Damn Fate to the Pits of Deep Blue Sea!
by Xliaf27
Summary: She's just a plain Oharan girl who live in a rather simple lifestyle not until the fate decided to twist her life into a complicated set-up by pushing her in the grasp of a certain notorious red-haired pirate. KiddXOC. Humorous adventure ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

 **Prologue**

Eustass Kidd was very pissed off. He never thought things would turn out so badly. He was certain that fate chose to be so cruel on him and his crew these past few days. It's just that the box of treasure they found on the previous island they ventured before was gone in a blink of an eye.

Those shitty marines choose to attack in a perfect moment. That night they found the treasure, the Kidd Pirates though they were exhausted from that shitty Island, they still celebrated, they're pirates after all. That island they ventured was inhabited by pre-historical beings. Dinosaurs, crocodilians, pterosaurs and other extinct reptiles were lurking everywhere in that area. They had struggled so hard to find that treasure.

Don't think that the marines managed to escape away from the wrath of the Kidd pirates. That night during the heated battle between the shitty marines and the crew, some of the marines who found the treasure lying on the deck tried to steal the treasure and they manage to carry it in their marine ship. The crew was too busy in their own fight to notice the precious treasure being taken away secretly. And after the fight, the marines were all beaten, and the fiery Captain Eustass chose to sink the marine ship with his giant metallic fist. And so the treasure sunk along with the remnants of the marine ship. Later on the Kidd Pirates noticed the treasure was gone and in the state of panic, familiar few golden ornaments was found floating with some plank of wood on the sea and so anyone could only deduced what happened. The precious treasure was now in the deep sea, resting in peace. No words can describe the rage that Captain Eustass was feeling, the thought that the reason of that lost treasure was because of that weakling marines made him more pissed off.

The next day was even worse, a cyclone just idly passed from nowhere, the sound of the extreme winds blown by the cyclone seems to produce rather mocking tune similar to a laughing witch who plans to ruin a life of a fairy tale heroine, what a strange and stupid mocking cyclone. But of course leaving the Kidd pirates into more distress, the ship was wrecked and holes all around the deck could be seen. The damn cyclone was truly a thing.

Imagine Captain Eustass was extremely swearing and cursing that damn cyclone to the pits of the deep sea, it feels like the nature was mocking the crew. The Kidd Pirates crew had only 6 members. The small crew had to repair the ship without any break that day. Penniless and wrecked ship, the crew was in a state of indescribable torment.

After a few more days, the log pose was set pointing in a rather typical island named "Kind Island", _what a stupid name_ , Captain Eustass thought.

Arriving, the island have a tropical climate, have towns and markets inhabited by people that seems not unfriendly to pirates, the people were very welcoming and very compassionate to each other, you cannot see any malice in the island, in short this island was perfect to relieve the stress without any further trouble. But the crew was penniless, they need money, raiding the town seems a perfect plan after they have relaxed a few days. The crew was still exhausted and they were ecstatic to find to an inn to rest and relax on before they work on their evil supposed plan.

In the morning after a night of relaxation in one of the room on the inn the crew rented, Kidd was refreshed, in his mind he had already sorted out their plan in this town. But the fate seems very cruel to the Captain Eustass. Yes, the moment he saw his crewmates, his face contorted in shock. What happened? It's just his crew were all sprawled on the floor, clearly passed out, no not because of hangover, the reason? They were having a severe unknown sickness. What the heck?!

The bartender was having a monologue about a certain phenomenon that was happening in the island from time to time, according to him,

"Way back in long long time ago, a certain goddess of kindness have fallen inlove with a local leader of the island and the goddess invited him to live with her in the realms of the Gods and Goddesses. But the local can't afford to leave his countrymen he loved so much and so the goddess come up with the promised to protect the island forever with her power for the man to assure himself that his island was under the safe hands forever".

" _How romantic, who believed in god and goddesses crap anyway",_ Kidd thought sarcastically and irritated, continuing the bartender's stupid monologue "and so whenever, some people came to the island with _malicious_ intent to the local island folks…", Kidd scoffed at that word inwardly, the crew's intent was beyond malicious,

"In order to protect the island from them, divine intervention occurs though in different ways, it's beyond explainable" the bartender continued, but how come captain Kidd was not affected? No he wasn't exempted, immediately before the bartender's eyes, Captain Eustass felt his world collapsed. His only recollection was the bartender's shaky voice calling him repeatedly to brace himself.

Immediately, the locals sent the Kidd Pirates to their pirate ship and sail them away from the island. Accordingly, it's the only way to break the divine spell and to cure the crew's dilemma or stupid sickness rather that is to send them away from the island. The island folks really didn't like violence, they sent the Kidd Pirates away peacefully. It was always what they did when a group of thugs and other criminals landed in their island. Whenever the divine intervention occurs, the only thing they do was to send them away peacefully. The locals of Kind Island knew that they don't need to resort to violence because the Goddess would always protect them to any harm, so luckily for Kidd Pirates, at least they were not treated badly by the locals.

Heck, the notorious Captain Kidd doesn't catch stupid sickness. So in the end, their plan to raid the island was out of mind now and the Kidd Pirates were back to their ship, wrecked ship rather, penniless and in the state distress again or remained rather. _Island of Kindness, my ass!_

The crew were sprawled on the deck, still groggy and light headed after they were sent away from "Kind Island" an hour ago. Captain Kidd was still cursing and swearing again how his past few days were shitty and stupid. Damn it all to the pits of the deep blue sea! Fate be screwed!

And so he accused the fate bitterly…

A/N: This is a KiddXOC fanfic, my first story. I've been addicted in reading KiddXOC fanfic but there's a scarce of it in this fandom. So I made my own fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

..

Salty breeze kept blowing her long black hair. Lilian Ren, our supposed heroine was sitting on the shore while she keep on contemplating how in the fate she was here in this unfamiliar place, what was this place called again? Nice island or was it Kind Island? Screw that! Whatever it is, this is not the right time to be thinking about that unnecessary thing now, instead she should think of a way how to get back home soon, the sun had already set, it's getting cold and darker already.

Just several hours ago she was just in their town teaching her students and now, she was stuck in this unfamiliar island.

First of all Lilian Ren was just an average plain woman in her twenty years of existence, with no particular talents which made her standout or whatsoever. Her life was simple, she just recently have been accepted to be a new teacher in a local learning school in her home island in West Blue, teaching about History of the Four Seas and Grandline and that's her childhood dream ever since. She was raised by her loving Grandfather who loved her more than anyone; her Grandfather took her in and raised her into a kind-hearted girl when her parents died when she was only 5 years old.

She remembered before fate brought her in this unfamiliar island, just several hours ago she was walking home after school then..

"GAAAAAHHHH!"

A loud shriek was heard in the vicinity. Her curiosity sensor awakened. She hurriedly went to the place where it was coming and she found herself wondering in a nearby forest.

"Hello, is there anybody here?" she walked and looked around but a cold gush of wind was the only thing present in forest aside from the trees and herself. "Maybe it's just my imagination" she mumbled. And when she turned around she was certain she saw a shadow passed in front of her quickly. "Is there anybody here?" she asked again but still no answer.

"Hello?" lastly she said but his time a loud echo was heard. HELLO? HELLO? HELLO?, repeatedly until it was inaudible. That frightened her.

She walked faster, her mind focusing only on leaving the forest. _"Oh my god! This is getting creepy",_ she began to caress each of her arm protectively as she walked further away from this creepy forest. Another strong cold wind passed.

She kept jogging until she's already running and to her horror she could also hear footsteps trailing behind her. _"Oh my god!"_ she's already shivering from fright. Was this some kinda horror moments from old tales that her grandpa used to tell her when she was still a little girl?

She could now see the exit of the forest but when she thought that she could already escape, a thick root of a tree managed to trip her, face flat on the ground.

" _Oh God! Please don't end my life here, I have still lots of things to do. I didn't even had my first kiss yet."_

The owner of the footsteps behind her was now in front of her. But instead of an axe or a chainsaw, a pale smooth palm reach her, she looked up and she swear that fairies only exist in fairy tales and not in this world were pirates and marines dominates. The owner of the pale hands that reached for her was a girl, maybe at her age with long silky white hair and a very beautiful silver eyes. She seems familiar.

"Are you okay? Did I scare you that much?" said by the fairy-like being.

Lilian Ren reach her palm to this girl, she stood up and contemplated whether to smack this fairy-like being in the head for scaring her to death.

"I'm okay, but who are you? Why are you wandering in this forest?" Lilian Ren asked, her palpitating heart seems to calm already.

"I live here" there was a pause. "Because I'm the fairy of this forest." _Eh? So she really is one? I thought fairies only exist in stories. Wait, why do I have a feeling this had already happened before?_

"You may not remember me at all but we have already met when you were five years old, it was fifteen years ago" the fairy continued.

Ren's eyes widened in realization. Yes, she had already met this creature before, she was five years old back then when her parents died and she was alone and crying that time and she keeps on walking and wandering around until she stumbled in this forest.

So maybe this girl is a real fairy after all. If she's the same person she met fifteen years ago, then she really is genuine. Talk about fairies never age.

"I was very lonely back then, I lived over hundreds of years by myself and that time I began to wonder to what I am, I have a lot of question to myself, what is my purpose in this world? Am I worthy?" the fairy said randomly, "Yeah, for a fairy who lived hundreds ago, I am pretty immature but I was just lonely back then and so maybe fate brought you to enlighten me. I can clearly remember you're angelic face fifteen years ago" Ren continued to listen to the fairy's tale silently and wondering.

"You were crying that time and I asked you why was that, and you told me how you're parents died and leave you alone."

" _Don't cry, you're parents are now in a wonderful place and they were and always be watching you from that beautiful place and they would be very sad if their precious daughter is crying."_ Ren remembered the fairy's palm caressing her hair and the soothing words the fairy said to her back then, the way she said that, somehow it made her calm and relax, and her face lit up with sparky red eyes. " _Really? They are in a beautiful place now and watching me?"_ her younger self replied.

Her mother always told her to smile always because she was so cute if she is. _"Yes, so you should always stay happy and that way your parents would also be glad watching you."_ Five years old Ren's face manage an innocent and beautiful smile. And from that day on she would always do so, thinking that her parents would constantly watch her.

"The smile you showed me back then washed away my doubts and insecurities. It made me realize that I still have worth in this world. I am so grateful you have stumbled in my forest" the fairy smiled at her.

"I am also very thankful that I met you!" Ren spoke rather fast. She never expected that a mystical fairy would be this grateful to a plain local girl like her. The fairy smiled at her

"By the way, you need to leave here instantly!" the fairy said anxiously. The atmosphere suddenly become intense, "I called you here in the forest to inform you that."

"So the scream I heard a while ago was your doing? To get me here in this forest and what do you mean about me leaving here instantly?" Ren spoke confused.

"This island will be eradicated within few hours from now!" the fairy replied.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I can feel it. Everybody here would soon die but I can foresee that only one soul would survive in this island but that soul is not yours that's why before this island would be eradicated I wanted you to leave here immediately. I already created a portal to another dimension but I don't exactly know where it will take you but, I assure you that it would be safe for you. Though I wanted to save this island from eradication I'm not that powerful, that's the only best thing my powers can do, so hurry!" the fairy replied to her.

Lilian Ren was beyond confused. What's this fairy talking about? She doesn't get it a bit. And besides she would never leave this island. What about her grandpa, her archaeology friends, her students and there's also this one little eight year old girl that she promised to meet later to teach her about history, she really like that girl. And what about her life here? She loved her island, she cannot leave this place, the more now she knows that her family and friends are in danger as this fairy said.

But before she could utter a word she was pushed by the fairy into swirly black hole. Panic surged inside her. "What! WAIT NO!" that was the only words coming from her mouth.

"I wish you happiness Ren!", Lilian Ren heard the fairy mumbled in the last moment.

And so her vision became black. She didn't know that the portal she was pushed into would lead her to twenty years after from her original time.

..

When Ren opened her eyes, she was sprawled in a white sand. She could smell the salty breeze and as she struggled to get up, a pair of large brown eyes met her. There in front of her was little girl maybe seven years of age. "Are you okay, onee-chan?" the little girl watched her in astonishment, "You suddenly pop up!"

Lilian Ren's mind was still groggy, her mind seems not to function properly but she managed to reply to the little girl softly. "I'm okay, mind telling me where am I?"

"This place is called Kind Island, all the people here are kind that's what they say!" the little girl replied randomly.

"Yumi!" another voice resonated, it was coming from maybe a ten year old boy

"Onii-chan!" the girl in front of Ren replied to the boy.

"Oh there you are, I've been searching for you." The little girl went to the boy hurriedly, "let's go, mom is waiting for us, it's getting late" the boy said to her little sister

"Okay!" the little girl turned her head back waving her little hands "bye-bye beautiful onee-chan, see you!"

Lilian Ren could only stare at the two figures walking away. Then the flash of memories about what happen a while ago appeared in her mind. Yes, a while ago she wandered in the forest in her home island then suddenly a fairy came into view telling her to leave the island because it would be eradicated and the fairy pushed her in some unknown hole and now here she was in an unfamiliar place. Her mind began to panic _, her family and friends, are they safe? What happened?_ She needs to go back home. But how? What would she do now? She's really hoping that her home island would be safe, she refused to believe in what the fairy have said.

In her state of disarray, she subconsciously dug her hands to the pocket of her dress and there she found a letter given to her by her students earlier that day before she was teleported in this Island.

" _Ren-sensei, happy birthday we love you all and we are so happy to have a beautiful and a very nice sensei! We always wish that you will find your own Prince someday and you will live happily ever after with him._

– _Love,_

 _Your students_ "

"Geez, Such a sweet children", she smiled at the thought of her precious students. That made her calm. Yes. Today was her birthday, she was supposed to celebrate her birthday with her Grandpa Clover along with the rest of their archaeology friends but now here she was in an unfamiliar place. She really need to go back home, to assure herself that her family and friends were safe. She's already twenty years old, she needs to brace herself. She cleared her mind to think properly, now was not the time to panic.

She looked around where she was. She should ask some local in this island.

First of all she needed a place to stay. Her feet brought her into a town until she found a decent inn. When she entered she saw a bunch of rowdy looking pirate, one of them was a guy with blond hair and was wearing a mask, that mask sure was weird. _How come that guy seems comfortable with it? Oh another one have stitches all over his face, a zombie looking guy, they sure seems weird._

"Killer, I'm going to rest. I'll leave things to you." Her inner thoughts were halted when a commanding voice coming from a red-haired guy was heard. Her eyes could only focus at the retreating redhead pirate. His striking fiery locks caught her eyes. She always wanted to have same color as that guy's hair that would match her crimson eyes. But she could remember her Grandpa Clover's unending sermon about, "being natural is always the most beautiful" when she attempted to dye her black hair to red. Not wanting to be scolded again, she never attempted to dye her hair again.

"Yeah okay, no problem." Her inner monologue was halted again but this time by the masked guy, _so he's name is Killer, what deadly name._

"So, miss if you still value your life, I suggest you stop ogling my captain, he doesn't really appreciate things like that." While smirking, Killer spoke straightly looking at her.

"What?" She was surprised that the masked-guy talked to her and then she blurted defensively "I'm not ogling him!" she flushed and was embarrassed at herself that she was caught by the some random stranger _ogling_ at that said stranger's captain as he said.

She stomped forward near to where Killer and other members of the crew were sitting. "I was just looking at his hair!" Killer was amused to the girl. He always seen people scatter away at the sight of the Kidd Pirates but this blushing girl seems not at all frightened to them. Haven't she heard about the terror of Kidd Pirates? This sure was a refreshing change.

"Oh, and why is that so?" Killer can't resist the urge to tease the girl, seeing her flushed with embarrassment was kinda funny.

"It's just his hair is so beautiful!" Well, the word beautiful seems not a very good match to describe the Captain of the Kidd Pirates.

Then in addition to her embarrassment, the other members of the crew began to laugh at her. "Oh my! Beautiful? Captain would kill if someone says he's beautiful" one of the Kidd Pirates blurted.

Lilian Ren wanted to dig a hole to the ground. Here she was in the middle of the bunch of strangers laughing at her. She just only said that the guy had a beautiful hair and now she's being laughed at, what's the big deal about that anyway?

She wanted to escape this stupid embarrassment. A glass of alcoholic drink was within her grasp; it looked like it was tempting her to drink itself. Without any further ado, she drank it wholly. Did someone knew that Lilian Ren can't handle alcohol? Yes, even a tiny bit of alcohol could make her pass out, how much more a glass of it?

Ren's eyes dropped, she eventually passed out. Head flat on the table creating a smacking noise. Silence ensued. The Kidd Pirates were looking at the girl shockingly.

"Did she just pass out after just a glass of that drink?" Wire asked

"Yeah, she's already asleep." Killer replied with a slight tint of amusement as he checked out the girl.

"I never saw someone passed out with just a glass of alcohol, what do we do to her?" Heat inquired

Killer sighed "Well, let's call it a night. Just let her sleep on one of the rooms in this inn. No further trouble." The girl was sleeping peacefully. " _How could she let herself unguarded around with a bunch of strangers and most importantly pirates, that easily? Is she that carefree?"_ Killer thought but not that really bothered by some stranger woman.

..

-The next day,

Kidd was swearing and cursing again. This past few days were shitty and worse his crew wasn't able to raid that crappy Kind Island.

"Oi, MEN GET UP!" Kidd barked at his wobbly crewmates, clearly they have not fully recovered yet from that silly sickness they caught from that stupid Island. But they have to get up, move and do something to end this shitty dilemma and torment happening to them these past few days. Fate be damned!

..

Ren woke up, her head was throbbing. But she forced herself to sit up, she cleared her mind. She looked around, she was in a bedroom. Somehow the room smells nice, she liked it. Then suddenly, the door was slammed open.

Eustass Captain Kidd didn't know how in the fate, an innocent-looking girl was lying in his bed staring at him. Shock, disbelief and a bit of fright painted in her face. Curse fate again and again!

..

Meanwhile, the Kind Island folks who brought the Kidd Pirates to their ship were chatting after they have sent the said pirates away.

"I was wondering about that black haired girl we sent along with the redhead pirate and his crew. You see, how in the world that innocent looking girl was part of that bunch of rowdy pirates?" One of the Kind islanders spoke.

"Ah you mean the girl you even went to trouble yourself to carry her in one of the rooms of the pirate ship? I'm definite she's one of them, someone saw that she was with the pirates last night." Another no-name islander replied to his comrade.

"Hey! It's not that troubling, I mean a beautiful lady shouldn't just be sprawled on that dirty deck along with the bunch of rowdy men. "

"Pal, you don't know people! Maybe she looks innocent but who knows?"

"Yeah, of course"

..

 **A/N: This fic is set before the Sabaody Archipelago arc. Constructive criticism is always welcome. 'Til then, Ja neh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Only my OC Ren.**

Lilian Ren was shocked. The red-haired guy, whom that Killer-guy thought she was _ogling_ at, probably a pirate and the captain of that bunch of the guys she saw last night. They have called him captain yesterday, so probably he is their pirate captain.

Shock was now replaced by fright as Ren saw the look on this guy. Rage and fury were painted in his pale face. Her instincts were telling her that she was in danger.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my ship? Kidd finally spoke menacing.

Immediately Ren got up out of the bed and spoke rather softly "I don't really know why I am here…. I remember I passed out last night in an inn and then when I woke up and I, you know here.. I don't really know, I.. I'm not a spy or something. Please, I don't mean any harm" She stuttered at the last part randomly, all she knew was this guy was in a foul mood and seemed as the type of person not to be messing up with. He looks ready to throw her in the sea. Oh god, please save her!

Kidd thought that she seems to be saying the truth but "MEN! Come here!" Kidd shouted

In an instant, after the captain spoke, Killer along with the other member of the Kidd pirates scampered, standing behind Kidd.

"Kidd, what's wrong?" Killer inquired curious

"Throw that!" Kidd pointed at Ren. Though Captain Eustass was having a bad day, he was not in a mood to kill something, throwing that woman in sea seems favorable. Whatever this woman's intention in his ship, he doesn't really give a shit about that.

Being refer to as a mere _"that",_ Ren couldn't really be bother by that. Somehow she was right that this guy was going to throw her in pits of deep blue sea.

The Kidd pirates looked at where this "that" that their captain wanted to throw.

"Oh, the girl who was ogling Kidd last night"

"Yeah, the one who said that captain was beautiful"

"The girl who passed out after drinking a glass of booze"

You could guess who said who. Well correction, she only said that his hair was beautiful not the said captain himself. But screw that! This is not exactly the right time to be thinking about that.

" _Oh god! Again please don't let me die here; don't let these guys throw me in the sea. I still have to get back home. I need to see my home island Ohara. I really wish my family and friends are safe."_ She prayed inwardly, whatever happens she refused to believe what the fairy have said about the eradication of her beloved home Ohara.

All the Kidd pirates were now looking at her, scrutinizing each of her movements.

Suddenly it hit her, "I HAVE ALREADY SAID THAT I WAS NOT OGLING HIM! AND I ONLY SAID THAT HIS HAIR WAS BEAUTIFUL, NOT EXACTLY HIM!" Of all the necessary things she should be saying now, that ridiculous statement was the only words that came out in her stupid mouth. Oh! Just someone push her in the sea already for her idiocy's sake!

Seconds pass. The look on Kidd's face is indescribable. Maybe he is the only one left behind. He doesn't get a thing his crew and this woman was saying. Somebody explain!

"Kidd wait, I think we should not rush things" so Killer, the level-headed Kidd pirate spoke calmly. He had already an insight to how things happened. Maybe when the Kind Islanders brought Kidd pirates in their ship, they thought that this woman was a member of their crew, also because they were the ones who checked in the girl in one of the rooms on the inn last night. Maybe the woman was not a local resident of that stupid island. The thought of what happened to the Kidd pirates in that place was very ridiculous. Killer sighed at that.

But suddenly,

"ZEHAHAHA, ZEHAHAHA" an obnoxious loud laughter was heard.

The atmosphere was changed. Alarm surged in.

The Kidd pirates scurried to the deck where that laughter was coming from. Ren could feel the tension. She managed to peek at where the Kidd pirates dashed.

There on the deck of the ship, they could see all the members of the BLACKBEARD Pirates

Across the Kidd pirates, Marshal D. Teach, the captain of the Blackbeard Pirate, with his trademark missing some tooth, he spoke "Ohoho! How lucky I am to have come across with the number one rookie Eustass "Captain" Kidd."

"315 million berries for a rookie, not bad." Ren saw a guy wearing a hat with thick lipstick spoke in a very eerie manner. She was peeking behind a small barrel. These guys who just came were far more frightful and dreadful-looking than the red-haired guy and his crew. Lilian Ren knew that she couldn't stand a chance to these men even within a decade, she was not gifted by physical strength. And she wasn't really fond of violence. She believed that things could be settled in a diplomatic matter. Though she respected those people who were stronger physically.

"What the heck do you want? Get your filthy ass out of my ship before I beat you to death." Ren's thought was halted by the formidable tone of the red-haired guy.

"Ho ho ho, as expected from the number one rookie, you're frightening indeed." Blackbeard spoke sarcastically "I like your guts, but don't worry we will leave here immediately after we caught you. The damn marines will accept me as a one of the Seven Warlords of the sea if I present your head to them. ZEHAHAHA!"

Then all of a sudden, metal clanks were lifted. Captain Eustass didn't hesitate a second to blast Blackbeard's face but as he swung his metallic fist to aim Blackbeard, a sword shielded his eerie face, it was from the pale guy who wears a hat, like a gentleman's hat. "Not so fast rookie" Lafitte, one of the Blackbeard pirates spoke.

Before Ren's eyes, she could see the other Kidd pirates emerged in their own battles but clearly the Kidd pirates were in disadvantage. These newcomer pirates were way tougher and dreadful.

Kidd's past few days were surely shitty, ridiculous and stupid. And now, here he was fighting the Blackbeard pirates, clearly he was losing. Damn they were stronger than they look. Shit!

Kidd was now bruised all over, he could see at edge that his crew was already down. Killer was struggling to fight Lafitte. But Killer was losing. Kidd was so disappointed at himself, he couldn't do a thing to _protect_ his crewmate. Kidd inwardly gagged at the word "protect", definitely it didn't match his character. But as their captain, his crewmates were his responsibility.

Blackness engulfed Kidd's vision. This Blackbeard bastard have some strange but absolutely dangerous _devil fruit_. Kidd was down on the wooden floor. But he managed to struggle to stand up. He would fight until the end no matter what. He is the Kidd Pirates' Captain after all.

"ZEHAHAHA, you sure is a tough one rookie. If I were you, don't bother to stand up, you'll just prolonging the pain and anyway we won't kill you cause we need your head alive when we present you to the damn marines, ZEHAHAHA!"

"LIKE HELL I WOULD LET YOU GO HAVE YOUR WAY!" Kidd was preparing to attack again but a bullet was shot at his right leg. He was down again. Blood were oozing.

"Ah, ah, this guy's tough, he keeps on standing, we already told you to stop struggling, you don't stand a chance to us" the guy wearing a monocle deadpanned. "If you don't want to be killed, just surrender peacefully. Kidd was already bloody bruised. He was breathing heavily. But he was struggling to stand again. He would never let these fucking pirates caught him.

The guy who was wearing a monocle was holding his gun from the tip of it and was ready to swipe Kidd's stubborn head with it to end his struggling but suddenly a pale girl with black hair was running at Kidd's side. He was taken aback momentarily.

"NO, STOP BEATING HIM ALREADY, HE'S ALREADY UNCONCIOUS!" Ren didn't know how in the pits of deep blue sea, she have managed to summon courage to stand in the way, clearly even just one strike, her death would be assured instantly, but much more she couldn't stand that this red-haired guy was beaten in pulp in front of her sight. Silent tears were already flowing at her cheeks.

Kidd was in a brink of losing consciousness but in the midst of it he could feel someone was hugging him tightly and protectively. He struggled to open his eyes, he saw that he was held by the woman he was planning just a while ago to throw in the sea. But now, how in the deep blue sea the woman was hugging him tight, is she trying to protect him though she looks like she couldn't hurt a fly. And is this woman crying? But why? He doesn't like crying people. Is she concerned to him eventhough he just attempted to kill her when they first met? But anyway this is strange. And to his surprise again, whether he liked it or not, he didn't know how he found his head leaning on this woman's frail small shoulder. But he was too tired to do a thing. And then his vision became black. He totally lost consciousness

"Oh, I didn't know that they have a beautiful female crew, Anyway, we had enough, take her with the rookie." Blackbeard told to his companions.

And then they left the Kidd Pirates' ship. Lilian Ren was currently kidnapped along with Eustass Kidd.

 _._

 _-To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Only my OC Ren**

Killer was so worried about his captain. The said captain was captured by the Blackbeard pirates just a few hours ago. The Blackbeard pirates were way stronger than they looked. The ship of the Kidd Pirates was now in even more bad shape than previously it was because of the battle between them. As what Killer heard, the Blackbeard pirates will keep his captain alive because they want to present his head alive to the marines. The marines preferred to capture the head of famous pirates intact after all, for public execution or worst torture maybe.

Luckily for the rest of the Kidd pirates, none of them were killed so they still have a chance to rescue their red-head captain. But how, firstly they would search for their captain in the nearest island pointed by the log pose. But they also need to tend their heavy injuries to prepare to fight against the bastard Blackbeard pirates. He swore that no matter what happened he would rescue his captain.

-Meanwhile

Her face was being inspected by Blackbeard. He was crouching, tilting Ren's head to have a better view of her face. "Hmm, you're quite a beauty woman. I like you" or so that was that creepiest thing Lilian Ren ever heard in her entire life. She was very scared right now. Clearly this Blackbeard bastard was planning to molest her, he was looking at her maliciously and randomly saying creepy comment right after she and the fiery red-head captain was kidnapped.

Kidd was unconscious and he was cuffed by sea prism. He was bruised all over. Lilian Ren could see that they were floating in the sea in some kinda raft. How these pirates manage to cross seas with this raft was beyond her knowledge and she didn't want to think of it now. More importantly, she should think of a way to escape here with the unconscious read-head pirate lying on her lap.

"Don't touch me!" she spoke rather flatly. She didn't want to sound so scared even though her insides all are screaming in fright.

"Bitch…" Blackbeard placed his face nearer to Ren's that she could smell his unpleasant breath tingling her face, "don't you dare talk back to me, be fortunate I didn't kill you and your crew back in your ship and from now on you will be my woman, you understand that bitch!"

Ren would rather bite her tongue than to be molested by this bastard but before she could voice out her protest, one of the Blackbeard pirate spoke "Captain, we will arrive soon in an island."

Blackbeard turned his disgusting head to his crewmate and spoke "then, prepare to land!"

…

The island was covered with snow. So they have landed in a winter island. She was dragged in a small cabin along with the unconscious red-haired captain. They were locked up in a small cell in the cabin, Kidd was still cuffed in sea prism while her hands were free from any bounds but clearly it is impossible for her to escape with Red-hair in this cell all by herself. She's also very tired and hungry, she hasn't eaten anything since everything of this _nightmare._ as she called it, happened. It's also freezing cold here. Her clothes was wet after the Blackbeard bastards had dragged her in this winter island.

She sighed and looked at the red-haired captain. Although thankfully, the blood oozing from his injuries had stopped already, he looked really pained even in his slumber. Her heart sank at the thought of it.

Then carefully, she reached her hand to stroke his red hair in her attempt to sooth the pain he was feeling at the moment. Surprisingly, his hair was so soft though she first thought it would be spiky as it looks. She smiled at that. " _I wonder what shampoo he's using, he smelled good too"._ To her surprise again, she found herself lowering her head… and lowering until she's already nuzzling at his hair.

A minute passed

" _Oh my god! What in the pits of deep blue sea I was doing?. We were kidnapped and now look at what I am doing"._ She snapped, embarrass at herself. This guy also planned to kill her when they first met for fate's sake but anyway, she chose to forget about it.

Then she sighed again, still stroking Kidd's hair.

"Captain Red-hair, wake up already" she murmured softly.

Kidd felt shitty terrible all over his body, not that he was new to this pain. He had already experience worst to reach this height of being the number one rookie. But despite the pain he was feeling right now, he was certain something soft was stroking his hair. He struggled to open his eyes. And he was met by pair of red-eyes, concern and anxiety reflected in those orbs. He realized that this owner of this red-eyes was the one stroking his hair.

"What the hell are you doing woman!" it wasn't a question, clearly a threat, Kidd's words were menacing in any form but the groggy tone he used failed to make it menacing as he wanted it to be.

Then suddenly, anxiety was replaced by relief that was reflected in Ren's eyes as she saw the red-hair captain open his amber eyes.

Kidd sat up enduring the pain.

Immediately, Ren managed to entangle her arms into Captain Eustass. She was hugging him in her relief that he had gained consciousness saying, "I'm so glad you're awake, I was so scared you were not going to wake up soon, you're heavily injured!" she was now blabbing hurriedly.

Eustass Kidd was astonished, never in his life he was hugged by a woman like this, is this woman demented or something? And she's choking him, for fate's sake! "Woman, get yourself off to me, you're gripping my injuries too tight!"

He wanted to smack this girl's head for her stupid antics but his hands were cuffed behind his back. He also felt weaker as he exerts force. " _Damn! They had used sea prism and now it's draining the energy that remained in my body."_ His thought was halted as he heard the soft voice coming from the said demented woman.

"I'm sorry, I got too carried away. I was just glad you're awake." Kidd saw her smile for the first time. He could see no trace of malice in it, her smile was genuine, was she really that delighted to see him awake though he had tried to kill her instantly when they first met? That question once again wondered in his mind. But anyway, her smile was a very refreshing sight to see, though he would rather drown himself in the pits of deep blue sea than to admit it to himself.

Well, so much for this nonsense! He sighed. Now is not the time to be thinking about that. More importantly, the thought of that Blackbeard bastard made his blood boil. And he needed to figure out a way to find his crew, he knew his crew was still kicking and very much alive. It takes more than the beatings of the f*cking Blackbeard pirates to take down the Kidd Pirates.

Those bastard Blackbeard pirates just got them by surprise. Captain Eustass swore he would beat them to pulp once he was released in this damn sea prism handcuffs.

His inner swearings was again halted by the woman's soft voice.

"Red-hair-san?" Ren inquired cocking her head

Kidd snapped, "Don't call me red-hair, it's Captain KIDD, EUSTASS KIDD!" so this demented woman didn't know him, he was certain he was popular enough and besides Captain Eustass doesn't want to be called "red-hair", it just felt like he was stealing the name of a certain Yonkou.

"Um, okay Captain Eustass-san!", she answered, " _though "Red-hair" sounds cool, why is he freaking out and so defensive about it?"_

-Meanwhile in some freezing island in New World, a certain Red-hair Yonkou sneezes "Achooo!"

"Are you okay boss?" Ben asked

"I'm okay, it's just so cold here in this island" Shanks replied in nasally tone.

"Maybe someone is just talking about you." His firstmate replied.-

-back to Kidd and Ren,

Kidd decided to ask this demented woman to push the said nonsense thoughts away, "Oi, by the way what happened, where are we?"

"Oh, we are in an island already and it's freezing outside, I also heard, the guys who kidnapped us a while ago talking about that there is no Marine base in this island, so they just have to wait for two days for the log pose to set to travel to the next island.." she paused, _"wait log pose? LOG POSE?!"_ When she heard their kidnappers talking about it didn't sunk in her mind first. Log pose, according to the books she have read in her home island before, that is it a compass-like instrument that was used to travel in the seas in Grandline. So that means, the fairy had pushed her in that portal leading into an Island in Grandline!

"OH MY GOD!" she blurted loudly clasping her palm onto her mouth. Then she asked, facing Captain Eustass, "ARE WE IN GRANDLINE?!"

"Huh.?" Kidd was now certain that this woman was indeed demented. "What the heck are you blabbering about? Clearly we are in Grandline, not unless those shitty Blackbeard bastards screw their heads and take us outside Grandline when I wasn't conscious but as you just said about a whatsoever log pose would be set in two days, then we are still in Grandline." Kidd answered irritated, he didn't know why in the pits of deep sea he was conversing to this idiot woman but still, he answered her stupid question anyway.

Then suddenly heavy footsteps was heard. Ren and Kidd automatically snapped, they looked across the steel bars. The disgusting sight of Marshal D. Teach loomed over, he opened the cell and instantly before Captain Eustass manage to do a thing, his head was smashed to the cold hard floor by Blackbeard.

"Not so fast rookie, Zehahaha!" Blackbeard's laugh sounds horrible

"Eustass-san!" Ren screamed but as she was about to jump to Kidd's side her arms was gripped by Blackbeard. "Bitch, you're coming with me!" the sight of Blackbeard was disgusting, Ren was beyond horrified. "My crew just went to raid this shitty island while now, I'll enjoy your company Bitch." Blackbeard muttered suggestively holding her chin to look at her face.

"Don't touch me!" Ren struggled to free herself to the tight grip of Blackbeard In her arm. But all her effort proved futile.

Kidd forced to hoist himself up. He saw that Blackbeard was forcefully dragging the girl outside the cell. "Bastard, get back here!"

"Eustass-san!" her chest tightened at the sight of pained Eustass Kidd. Ren could only look as Blackbeard began to close the cell again. Ren cursed herself for being physically weak.

Captain Eustass was left behind the cell. Ren was being dragged by Blackbeard. Ren used all her force to kick this bastard but she was very weak to be able to inflict pain to this said bastard.

"Feisty, aren't we? Zehahaha, bitch stop struggling, you're captain didn't even stand a chance to me." Blackbeard tightened his grip to her arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" she struggled harder, slapping, kicking and punching.

He just dragged her to a room and upon entering, he slammed her to the floor making her wince in pain.

"Bitch, you are being bitchy! But it turns me on more" Blackbeard positioned his ugly self in front of her. "Zehahaha!"

As he was lowering his face. Then suddenly Blackbeard felt pain where the sun doesn't shine. Did this woman just kick him?

"Bitch!" Blackbeard was about to hit Ren in the face but it was stopped when the door bursted open. Captain Eustass Kidd was standing there menacingly, his face was contorted with rage and fury along with the other Kidd Pirates.

Eustass Kidd could see the woman's face was immediately painted with relief. She managed of get herself away from Blackbeard and scurried to the Kidd Pirates side.

Kidd didn't know why he felt relieved to see the woman alright. But forget about it. Now, focus on how to show this Blackbeard bastard the true terror of the Kidd Pirates. He would beat him to death.

 _-To be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

..

It's freezing cold when the rest of Kidd Pirates arrived in the nearest island pointed by the log pose. _Must be a winter island_ , Killer thought.

The said pirates went to the nearby town to search for a clue on finding their red-head captain. Upon arriving in a small town, Killer noticed that people were already running, panicking and someone was also shouting, "PIRATES! Run!" Killer was used to people freaking away at the sight of Kidd Pirates but this time he was certain that the people in this town were freaking scared not because of them. Some pirate crew must be running chaos in this town, the Blackbeard Pirates, he was sure it's them.

A petite no-name local islander, being so hurriedly running bumped at the side of the Massacre Man.

"Hey! don't just stand there in the way, you…" before the poor local could even continue his words, a deadly scythe was pointed at his throat. "You! Tell me what's going on in this town." Killer spoke flatly with deadly tone. The poor local immediately stumbled for an answer to speak at the masked guy.

"Some pirate just.. came here a while ago and they are now raiding the town sir!"

"Is that the only thing you know?" Killer adjusted his scythe pointing it further to the poor man's throat drawing tiny drop of blood.

"I.. I also heard that they call themselves Blackbeard Pirates.." Bingo, it's them. "and also someone saw them went to a cabin in the hillside of this town before moving down to raid this town" the poor man was holding his breathe, one wrong move, the masked-guy will reap his soul.

"Take us to this cabin you're talking about!" Killer lowered his scythe making the poor man gain his breathe.

Killer was certain that the bastard Blackbeard Pirates dropped off Kidd in that said cabin before raiding this town. They need to hurry, his captain was waiting for them. Killer have known Kidd even before they became pirates. He considered Eustass Kidd as his bestfriend. He always thought Kidd was so childish and hot-headed for him to handle things and sometimes he just wanted to strangle him for his immature character but he doesn't, instead he just often sighed and follow his lead anyway. Whatever it was, there's also the time came when his captain would always do extraordinary things in a random unexpected moment that's beyond his control. Maybe that's the reason why he subconsciously swore loyalty to his stubborn captain.

His inner thoughts were cut off by the poor local's voice. "We're here sir, that's the cabin" he pointed a two-storey wooden cottage.

Without further ado Killer dashed at the cabin as he spoke. "Men, let's go inside!" the poor local man immediately scurried away afraid that he might've lose his life just a few seconds ago.

As they entered, "Killer, look! here.." Heat spoke to the masked man crouching and looking at tiny dark red spot on the wooden floor.

Killer and the rest of the Kidd Pirates noticed that there were tiny drops of blood trailing down at the floor.

"It must from the captain's" Wire the tallest member of the Kidd Pirates spoke, worry was covered at his tone. Same as the other member of the Kidd Pirates who nodded in agreement.

They followed where it will lead them and alas they found a cell. Immediately they saw their red-haired captain cuffed, bruised all over. They called him simultaneously.

"Kidd!"

"Boss!"

"Master.."

"Captain!"

The said captain turned to where the voice of his crew was heard. He eyed them in response and spoke groggily "Guys.." clearly he was pained and immediately Killer slashed the metal bars and luckily it's not made from sea prism so it was cut off easily in pieces in one strike.

"Rod, can you open these cuffs?" Killer asked one of his crewmate as he noticed that Kidd's handcuffs were made by sea prism.

"Okay" Rod replied looking at the cuffs binding their captain. He used to be a son of a mechanic that specialized in making different tools. So opening a lock of a handcuff is just a piece of cake for him even it's a sea prism-made cuffs.

Metal clank was heard. The sound of metal hitting the ground was freedom in Kidd's ears. Immediately he stood up and dashed outside as he stumbled a bit out of balance. Just a moment ago that Blackbeard bastard dragged the demented black-haired woman with him. Kidd hurried to look for him and wanted to beat him to pulp but definitely not because of saving the woman from being molested of whatsoever malicious things that bastard wanted to do with her. But instead Kidd wanted a payback and avenge his bruised ego.

But Captain Eustass could recall the pleading and frightened look in her eyes as she was dragged forcefully by that bastard Blackbeard. " _Eustass-san…"_ her voice echoed in his mind _,_ his almost non-existent conscience was shouting at him that he was the reason why that woman was dragged here and worse, be molested but screw that! Right now, he wanted to beat that bastard.

"Kidd, are you okay?" Killer asked noticing his captain stumbled out balance as he struggled to raise himself up and dashed at the hallway.

"That bastard, I'll kill him!" he continued to search where the bastard went.

"Kidd, if you're planning to fight the Blackbeard pirates. You better not, you just hardly could even stand properly" Killer was never a man to back out in a fight but seeing his red-haired captain struggled to move, he just thought that this time it would be wiser to leave this island soon. His captain's safety was his first priority.

"Captain, if you're looking for the Blackbeard pirates, they are in the town raiding the locals" Jet, one of the Kidd pirates spoke, now at ease after seeing his captain already freed and by their side.

"He is here in this shitty cabin, that bastard Blackbeard dragged the demented woman just a while ago with him." Kidd saw a stairs, he immediately hurried to where the stairs would take him.

So maybe he ordered his crew members to raid the town while Blackbeard remained here in this cabin but wait! "Who's this _demented woman_ you're talking about?" but before Kidd could have a chance to reply to his first mate's question, it clicked to Killer's mind, the black-haired woman, "oh, yeah.." then the massacre soldier chuckled.

Kidd glared at Killer.

"It's just we were so focused on finding and rescuing you that I forgot you were captured with the woman _you ordered to throw at the sea_. Well, my bad!" Killer was anything but sorry at his tone and the thought of the said forgotten girl, he remembered when the said girl scurried to the side of Kidd when he was being beaten by the Blackbeard pirates though not that clear because he was also in verge of blacking out. Maybe she had a thing for captain because she only went to Kidd's side though they were all in the same state. But anyway, the thought of that Blackbeard pirates again made the first mate's blood boil in anger. Yeah, he would also like to beat the hell out of those bastards.

"LET GO OF ME!" a loud thrashing was heard. Captain Eustass recognized that voice, it was from the demented woman's, immediately the Kidd pirates went to where they heard the voice.

A wooden door was in his sight. Not even wasting a second. Eustass Kidd blasted the said poor door and the sight of the creepy bastard Blackbeard was seen looming over the frightened woman. He noticed immediately how the woman's face lit up upon their arrival. Her clothes were still intact. He didn't know how in the pits of the deep blue sea he found himself feeling relieved after seeing the woman not in a worse condition. Like hell Kidd ever bother himself at random stranger demented woman.

Ren managed to throw off the somehow inebriated Blackbeard after his momentarily dazed state at the arrival of the Kidd pirates, who was also in rage after she had kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

Blackbeard quickly recovered "Ohoho, isn't it the weakling rookie standing infront of me! Zehaha, you even brought you're crew members." Blackbeard announced sarcastically.

"Yeah and this said _weakling_ rookie will blast off that bastard face of yours" Kidd emphasized at the word weakling. Maybe they have beaten the Kidd pirates before but Captain Kidd would surely show to this fucktard that he would never let it happen ever again.

"You think you would beat me along with your little minions? Huh rookie."

Captain Eustass Kidd didn't need words as an answer. He immediately brought his fist straightly to Blackbeard's eerie face making the bastard sent flying across the wall and even resulting a hole in the said wall. Blackbeard was sent across outside the snowy cabin. Kidd hurried outside, jumping from the second floor down to the pile of snow, in his mind he was more than willing to give another of his deadly blow to the bastard Blackbeard.

Ren was astonished to Eustass. _So he's that strong._ She thought.

"Stand back, stay here." Killer spoke to her as she turned to look at him and give him a nod. The first mate and the other Kidd pirates joined there captain outside to beat the hell out of Blackbeard.

As the fight ensued, Ren managed to peek at the said heated battle. She saw the fury painted on the creepy bastard face as he wiped the blood trickling down at the edge of his lips.

"Repel!" Captain Eustass raised his arm, metal were piling up to his arm. Ren saw that various steels were like magnet gathering to Kidd's arm. She also noticed that even the few irons in the room she was currently staying were attracted to Kidd's arm. " _So he must be a devil fruit user, and this is his devil fruit powers"_ it didn't really occur to her mind before about the devil fruit thing the red-haired captain possess maybe because her mind was still perplexed before but right now she could watched with full attention at Captain Eustass.

Her thoughts were distracted as she heard this clanking sound in the room she was in, she went to were the sound came from, it was from a drawer in the room. _"Maybe a metal is inside this drawer and it's attracted to Eustass-san's arm"._ She opened the drawer and she saw a stick-like golden metal. It's beautiful and it looked ancient. She imagined how she would be delighted it she swipe that Blackbeard bastard's head with this thick stick.

Killer noticed how the dreadful man was somewhat under the influence of alcohol in the midst of their fight. But they won't show any mercy to him. The masked guy was at the rear side of Blackbeard, who was busy to defend himself to Eustass's metal-coated arm. Killer crossed his deadly scythe slicing Blackbeard's thick arm. Blood oozed at the bastard's arm. Heat had blown fire through his mouth across Blackbeard. Wire managed to restrain Blackbeard's limbs with strings. Rod and Jet used their combo flash kick to bash the eerie face of Blackbeard.

Eustass Kidd spoke "So bastard, any last word?" with a smirk he raised his giant metallic arm for the finishing blow.

Blackbeard was poorly smashed at the cold soil. He was now bloody bruised but the Kidd Pirates could see that he was still struggling to raise himself up muttering between his ragged breath "Damn..you f*cking rooki.." before Blackbeard could even finished the word "rookie" as Heat thought, a thick iron-stick was hardly smacked at Blackbeard skull, rendering him totally K.O.

Lilian Ren have never even felt good at hurting someone but after seeing the creepy bastard Blackbeard lying unconscious to ground, it made her feel victorious.

Eustass Kidd could see the victorious smirk painted on the woman's beautiful face. Oh, did just Eustass thought that the demented woman was beautiful? No, of course he didn't just say so.

All eyes were looking at her, astonished. Ren slightly felt uncomfortable to the sudden unwanted attention she gained after she had smacked Blackbeard's head.

"The finishing blow was just wow!" Rod, the lock-opener, Kidd pirate spoke, breaking the ice.

"Um.. yeah, I just wanted also to hit him, sorry for stealing the last blow..hehe" she scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

Eustass Kidd sensed the growing discomfort of the woman. He chose to move at her side. Don't think that he will pet her for job well done or whatsoever, the red-haired captain was just curious at the GOLDEN metal stick the woman was holding, it looks…well valuable. Hey, don't blame him for thinking about money at this moment, he knew after this whole kidnapping crap, he would face reality that the Kidd Pirates were penniless.

"What's that?" Kidd asked looking at the metal golden stick-like Ren was currently holding. Did someone mention that Kidd was also stepping at Blackbeard's poor face?

"Eh.." she eyed Eustass in his captivating amber eyes. "Oh this, I just found it in the room in the cabin" she doesn't really want to mention about Blackbeard's room where he dragged her. "It was on the drawer, it looks ancient and valuable but I don't mean to steal it or whatsoever. I just wanted a thing to use to smack that bastard's head and it just happened that I found this stick" she blurted defensively and sparing a quick glance at Blackbeard lying on the cold ground before raising the said golden stick for Kidd to have a better view of it. And oh, so much for the golden stick issue already.

But Killer also went to the duo, wondering what they were talking about. Mimicking his captain, stepping at Blackbeard's poor back, intentionally or not, no one knows. "What are you guys doing?" he immediately noticed the subject of the duo. "Isn't that a cane? Let me see." Killer inspected the golden stick or the cane rather. He noticed a small letters engraved in it. It was " **C. John** "

The trio eyed each other. "C. John, it means from the legendary pirate hundred years ago. As in Captain John?" Ren said shocked realizing that the stick was actually a legendary cane owned by Captain John.

"This cane must be worth over a hundred million berries." Killer also added in amusement.

Captain Eustass Kidd flashed his killer smirk at that. But that's all he managed to do before his mind became black. He was heavily injured for the time being. His crewmates were momentarily taken aback.

But before Kidd could even hit the cold ground, a pair of soft arm prevented that, Ren caught him perfectly. She was not surprised that Red-hair passed out. And anyway, he was so warm even in this snowy climate. Though she was worried at his state but for now, at least the fight was over.

She smiled. Killer just eyed the two amusedly.

…

 **A/n: To Ino, do you mean to ask about the** _ **"Sea prism".**_ **In Japanese dub, they called it** _ **"Kairouseki",**_ **it is a materialize form of the sea or a mineral found in the sea that when comes in contact to a certain devil fruit user, it drains the said devil fruit user's energy. And by the way, I named the two other Kidd Pirates as Rod and Jet. Well then, Ja neh!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Only my "demented" OC Ren.**

 **..**

The Kidd pirates, as Killer commanded hurriedly went back to their ship.

They have already defeated the bastard captain of the Blackbeard Pirates. But they knew that he was under the influence of alcohol that's why somehow they were able to beat him. And Killer doubt if they have enough strength to outdo the rest of the Blackbeard bastard's crew once they arrive in this hill after they have pillaged the poor town, and Kidd was also unconscious. Definitely the best course of action was the Kidd Pirates to flee these winter island instantly.

Along the way to their ship, Killer brought Kidd's left arm to his shoulder while Kidd's right arm was on the black-haired woman's shoulder. They carried the unconscious Captain Eustass. And before Killer could spoke to the woman, she suddenly muttered.

"Guys, can I come with you? I have nowhere else to go and I don't want to stay in this island even a little longer" Ren spoke softly, she thought that for the meantime before she could find a way to go back to her home island in West Blue, she needed a place to stay and her only choice was to convince Captain Eustass and his crew to let her stay in their ship for the time being.

She looked determined, her red-eyes showed something deep in it as Killer observed. Well, this woman also found the golden cane worth millions of berries, Killer was thankful to that, the crew would not be minding about being penniless for the time being and the least the Kidd pirates could do to her in return was to let her in the ship for the mean time plus, this woman looked harmless to their crew, Killer thought. It was also dangerous for her to stay in this island with the Blackbeard Pirates lurking around. But no, Killer really shouldn't bring himself to be bother about that.

But before Killer could speak, Jet one of the members of the Kidd Pirates spoke to Ren. "You should come with us. It's very dangerous for a weak girl like you to stay in this island, the bastard Blackbeard pirates might kill you once they saw you," Jet was very hyper sometimes and childish, he was always rude to girls but deep inside him, women were his weak point. He had always wanted to be a pirate before and admired Eustass Kidd and he badly wanted to join the Kidd pirates, at first Captain Eustass didn't like him to be part of their crew because of his carefree attitude (like he's the one to talk) but Jet was a very excellent shipwright that he could even rival from those shipwright of Water-7, so Captain Eustass allowed him to become part of the crew.

Though he wasn't a smooth talker, she smiled at Jet. Ren was very thankful to hear that she could come with them. Then she felt something behind, it was Heat who went also to her and spoke rather passively, "let me carry the captain" he snatched Eustass Kidd's arm that was draped on her shoulders and put it in his shoulder instead.

"Thanks" she replied.

Killer was about to say something but his crewmates seemed to cut him off when he was about to.

"Well, we should hurry and talk later after we leave this island" that was Wire

"And we leave the final decision to the captain when he wakes up but for now maybe you could come with us to the ship" Rod, the other member of the Kidd Pirates spoke.

Killer just sighed. His crewmates already said what he was about to say.

..

The sun had already set. Ren was really exhausted, her tattered clothes was wet and she was very hungry. They have already left the winter island about an hour ago. They were now on the Kidd Pirate's ship. The crew members already went to their respective works. Ren was instructed by the masked guy to just wait for him for a few minutes. Killer went to his captain's room and laid Kidd to his bed.

Killer strode over his captain's closet; he changed Kidd's clothes and tended his captain's wounds. Killer was far from being a person who has a high knowledge in treating major injuries but he knows at least how to apply first aid. Being a pirate would also mean being close to death so one must learn how to tend at least minor wounds. But Killer wondered how in the world they have survived many deadly injuries without having a doctor in their crew. Again, the masked guy sighed.

Then Killer saw something beside Captain Eustass' bed, it was a shoulder bag. He picked it up and upon inspecting it, he remembered the woman he instructed to wait for him on the deck. Maybe this bag was hers. Kidd found the woman in this room this morning after all.

Killer, first of all was not a nosy person, he opened the bag and take a look what's inside it, he has to make sure the woman was indeed harmless, not a spy or whatsoever. The contents of the bag was anything but suspicious, some usual stuffs a woman would carry in her bag. He closed it, he also noticed that the woman's clothes was tattered, might as well give her some pair of clothes to wear.

Killer initially thought to lend her some of his clothes but maybe Kidd's clothes would be a better choice. He suddenly have this urge to see his red-head captain's reaction we he saw that the woman was wearing his clothes. The masked-guy smirked at that thought. Though his captain was beyond attractive in most of the woman's population eyes, Kidd always doesn't give a sh*t about women. He was only bound to his goal to find One Piece and enjoy the challenge and journey along the way.

..

Ren saw the masked-guy walking over to her.

After Killer had picked some random clothes on Kidd's closet, he went straight to the woman. He could see that the said woman was tired, sleepy and …she looked, for the lack of better words well…gross, her hair was tangled, her clothes was wet, some dirt was sticking at her face and she was lightly bruised.

"Here" Killer handed the pair of Kidd's clothes to her and she took it. "You could take a bath before you changed with that" Ren face lit up after hearing the word bath, finally she could clean herself up, she could also feel that the masked guy thought of her as gross but she couldn't blame him because she was definitely not in better shape right now.

"Thank you" she muttered looking at the clothes "Is this yours?"

"No, it's the Captain's" Killer answered flatly and he turned himself to Kidd's room and continued "the captain has his own bathroom in his quarters and you may clean yourself there" Killer thought it would be better for her if she takes a bath to the Captain's instead of the common bathroom the crew used. Some of his crewmates might be there so it's safe for her if she's used the Captain's.

"Okay", she replied, Killer led her to the bathroom. Ren thought that the masked-guy didn't lend her his clothes maybe because who in the pits of deep blue sea wanted some random stranger let them wear his clothes. She sighed.

Before Killer could forget, he handed a bag to Ren. "That's yours right, I found it in the captain's room" and that said, Killer already was out of sight.

Ren looked at the bag in her hands. She was thankful, it wasn't lost. She remembered when the fairy had pushed her in the swirly black portal, she was clutching at her bag tightly. She opened her bag and hurriedly looked for her necklace. Then she found the small pouch where she usually put the said necklace which was a ruby gem given to her by her parents in her fifth birthday. She always kept it and she didn't want to wear it because of the fear that she might lose it. She's always been told by her Grandpa Clover that she's often times a scatter-brain, so for safety purposes, she always kept it in a small pouch.

She hugged it tightly. Did she already mention that the day the precious necklace was given to her by her loving parents was also the day that she last saw her parents breathing? Yes, somehow she always thought that maybe her birthday was some kinda jinx or a curse. In her fifth birthday, her parents died and now in her twentieth…you know what happened already. She sighed again, there's no time to be melancholic. She needed to clean herself first.

She entered the bathroom. It was well-cleaned. She welcomed the warm water on the tub. She used the shampoo and the soap that the bathroom offers. She rubbed the shampoo on her hair. It smelled like Captain Eustass, yes the masked guy said this was the captain's bathroom. She giggled at that thought. Then suddenly, a flash of Captain Eustass bathing, soaked and naked body entered in her lecherous mind. She blushed heavily and slapped herself at that. How in the pits of deep blue sea was her mind could even come up with such lewd thoughts at a time like this. " _Stupid Ren, stupid! you're a disgrace to mankind!"_ she scolded herself inwardly.

..

After taking a bath, Ren swiftly changed her clothes and went outside the bathroom. She lightly closed the door and across the room she saw Captain Eustass was lying, sleeping soundly on the bed. She was about to go near his bed when the door opens.

The newcomer spoke, "Oh, I see you're already clean up. Let's go to the galley, dinner is ready" Rod, of all the Kidd pirates he was the most polite one. He led Ren to the galley. Killer also had told them not to do any harm to the girl before Captain Kidd woke up and decided what to do with her. But Rod actually didn't mind having a female crew in this ship. Besides, it's somewhat a refreshing change in Kidd's crew to have a beautiful woman among the bunch of rowdy pirates but he doubt this frail looking woman could survive the harshness of traveling to the sea.

As they entered the galley. The rest of the Kidd Pirates was all settled in their own seats. Heat and Jet was racing who eats faster. Killer was at the corner eating silently, he was already used to his crew's antics. Wire was the most awkward looking, he was wearing an apron, well he was somewhat the only one among the crew who had the ability to cook a decent meal.

For a few crew members, they were rather rowdy, but it's fun to watch them.

Rod cleared his throat to let his crewmates notice them.

Killer and the other members of the crew turned their heads to the two. For a few second they stared at the said two. Then suddenly a soft voice resounded the galley.

"Thank you very much for letting me come here, that's very nice of you letting a stranger like me in your ship. I really owe you guys a lot" she bowed her head.

The Kidd Pirates, being regarded with such a high respect and gratitude instead of fear, loathsome and disgust, Killer was astonished as well as the other Kidd Pirates, it's a rather refreshing change. The Kidd Pirates were known to be a ruthless bunch of pirates. Yeah, Captain Kidd had slaughtered many people but that's because those said people were laughing at his dream of finding One Piece. Captain Kidd never mindlessly and heartlessly killed innocent people. He always has his reasons for killing someone.

His captain was very competitive, he may be easily provoked and he seemingly saw any potential individuals as a challenge to him. He was always hot-tempered. He had always somehow ended up fighting another pirate crew. He also wanted to beat up every marine they encountered but that's definitely natural for a pirate like him. But despite all of Kidd's quirk, Killer could swear loyalty to his Captain. And no matter what, Killer really didn't care of what other people described them. Their pirate crew just continued to sail and travel the vast sea to find One Piece.

Ren raised her head looking at the pirate crew intently. They smiled at her and the masked-guy told her to occupy one of the vacant seat beside the crew and she complied.

"So, what's your name?" Jet asked

They all turned their head to her again.

"It's Ren, Lilian Ren" she replied with a smile.

"It's Killer" the masked guy spoke as if his name was not deadly and his name was natural as "Romeo"

"I am called Jet"

"Rod" spoke the one who led her to the galley.

"It's Wire" the apron wearing man said

"My name is Heat" the last one said. So maybe they all have weird name that's why Killer wasn't actually bothered by his.

"We're pirates, known as Kidd Pirates, haven't you heard about us? We're quite popular you know, especially, our Captain's name was always on the headlines of the news." Rod said

Ren was a historian. And as one she always read books, newspaper and other journals but she had never heard about the Kidd Pirates. She knew that every significant figure and happenings in Grandline could also be heard all the way around the world even in her home island Ohara in West Blue. So maybe, she just missed the articles in the news talking about the Kidd Pirates.

"I'm so sorry but I haven't heard about your crew" but then after all she told the truth while she scratched the back of her head. A certain habit of an idiot like her.

"Is that so.." Killer spoke as he continued "So tell us what about you, where you came from? You're not a local to that Island we first met you, aren't you?" the crew needed to know an info about her if she's gonna stay with them for the meantime.

"Yes, actually I came from an island in West Blue, and I don't really know how to explain properly what happened to me. I just remembered someone pushed me in a swirly black hole and then when I woke up I was already in that island" she deliberately didn't mention that the "someone" who pushed her was actually claiming herself as a fairy. Ren didn't want these guys to think of her as demented. And more importantly, she didn't also want to mention about the eradication of her home island as the fairy had said, she refused to believe in it.

The Kidd Pirates were surprised. But well she doesn't seem to be lying.

"Must be a work of devil fruit user" Wire mused

"Do you know that we're now in Grandline?" Killer asked

"Yes, I have heard of it"

"So what's your plan now?" Rod asked

"I was planning to stay in your ship until I found a transport heading outside the Grandline. If that's okay with you, me staying here in your ship for a while." She replied

During their talk, they were also eating their food. Wire was rather a decent cook, though he doesn't look like one. Ren thought. She had told Wire the food was delicious and in return to her compliment she earned a small blush to the said decent cook. Well, it's very nice to hear someone praising your cooking.

"But you see, if that's the case, you need to talk to the captain about it. Finding a transport heading to West Blue is rather difficult" Killer spoke as he stood up and pick up a tray of food.

The said tray of food was handed to Ren. "Go to the Captain's quarter, he might be awake and starving now. And ask him permission about your plan." Killer didn't know how in the world why he was acting so *cough2x* gentleman-like to this woman. But he also noticed that his crewmates were rather fond of her. Maybe it wasn't unnatural for him act like that. But still, that doesn't explains it.

And so Ren went to the said Captain's quarter.

..

Eustass Kidd opened his eyes. He saw that he was in his room. His clothes was new and his wounds were wrapped up in bandages. His firstmate must have done it.

He remembered how they beated up the bastard Blackbeard, he smirked at the thought of the beaten bastard. And after that he passed out because of exhaustion. So okay, don't ask why he skipped about the kidnapping part, he doesn't want to remember that crap.

Then a soft knock was heard cutting off Kidd's thought. Maybe Killer brought him food knowing that he couldn't move properly because of his injuries.

"Come in!" Kidd said. The door opened. A figure appeared. He raised himself in a sitting position.

"Ki.." He was taken aback. Kidd definitely thought it was Killer. But right in front of him was the demented woman who was kidnapped with him by the bastard Blackbeard Pirates.

After she had closed the door gently, she took a step forward and walked over to his bed. She was holding a tray of food.

"Killer-san told me to take this food to you." Kidd just stared and listened to the woman. He had lots of question in his mind but his mouth doesn't seem to spill it. He noticed that the woman was wearing his shirt rather loosely and Eustass didn't know how in the pits of the deep blue sea he found the sight of this woman wearing his shirt so attractive. Hey, someone just smack him! Attractive crap, my ass!

"Eustass-san, are you okay?" Ren saw his body was wrapped up in bandages, she can't help but wonder if it pained him. _Of course he is pained, idiot Ren._ But Eustass just only looked at her not even saying a single word.

Ren was standing a few feet away from Eustass. A minute had passed but without Eustass uttering a single word made it seemed like an hour. Ren was becoming nervous. Why won't he say something? Oh God.

"Captain?" she asked but again no answer.

Eustass Kidd couldn't help it, the more he stared at the woman, the more she looked so attractive. Her long black hair was hanging beautifully at her side. Her red-eyes were sparkling against the dim light of his room. Oh for fate sake! What's happening to Captain Eustass Kidd? Maybe he's the demented one.

 _Oh my god! Is he thinking about a millions ways to throw me at the sea?_ Ren thought. Maybe she could move closer to him and asked him what was wrong with him or her rather in order to end her silent torture.

Eustass Kidd saw that the woman was moving closer to him. But wait, is she about to fall?

Ren decided to walk closer, _oh god, please guide her!_ But due to the traitorous gravitational force and partly her stupid uneasiness, she stumbled and lost her balance resulting her to fall on top of the injured captain. The tray of food was dropped on the floor, wasted and causing some noise of the breaking poor dishes.

Due to her stupid stumbling over, Eustass Kidd was pushed against the soft mattress of his bed. The demented woman was on top of him. They were both shocked. But although Kidd felt slight pain when his injured body was pressed, he couldn't help the foreign sensation that engulfed him as he smelt the scent of his shampoo and soap in her.

"OH MY GOD!" the demented woman snapped lifting her body. "I'm so sorry!" Eustass stared at her. Her face was flushed. "Are you alright?!" _idiot Ren, what have I done?! The food was wasted_ , Eustass was heavily injured and she just tripped her stupid self to him causing her to inflict more pressure to his injuries.

To her being so compulsive, she hysterically placed her hands randomly in his body to check his injuries. And oh for fate's sake she accidentally "misplaced" her palm in the thing between his thighs…

A few seconds passed

Kidd eyes widened…

Her eyes also widened..

DID SHE JUST GROPED HIM IN HIS %^$&(*#?!

-to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Only my "groper" OC Ren**

 **..**

The moment she realized that her palm was (cough2x) groping the certain male part of Captain Eustass Kidd. Like any other idiot would do, she shrieked loudly that the red-head pirate swore his eardrums had been partially damaged.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" the certain groper girl named Ren immediately removed her stupid hand on Kidd as she hysterically stormed off outside Kidd's room.

As fast as the speed of light.

A sound of shattering dishes followed by a loud shriek was heard throughout the ship. The Kidd pirates who were busy in their own respective whereabouts within their ship immediately scurried where the loud feminine scream was coming from.

Killer suddenly became alarmed, he was definite that the scream was from Ren's. Maybe his captain didn't like the idea of seeing the woman in the ship and then he decided to harm her or worst, even killed her. The masked man felt an unwanted wave of guilt forming inside him. He was the one who ordered the girl to go to Kidd's room at the first place.

Beside Killer, Wire spoke hesitantly. "Did you think.. that Captain had harmed her?" so Killer was not the only one thinking about that or maybe it's obvious to conclude what might've happen knowing the attitude of their hot-tempered captain.

"I just hope Captain didn't kill her. She's far too innocent for her life to end like this." Rod remarked. They all knew his captain was trying to kill her when the two first met but when the kidnapping crap occurred, they saw that maybe that the initial plan of their captain might've been forgotten. But now, the Kidd pirates weren't sure anymore.

The five members of the Kidd pirates were in front of their captain's room. Killer anxiously placed his hand to the door knob of Kidd's room. Killer had witnessed fair share of murder as a pirate but this time, he hoped that the crime scene he imagined in his mind would not welcome his sight after opening the door. But before he could totally open the door, a chucking voice of their captain was heard. And that was it, the Kidd pirates thought immediately that their captain was chuckling at his onslaught. _Poor girl_ , they simultaneously assumed as they finally opened the door.

Kidd was never been shocked in his life. How should he react? Or what was that happened just a while ago? He couldn't grasp what's that all about? Did that Blackbeard bastard smashed his head hardly to the point that his mind can't even comprehend simple things? His mind summed up what happened.

After they were kidnapped, he had woke up to see the demented woman standing inside his room and he was momentarily surprised by the girl wearing his shirt and somehow that turned him on or whatsoever crap was that. And then the woman just tripped herself and landed on top of him, then the next thing, she accidentally, by the looks of it had groped his balls, then the said woman ran off screaming like a madwoman. So that's it. Simple. No big deal.

And that was just ridiculous.

And then finally regaining his thoughts properly, he chuckled. He could remember clearly the woman's face painted with embarrassment and as red as his hair.

..

Immediately the Kidd pirates scanned their eyes around their captain's room. The sight of shattered dishes on the floor and the chuckling Eustass welcomed them. No sign of a dead body of the girl.

"Kidd, what happened?" Killer asked with tone of confusion

As Jet followed by "Captain, why are you laughing?"

"I can't see the woman, where is her corpse?" that was Heat who asked his captain politely as if his insinuation was not terrifying.

Kidd could see the confusion in his crew's faces. He had stopped chuckling when they entered his room. He had already guessed what they were thinking. But before he could answer his bemused crewmates, another figure had entered his room.

A panicked woman's voice suddenly invaded the crew's ears, "I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME.. I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT" Ren bowed her head automatically. "I know I'm such an idiot for doing that, screaming like a madwoman but I hope you forgive me Eustass-san". She had realized how stupid she was. Instead of apologizing, she chose to scream her lungs out and ran off after she just had _groped_ him.

There was a moment of silence. So the presumed corpse wasn't actually a corpse. The black haired woman was absolutely intact and unharmed.

"Eh?" the Kidd pirates were all confused and definitely curious what really happened between their captain and Ren. Then all of a sudden Eustass Kidd spoke.

"Raise your head woman" though his words could be described as commanding, the tint of amusement in Kidd's husky voice stood out more. Killer could see that his captain was restraining himself to laugh. What happened? Again the Kidd pirates inquired. Their captain rarely acts like this though they were somewhat, for the lack of better words relieved that their captain didn't kill her as they initially thought.

There was a seconds of silence again and Ren chose to voice out her reason for seeing the captain at the first place cutting off their momentarily daze.

Calming herself, her mouth spoke politely "I came here to ask permission from you to let me stay here on your ship for the meantime, please I have nowhere else to go" she looked straight onto Kidd's eyes but a flash of embarrassment made her look down at the floor she was standing. But she knew she needs to act sane if she was asking him to grant her request.

She looked up again locking her crimson eyes on his golden orbs.

Killer regained his thoughts as he coughed and spoke "Yeah, she already explained her situation to us and I believe she held no harm Kidd."

Captain Eustass nodded at Killer as an answer. And Killer also knew that his captain was signaling him and his crewmates to leave the two of them to talk.

The sound of the door closing was an indication that Ren was now alone in the room with Eustass Kidd.

Lilian Ren remained in the place where she was standing. Kidd was sitting on his bed looking at the anxious girl in front of him. And then Kidd finally spoke flatly

"Do you realize that you're asking a request from a pirate?" did this girl even realize that she was going to stay in a pirate ship full of men? And more importantly strangers that have bad impression and considered by the people as ruthless bunch of crew?

Throwing out her uncertainty aside she replied "Yes" and she explained her predicament to him.

"So what would I get in return if I let you stay in my ship?" he smirked inwardly, this could be fun. And well, Kidd didn't really mind her staying on his ship for a while and she had also found that golden cane worth million berries, so letting her stay in his ship wasn't really a big deal and he's kinda…ahem, intrigue at her but he will never admit that to himself ever. But again, " _She looked so weak to be able to in use when in battles. She might just be a burden_ " Eustass Kidd's rational mind thought.

As if sensing what Eustass thought, Ren replied "I may not be that useful physically but you know…um I can cook properly" she doesn't really want to sound arrogant or stupid rather but still she need to convince him that she had a use "I can also do laundry or cleaning. And I'm good at handling kids, oh but… I'm not thinking you guys are kids (though the red-head's name was pronounced as kid or whatsoever)" now she was blabbering nonsense "I mean I'm not that totally worthless or…" she continued to spout random things she could think of. She was aware Kidd was looking at her like she was a fool.

You couldn't blame him.

A side of her stupid brain was telling her also that she liked to be with Eustass, that's why she wanted to stay in his ship but that insane thought was immediately erased by another side her sensible thinking. Eustass Kidd might throw her in the sea if he learned that she had this odd fascination towards him and that's the least thing she wanted to happen right now.

After hearing her weak attempt to convince him to make her stay in the ship, he wanted to laugh at her but he didn't do it anyway.

And Eustass mused at her certain statement _"may not be useful physically"_. Physically? why did it sounded dirty in his mind, or maybe this girl was just so naïve. She wasn't aware what were some horny men thought of the use of a woman physically especially among ruthless pirates. But definitely Kidd was not among those who took advantage of an innocent woman's body. He wasn't really into that. He was focused mostly on his adventures in the sea and finding One Piece.

And mostly, he loved fights.

Ren noticed that Eustass hadn't replied at her for a minute. She really hoped that he would consider her request. Or maybe she could tell him about _that_ to make her seems useful in battle but she immediately rejected that. She swore that she would never transform into _that thing_ for the rest of her life. She even had nightmares when she thought about it.

Eustass not sensing her sudden distress, he spoke smoothly "Just don't be a burden and if a battle ensued, you are responsible for your own well-being woman" he didn't really know why did he say something like that. He was being a polite one, well if you considered that as polite. But he was known to be a ruthless supernova for fate's sake! But again, when he saw the woman's face lit up as her soft lips curve into a genuine smile, all his rational thoughts seemed to fade slowly.

There again, that stupid foreign sensation formed inside him. Damn!

"Thank you very much, I promise I will do my best not to be burden" she spoke cheerily and she continued "by the way, I'm sorry for spilling the food" she turned her eyes to the tray with broken dishes sprawled on the floor. "I'll get a new one immediately" she made a move to open the door outside but before she could leave, Captain Kidd's voice resounded.

"Name?"

She was slightly taken a back. But yes, she hadn't formally introduced herself to him. She turned her head as the sudden gush of wind coming from the opened door gently blew her long black hair, she answered, "It's Ren, Lilian Ren" and she dashed off to the kitchen after giving another warm smile of hers to the red-haired captain.

Kidd inwardly repeated her name _"Ren, so that's her name huh, sounds like a weak name."_ But somehow, he liked the sound of her name. His lips slowly managed to curve upward slightly.

After sorting out things for the time being, Killer had showed her where she would sleep. It was a small room with a single bed. She was very thankful to the Kidd Pirates that they even provided a room for stranger like her to stay in.

That night she slept her stress out and rested her tired body on the comfortable bed. Today, so many new things happened to her. She let her mind free of thoughts for now.

..

The next morning all the Kidd Pirates were on the galley having their breakfast except the certain captain.

Last night as Killer showed the girl to her new room, he asked Ren what happened between her and Kidd. He was somewhat, for the lack of better word fitting the mask man, let's say relieved that his captain allowed the girl to stay at their ship. And he couldn't resist his curiosity of wanting to know why she was screaming loudly that night. But Ren only replied with a "nothing, it's really nothing" while blushing and that made him more curious. But to his utter disappointment, the girl didn't tell him what he wanted to know. And living up to his calm image, he didn't ask her again, not wanting Ren to think he's nosy so he asked his captain instead. But Kidd was as stubborn as the girl except for the fact that Ren was blushing while Kidd was chuckling. The massacre man became more curious. For pete's sake! But then, Eustass didn't also told Killer what happened and why was the girl screaming. So he called it a night.

But this morning, luckily for the curious Killer, his crewmate asked the girl instead. They were also as curious as Killer. And like what she told Killer last night she also told "nothing and don't bother" to them but the expression in her face betrayed her statement. She was blushing madly that made the crew more curious.

"Ne Ren-chan" so that was Rod as he continued "tell us already." Well, it's very common for a person to pursue a thing if they were denied of it. The more Ren said nothing, the more the crew got curious.

"You know, we thought that captain harmed you after hearing your scream. So what's really the reason for you to scream like that?" Heat asked

"And the captain won't tell us" Jet followed

The Kidd pirates were now staring at her intently as she sat down on one of the seat in the galley.

 _Oh my god. This is getting ridiculous. A simple thing becoming a big deal, they're so persistent. For fate's_ sake. She sighed in defeat.

"I'll tell you but promise don't laugh at me, okay?" she finally spoke

They nodded their head simultaneously in response listening intently of what she's going to say.

"Um, I.., I" she hesitated if she should really them. Touching a certain male part by ACCIDENT shouldn't really be that big deal but screaming like a madwoman was the issue. If she hadn't screamed her lungs out that loudly. She could've prevented her upcoming humiliation. Even though the crew had promised that they wouldn't laugh at her, she knew that they would still. They would definitely thought of her as a fool which she really began to think she truly was.

They were still eyeing her. She gave in.

"I just accidentally touched his #$%^*#" she said flatly.

..

Eustass Kidd woke up. He was in very pleasant mood this morning. His injuries were not painful anymore. He had showered his hot and well-toned body and after that he changed his clothes as he immediately proceeded to the galley.

But before he had reached the galley, the sound of his laughing crew welcomed his ears.

"HAHAHAHA. That was hilarious Ren-chan" Rod was holding his stomach

Killer was laughing his mask out, albeit not as loud as his crewmates.

"You tripped and landed on top of captain and then out of the blue you accidentally touched his balls?!" Jet was banging his palm repeated on the wooden table laughing loudly.

"Then instead of apologizing I screamed like a madwoman" Ren finished with a tone of irritation. While her face was expressionless. "You promised, you wouldn't laugh. I really shouldn't have told you" she continued in a deadpan tone. But she couldn't actually blame them for laughing at her stupidity. It was just very silly.

"Sorry, it was just very amusing. We really never thought that something, well ridiculous like that was the actual..Captain!" Wire stopped at the sight of his captain entering the galley.

All heads turned to Eustass Kidd.

Ren's expressionless face suddenly became flushed as she caught the sight of the red-head captain. Just this moment the crew was laughing at the _happenings_ last night. She couldn't help the sudden embarrassment she felt right now.

"Why are you laughing this early morning" Kidd's non-existent eyebrows knitted. What in the fate happened his crewmates this hyper? Not that he was against it.

Ren decided to spoke first before one of this guys could tell their captain what was that ridiculous thing they were feasting at. "Oh, Rod is just telling one of his experience in his childhood and it's just so funny..hehe" she spoke awkwardly as she scratched the back of her neck. She wasn't really good at lying but she could somehow pass it out. Lying.

"Is that so?" Kidd inquired

"Yes, it is" Killer spoke. The other member of the crew nodded in affirmation. They really didn't want to embarrass the girl further, more of in front of the person subject onto her embarrassment. They were quits now, in return for laughing at her though they had promise not to.

Kidd then sat on a vacant seat as he grabbed the plate and started off eating his breakfast. There were plenty of foods placed on the table. Kidd was slightly surprise that the food was very delicious.

Ren was a bit nervous as the red head captain sat on the seat beside her. Not helping also that the said captain started eating the food she cooked. Well, the first thing she did this morning was to cook the best breakfast meal she could. She wanted to at least prove that she had worth even in little things like cooking meals.

Tilting her head to have better look on his face, she asked "Is it good?"

Kidd turned his head to the owner of the soft voice. He knew this girl was asking about the food he was eating now. It didn't taste like Wire's cooking.

It was very delicious but he would rather remove Killer's mask than to say it out loud. Killer actually could get very deadly as his name when someone attempted to remove his mask, so how much more if it was removed totally? Kidd was certain his first mate would mutilate anyone into pieces when that happens. So instead he answered the girl with "Not bad" as he focused on eating the delicious meal.

That two words washed all her nervousness and she smiled softly. While the other members of the Kidd Pirates just watched the seemingly cliché-shoujo manga romance moments. But they knew their captain would boil them if they voice it out.

The atmosphere surrounding the crew seems to be less menacing. The presence of this girl in the crew had definitely brought a change. _But this said change kinda feels good_. The Kidd pirates thought.

- _to be continued_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Only my "madwoman" OC Ren.**

..

Three days.

It was already her third day staying as a freeloader in the Kidd Pirates ship. She have somewhat grasp the routine of the Kidd pirates. She had also noticed some of their quirks. Eustass Kidd, as she had already noticed before was very hot-tempered, he would raise his voice from time to time with no apparent reason, he likes to order around his crewmates and he would randomly order her to clean that, those and there and wherever as she complied obediently, not wanting to enrage his seemingly always foul mood.

Killer was the level-headed one. He was always calm as opposed to his redhead captain. Heat somehow was the silent type (as if he wasn't laughing his stomach out during the "groping" incident) and he liked to call their captain as "Master" or "Boss". Rod was the friendliest among them while Jet was somewhat a tsundere type, sometimes he would also shout to her when she'd done a mistake but he could be sweet occasionally. While Wire was her favorite among them, he doesn't also speak much to her but definitely they got along in kitchen stuffs.

And being also with the Kidd pirates, she can't help but to contemplate the very thing that she observed within those days. How the said pirates communicated with each other. Lilian Ren was raised by her Grandpa Clover to be a polite and a respectful girl and being a local primary school teacher, she always watched her word, careful that she might say bad vocabulary that could influence her little students (though her students sometimes gave her a major headache in addition).

In other words, she wasn't really comfortable to the way the Kidd pirates spoke particularly the red-head captain. Every time he said something, there would always be a ' _the fuck is that Killer!', 'the hell is that Wire' or 'Rod, Jet, get your ass here and look at this shit'_

'Fuck' 'Hell' 'Shit' 'Ass' 'Bastard' 'Dick' and many more foul language haunted her ears for the millionth times during her stay in the Kidd pirates ship

But she never felt like pointing that out. They're pirates after all and it's not that unusual. But mostly, she was afraid that Eustass might kill her if she did that stupid thing such as reprimanding him by his vocabulary. Or so that's what she wanted to believe. But deep inside her, she found the cursings of the hot-tempered captain as cool. She found herself admiring him. Yeah, call her a hyprocite for acting like a seven year old kid who admired his ten year old brother's bad vocabulary.1

Surprisingly, she somehow got used on the ship. The Kidd pirates, of course except Eustass would tell her about Grandline and whatsoever related things occasionally. Rod would teach her about tools from time to time while Wire would accompany her in the kitchen. Killer also lent her some clothes from the captain's closet while Eustass just glared at his first mate knowing that the mask man was only teasing him by making the girl wear his clothes. But Kidd didn't really know why he was letting that.

What a stupid crap!

This afternoon, Lilian Ren was with Heat cleaning the deck. It was very peaceful. The sky was perfect blue as well as the sea. No signs of storm in any form. It has been over an hour and she decided to take a break. She went to the rear side of the porch and stretched her arms, setting aside the mop she'd been using for cleaning. She inhaled the salty breeze of the sea until she noticed a suspicious shadow below the ship.

"Heat look! what the fuck is that?" she said in a puzzled tone but her voice was so soft that Heat thought that he might've be hearing things. Did the girl just say the word "fuck"? The Kidd pirates were aware that the girl's language was always decent within those days of her stay in their ship. And how that surprised Heat to hear that the very polite girl that never cursed just say an offensive term such as "fuck"?

Coincidentally, the other members of the Kidd pirates, this time including the red head captain was within the vicinity. Definitely, they had heard her also. Rod who was hammering, hit his thumbnail instead of a particular nail while Wire gaped slightly. But the way she spoke was far from Eustass's. it's like she wasn't aware she had just said that.

 _What the heck was that?_ The Kidd pirates simultaneously thought

The bemused pirates just looked at her. Her back facing them as she gestured her left hand urging Heat to come over. "Hurry Heat, there's a shadow below and it's getting bigger and bigger" her panicked voice cut the internal musings of the said pirates.

They hurriedly went to her side, curious what she means when all of a sudden a very gigantic three-eyed monster appeared from the sea. A sea-king with black and white scales that looked like a snake was looming over the ship.

"SHIT!" that was (my) swearing Eustass' voice

"KYAAAAAAAAAH!" Rod and Jet's high pitched scream resounded.

"A SEA-KING!" it's was Wire

"A giant phyton!" Heat spoke in a slight panic tone.

Kidd and Killer could only gape at the monstrous being. Encountering sea-kings and other creatures in the Grandline wasn't uncommon but this time, they were absolute that this one was the, well scariest and the creepiest. The sea-king looked like a giant snake with white and black stripes scales. Its eyes were piercing and its tongue was like that of an anaconda ready to swallow the ship in whole.

Did someone also mention that the eerie snake had actually two creepy heads?

Lilian Ren was quite astonished. The monstrous creature scared her off but being an archaeologist, seeing something like this was spectacular. She had only seen something like this in the books, so she was very thrilled to witness a live one personally.

Suddenly the two monstrous snakes hissed simultaneously making the Kidd pirates geared up their weapons. Killer set his scythe preparing for an attack as the snake begin its attempt to squeeze the ship.

The ship trembled at the wave created by the struggling sea-kings. Ren gripped the railing tightly for support. The thought of being thrilled by sight of these rare monsters be damned! It's trying to eat the ship, for fate's sake!

Kidd flung his metallic arm and blasted the head of one of the monster's head making the said monster hiss in pain. While its other head chucked itself at the ship as Heat blew a flame towards it. Killer managed to slash it flawlessly. The sea-king's head was narrowed into one now.

Kidd threw his metallic fist again to the roaring creature as a finishing blow to the said monster.

Jet and Rod were useless as well as Wire who readied himself to attack to nothing because his captain already finished off the last head. Stupid snake for scaring them out, only to be just a weak creepy-looking monster. " _Such a waste of scream_ " Rod and Jet hypocritically thought.

Ren was still gripping on the railing tightly, the ship was still swaying hard. She was very amazed by the Kidd pirates. In an instant they finished off the snake quickly. But suddenly another sea-king popped up surprising the Kidd pirates. But Jet and Rod, being useless a while ago hurriedly swung a firm strings strangling the head of the monster. Rod was from the left while Jet was on the opposite. They squeezed the monster's head until it choked. But out of the blue the monster being choked spat some black slick fluid that came from its mouth before meeting its demise as Rod and Jet perfectly landed on the deck.

But unfortunately for the useless girl who was gripping tightly at the railings to balance herself. The sticky black liquid spat by the monster landed precisely at her causing the poor girl to shriek loudly.

"Eww! What's this!" the poor girl cried

Due to her utter disgust, she lost her grip to the railings and with the swaying of the ship, she found herself falling from the ship until she could feel her body slowly sinking at the blue sea.

Kidd caught the sight of the girl perfectly. In the midst of their fight against those shitty giant sea-kings, his eyes got a glance to the girl gripping on the railings tightly. She looked very helpless. And to his utter amusement, the slick disgusting liquid spat by the monster landed precisely at her. Kidd wanted to laugh at that sight but he didn't had a chance to because the girl sudden started off falling. His eyes widened.

All the Kidd pirates were shocked at the girl. They all saw her idiotic falling-on-the-rails scene. They all hurried to the spot where she vanished. They expected to see her floating on the sea cussing on the monster which spat a sticky liquid at her and causing her also to fall at the railings. Killer had readied the rope to pull her up to the ship. But to their utter horror, the girl was not on sight floating on the blue sea.

Alarm surged in. Did one of the sea-kings ate her? But the sea-kings were already dead. But then again, where is she? Did she drown or something? But then again and again, it's impossible for a someone who grew up in an island not to know how to swim except if that someone was a devil fruit user. Did she twist her ankles or what?

"Killer!" Eustass voice cut off all his crewmates unwanted thoughts. Eustass Kidd didn't know why he had this urge to dive in the sea to search for her and (cough2x) save her. But he knew he's only adding to the problem if he jumped (heroically) in the sea. He couldn't swim for fate's sake! Eustass Kidd was a devil fruit user after all.

But before Killer could dive in, Wire volunteered instead. He jumped in and within a minute he already caught the sight of the girl sinking at the sea, her eyes were closed. No sign of struggling as if her strength was depleted.

Wire emerged at the sea holding the unconscious Ren in his arms. Killer dropped the rope as the Kidd Pirates pulled the two.

Ren's mind was black. She couldn't see anything but black. _Where am I? What happened to me? Yeah, I fell in the ship. I can't swim. My strength diminished. I drowned. Am I dead?_

"Oi, WOMAN WAKE UP!" _Is that Eustass-san's voice? So maybe I'm not dead yet._

After Wire had gently laid her on the deck, Eustass Kidd could see that the woman was not breathing.

"Captain, she isn't breathing!" Wire spoke anxiously

Immediately Kidd thrusted a quick blows between her shoulder blades with the heel of his hands. "Oi, WAKE UP!" he repeated pushing his palms harder to restore her breathing.

All the other members of the Kidd pirates have worried looks. They were all silent at the sight their captain reviving the girl.

"WOMAN, BREATHE ALREADY, I HAVE STILL SOMETHING TO ASK YOU, SHIT!" he didn't want to admit it but Eustass Kidd felt a sudden unwanted concern to the woman. Fuck! She isn't waking up. He wanted to ask her if she's a devil fruit user or whatsoever bullshit crap. "DAMN, WAKE UP!"

 _He's cursing again_.

She could feel a pressure above her chest. Then out of the blue. She coughed. Gaining precious air into her lungs.

The Kidd pirates felt something that the majority of the society called "relief".

Lilian Ren groggily opened her eyes.

The sight of the Kidd pirates welcomed her. She was about to say something when Jet spoke.

"You scared the hell of us you idiot girl!" Jet being a tsundere ass. Just let him be. He was just concerned to her and he can't express himself properly.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall on the railings..hehe" she wanted to ease the tension building by chuckling lightly.

"Next time, just watch out okay" Killer (gently) told her

But suddenly to their surprise. The very captain of the Kidd pirates spoke.

"What the heck are you? Why did you drown, can't you swim? Are you a devil fruit user? Why didn't you tell us?" Kidd asked the girl hastily.

"What are you talking about?" there was a pause "I drown coz I don't know how to swim, that's it. I'm not a devil fruit user" Ren replied shivering slightly at the cold.

"Don't you dare fool me woman!" this time his tone was menacing. He knew, it's impossible for someone not to know how to swim when they were living in an island surrounded by water unless if that someone was a devil fruit user.

"Are you Zoan, Logia or Paramecia?" Kidd was now irritated, this girl was absolutely a devil fruit user. He could feel it somehow, maybe that's because he's also one.

She just only stared at him as a response.

He then forcefully grabbed the collar of her black t-shirt (or his T-shirt rather), Kidd continued "Why in the fuck didn't you use your devil fruit power when that Blackbeard bastard tried to molest you?!"

Ren was beyond surprise. But she needs to say something. Eustass looked very angry.

"I'm.. I'm not a monster, and I won't transform into that thing" she replied slowly but her tone was bold at the same time. Her eyes locked onto Eustass'.

She tried her best not to shiver at the thought of her devil fruit form. But the lone tear that escaped in her crimson eyes betrayed the emotion she was trying to hide. The Kidd pirates could only stare at the girl. Mixed emotion of curiosity, pity, irritation, annoyance and surprisingly, concern were painted in their face.

"I won't transform into that beast who killed my parents.." she was quivering now.

"I'd rather die" that was the word that made the Kidd pirates realized her iron resolve. This woman looked like she had some traumatic experiences. And what did she mean by 'the beast who killed my parents'? Was she implying that she was the one who killed her parents?

There was a silence. The Kidd pirates didn't know what else to say at her revelation until the masked man spoke.

"Kidd.." Killer gently tapped his captain's shoulder and he shook his head. "Let's let her rest"

Kidd unlaced his tight grip into Ren's shirt as he looked at his first mate who crouched down in the side of the girl urging her to stand up.

"Ren, let's go to your room. You need to change your clothes." Killer glanced at her wet clothes while the girl meekly nodded in response.

As the two went to Ren's room, Rod and Heat busied themselves at the large piece of flesh of the sliced sea-king that had wandered in the deck.

"We could have this sea-king's meat for dinner" Jet joined his crewmates

"Yeah, I'll cook some of it now, Ren might like it" Wire added and a hint of worry in his voice.

Eustass Kidd glared at his crewmates. He felt like he's the villain here. Not that he care about it.

He sighed and went to his own room.

 _-to be continued_

..

 **(1)It's when Ace requested Makino to teach him manners and Luffy keeps on insisting that Ace's foul language was cool. I really love that scene and it's making me also cry everytime I watched it. Ace's death was just heart breaking.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Story thus far:_

 _Lilian Ren was from Ohara, an island in West Blue. One time she met a mystical being or a fairy and that said fairy told her that the island would be soon eradicated and thus pushing her in a portal (without her consent) to save her from eradication. Not knowing, that portal would lead her to an island in Grandline and more importantly it was twenty years later from her original timeline. The poor girl (un)fortunately wandered in the Kidd Pirates' ship and she's now freeloading at the said ship until she could find her transport way home to Ohara. Ignorant that it had long perished twenty years ago by the "buster call" done by the marines to eliminate the island of Scholars._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Only my "freeloader" OC Ren**

 **..**

 _When the half of the moon found its other half, painting a ball of white in the dark sky, the embodiment of the demons would descend below. Soon followed by chaos and destruction befall to the island. However, the powers of the chosen one would always prevent the moon to its original circular shape._

Moonlight Spark. It was the name of a unique island in Grandline. The people in there worshipped and followed a very single tangible being they called _"The Healer"_. The chosen one.

Even in a progressive lifestyle people always need a superior being to look up to.

People always need a divine involvement in their lives as guidance to everyday human living.

 _The Healer_ serves as the island's lord or lordess rather, if there was a term such as that.

Lady Maria, that's the name. She was a twenty-four years old islander from the Moonlight Spark and she was known as " _The Healer_ ". The chosen one to fulfill that role. She had a very long sky blue hair that matched her blue eyes that any person would swoon over it. She was from a particular clan in the said island that provides a suitable leader per generation to guide the island of Moonlight Spark. She had a power to heal injuries and disease that made her more authentic which the island folks worshipped.

She was isolated in a well-guarded place in the middle of the island. She talked less and reserved. She wasn't always seen in public unless in an urgent matters such as when fulfilling her duties as _the chosen one_.

The room was an embodiment of a silent sanctuary. She was sitting across the window. Her eyes reflected something that no one can guess what she was exactly looking at or thinking at.

A knock was heard. She muttered a word "Come in" in response

A thin old looking man maybe at his late fifties entered and bowed. "Lady Maria, the elite guards said that they spotted a pirate ship coming at the island"

"The usual, let Chief Carlos handle them and if anything suspicious happen let me know" Lady Maria replied coolly, not even glancing at the old man.

"As your wish my lady" the old man respectfully dismissed himself as he closed her sanctuary.

..

It was six o'clock in the morning. Lilian Ren was being paranoid, as she usually was. It was yesterday that her falling-on-the-rails stunt happened. The crew already knew that she was a devil fruit user. So what if they knew she was. It wasn't really a big deal, as she thought.

Maybe the way she had denied when Eustass asked her if she had a devil fruit was the disturbing thing. She sighed. She really didn't even want to think of using her devil fruit powers. No matter what happens. She swore.

The sound of a knife repeatedly hitting the chopping board resounded in the galley. She was making breakfast in the morning.

And then out of a sudden she could feel the tears began to water her eyes.

 _Sniff, sniff._

And all she can think of was to curse this stupid onions. Damn it for making her eyes water.

 _Sniff, sniff._

And then the box of salt was suddenly slammed at the table beside her, making her turn. Ren looked at the person who slammed the salt at the table. It was Eustass Kidd. Topless and he looked like he had just woken up, his trademark goggles were missing in his head, leaving his red hair messy.

She was momentarily taken a back. She was so busy cursing at the (innocent) onions that she didn't notice anyone entering the galley. And how foolish she may have looked like when she was crying over a mere stupid onion.

"Oh, Good morning Eustass-san." It's rather unusual for the red head captain to be this up in the early morning in the galley.

"Salt" that was the word that Kidd muttered. "Salt, they say it's better to have salt at your side when you're slicing onions, to prevent your eyes from stinging" he continued.

She was taken a back again. She couldn't help but to smile. "Thank you" and she wanted to add _How cute of you._ She thought or maybe…

Kidd's calm mood abruptly shifted in an irritated one "HAH? Who in the hell are you calling cute?!" yeah maybe she had voice the cute part out loud.

 _Stupid me._ People like Eustass Kidd didn't want to taint their sacred "baddass" image by a (foul) and unacceptable description such as CUTE. The heck was that.

"I mean, the.." she looked around hoping to find anything for her salvation and luckily she found it. She grabbed the box of salt "The container! The salt's container is so cute" she said defensively.

Pathetic and awkward excuses. Just like how she was.

Kidd glanced at the box of salt. Indeed, the flowery designed container was cute. Ahem, no to "cute" word. It's censored In the vocabulary of Captain Eustass Kidd. The word such as "murder" or "savage" etc. were the most preferable terms.

"Whatever" he replied and was about to leave the galley when the girl had called him. He turned his head to Ren.

"Would you like a coffee?" she saw a tiny flick of surprise in his eyes as she continued without him replying. "Just a second, okay" she washed her hands on the sink and hurriedly make a hot black coffee. She wondered a moment if he liked the coffee hard but she continued making it anyway.

..

This morning Kidd woke up early. He wanted to sip a coffee first before taking a shower. And as he went to the galley to grab one, he noticed that it was already occupied by the girl. He wasn't really surprised finding her making breakfast this early.

He entered and it looked like the girl hadn't notice him. And suddenly the girl began to sniff. Is she crying? He had suddenly felt a bit wary at the thought of it. And then he heard her mutter about something like stupid onions for stinging her eyes. He chuckled inwardly.

 _Stupid onions_ , indeed.

He remembered something about salt being effective in preventing the eyes from stinging when slicing onions. Truth or not he doesn't care about that crap, it's not like he would ever chop onions or whatsoever. Maybe chopping people, he would reconsider it or maybe not. That was "ill-mannered" Trafalgar's thing.

He slammed the box of salt in the table catching her attention. She immediately turned her head towards him. Her long black hair that was perfectly in braid swayed slightly.

After greeting him as she took the salt. He was about to leave when she offered to make him a coffee. Yeah, he forgot about why he came in the galley in the first place.

He glanced at the girl occupied in preparing his coffee. She was still wearing his clothes, his black t-shirt. Stupid Killer for raiding his closet without his consent. Well it's not that really raiding, Killer just took two pair of shirts and a pants only. But it looks like she had fix the pants to fit her size but the shirt was as it is though it loosely framed her petite body.

They were nearing in an island and she could buy some clothes in there, he thought. But wait, what about her undergarments? Did she changed it during her stay in their ship? Kidd mentally slapped himself. Why in the fate he just thought about stupid things such as her undergarments or whatsoever bullshit crap.

He sighed.

After she had done making a coffee, he grabbed it as he nod in return and left. It felt wrong for a ruthless captain like him to casually say thanks, it would again taint his image if he'd done a polite thing such as expressing gratitude. Thanks, my ass.

She managed to curve a smile when the red head captain had left the galley. She was busy grinning like an idiot the she didn't notice someone came in again.

Jet walked in and immediately his eyebrows knitted suspiciously at the sight of Ren "Why in the early morning you're grinning like that? You look like a fool"

She snapped at her thoughts and looked at the rude guy who had just entered the galley. "Just shut up Jet" embarrassed she resumed what she was doing before Kidd came.

"What? Don't disrespect me, I'm your superior you stupid Ren, I came here first in the ship before you!" the childish full-grown adult Jet whined.

"Okay, okay, I got it already _superior_ " she replied sarcastically in a bored tone. Jet was usually hot-tempered and always mimicking his red head captain. How childish really.

"Good, you understand" ignoring her sarcasm Jet asked "What are you making for breakfast? I'm starving"

..

It was already afternoon, an island was on sight. Heat, the navigator informed his crew.

The Kidd Pirates readied themselves to venture the island. It felt like it's been a long time since they had enjoyed themselves in raiding and scaring off people.

The ship was docked at the left side of the island.

Killer told Ren that after they have pawned the golden cane she found in the winter island before. She would be given some money for her to buy her own necessities such as clothes, etc. While Kidd was glaring daggers after hearing that making him remember how he had raid his closet. And Ren was also assigned to buy some food supplies with Wire.

She was hoping that she could find a way for a transport going to anywhere eventually leading her outside the Grandline and into West Blue. She was still very worried about Ohara. Grandpa Clover and her archeology friends be safe. She had also promised to meet the youngest archaeologist in their island the day when she was teleported here in the Grandline. She wondered what Robin-chan might be doing right now. The little girl must be reading books somewhere in an isolated place again.

Ren was also a devil fruit user so she could relate to the eight year old child. But unlike Robin, her being a devil user was known by only a few people. Robin on the other hand was feared by the other kids in Ohara because she's different. Somehow, she wondered why someone as cute and hardworking as Robin be treated so badly. People sometimes are narrow minded, treating an innocent girl abysmal.

Robin-chan deserves the best.

Her inner thoughts were cut off by Rod, as he spoke. "Ren-chan, are you okay? You're dazing off"

"Eh," she turned to Rod and all the Kidd Pirates looked at her "I'm okay, Thanks"

"Neh, don't tell me you're scared? But I can't blame you, the islands here in Grandline are scary and too much for a weak girl like you could handle" Jet opened his foul mouth again.

"I'm not scared you jerk" she said rather softly.

"Maa, Ren-chan, if anything would scare you in this island just call out my name, I'll come rushing" Rod winked flirtatiously at her.

She giggled in response, it felt weird for a ruthless looking man to do winks like that. "Thanks Rod, but I already have Wire accompanying me in buying food supplies, no worries"

Wire was slightly flattered, did she mean that she was assured scouting the island having him accompanying her?

 _Yes Wire, she just had implied something like that_ , Eustass sarcastically thought. Tch, ridiculous, his crew seems to be less menacing when she came in the picture. Is it a good thing or bad thing? But the certain thing was he just somehow felt irritated at his crewmates' conversation with her like that. His non-existing eyebrows knitted.

"Cut the stupid shit and let's get going men!" Kidd barked at his crew making them startled as they answered simultaneously a "YES CAPTAIN"

The Kidd Pirates went to the nearby town. The island had a nice weather. The temperature was just right, neither cold nor hot.

There in the corner where people don't usually notice, a shadow loomed. A man roughly around at the age of thirty spoke in his snail transponder. "Chief Carlos, the Kidd Pirates had already docked their ship in the west coast and they are now heading in the town"

"Continue tailing them and if they do anything suspicious, let me know immediately. But for now, do not do anything to provoke them, we can't have them rampaging around the town. It's more preferable if we don't have to fight them. They're the infamous Kidd Pirates after all. We might have trouble in defeating them if a battle ensued. And anyway I'm also heading at the town to check them out in my own eyes" replied the Chief of the Elite Guards of the island of Moonlight Spark.

"Yes Chief!"

 _Clank_

..

Kidd was making fun of his firstmate. "Killer, the cane was worth exactly like your bounty." They have pawned the golden cane worth one hundred sixty-two million berries, exactly like the Massacre Soldier's bounty and Kidd somehow found it funny.

"Quit fooling over something stupid Kidd" Killer was glad that the cane was worth that much. He couldn't really fathom why, John's treasure was really a thing. Over a hundred million of berry was a lot of money.

The two were heading to find an inn to settle on for their stay in this island that they have just known a while ago as the Moonlight Spark.

When they had spotted a pawnshop before, they immediately exchanged the golden cane for berries. And then after that, each of them went to their own assigned job. Buying parts and maintenance supplies of the ship was Rod, Jet and Heat's.

"Hmm, when you think about it, the cane was like you" Kidd said not even listening to his firstmate's rants.

"Hah?" the mask man was becoming irritated.

"Yeah, you exactly look like that stick, very thin. Maybe it's your twin or something. You have also exactly the same amount"

Killer sighed. His captain was being ridiculous again. "Okay, okay I know you just want a payback for making fun of Ren's wearing your shirts, but I had sent her to buy her own so she doesn't need to wear yours anymore so quit being stupid already"

Kidd glared at his firstmate. He was about to open his mouth for a retort when the snail transponder rang.

 _Purupurupurupuru_. Kidd picked it up. _Gotcha_

"Eustass-san!" It was the voice of a panicked Ren. "Wire!" she was crying. "Wire is injured!" Kidd felt a sudden uneasiness "A monster attacked.."

"What?" Kidd was surprised as well as Killer. His crewmate had just been involved in trouble in less than an hour after parting with them. "Where are you?"

"We'll be there in a minute!" Killer joined in, also worried.

"We are in the market near in the pawn shop we parted a while ago"

Kidd and Killer hurriedly went to where Ren had said, it was just a few minutes away. It was easy to spot them because of a small crowd that had circled them.

Kidd shoved some people aside, several of them murmuring about something about a mythical monster attacking an unsuspecting people out of a sudden.

Wire was sprawled in a stretcher. A local islander provided first aid to tend his injuries.

..

Actually it felt like a blink of an eye. Ren and Wire was strolling at the market leisurely. The two went to the food sections. They were chatting and discussing about some ingredients when out of the blue a loud scream was heard.

A black monster estimated ten meters with sharp talons suddenly popped up causing the people in the market to panic. Ren was shocked and terrified at the sight of the monster. Some people were muttering about how a monster appeared from nowhere _again_. The monster let out an intimidating growl as it began to attack the poor Ren. She dodged the first attack and as Wire fought the monster, it unexpectedly vanished to appear again behind Ren.

The monster was about to slash its claws at her back but Wire had pushed her aside causing him to receive the deadly attack instead. Ren and Wire didn't have enough time to react. The sharp claws pierced his body painfully and he immediately lost consciousness. Her eyes widened as she called his name. "Wire!"

He fell on the ground with a loud thud. Some people shrieked. And the monster vanished into thin air just like how it appeared promptly just like that.

Chief Carlos, the leader of the elite guards in Moonlight Spark happened to arrive somewhere near in the market. He noticed the people were panicking. Instantly, he had concluded what happened. Just recently some monster would randomly appear in the island and attacked people indiscriminately. The guards have been through investigations and they had done many countermeasures to stop this. Few victims have already died immediately by that monster's attack. It was definitely lethal.

..

He was treating the seemingly fatal wound of the victim of the monster until he had heard a commanding voice. "What the hell just happened, Is he okay?" Chief Carlos turned his head to the owner of the voice. It was the infamous pirate Captain Eustass Kidd. So the victim was part of his crew.

Chief Carlos looked at Kidd for a second as he replied. "His wound was immediately stitched but he needs a proper medication immediately. The monster's attacks are fatal and its talons have some poison in it. And this poison is deadly, mind you, he couldn't last a day if he isn't cured."

Killer and Kidd was shocked, they looked at the unconscious Wire. He was very pale. Ren was sobbing beside him. Killer cursed inwardly, in the time like this a presence of a doctor in their crew was badly needed but unfortunately for the Kidd Pirates, they have no proper doctor in their ship. Wire looked horribly endangered.

A guard beside the chief spoke "Chief, we need to take him to _The Healer_ ". The young chief with bright blue hair momentarily thought about it. But pirates or not, he just felt that as the leader of the elite guard responsible of keeping peace in the Moonlight Spark, the victim who was attacked by the monster was under his liability. But he could also make the best out of the situation. He could offer help to these pirates in exchange that they would not harm his island in any form.

"Please, take him to any hospital and treat his wounds already!" Ren bursted crying. Chief Carlos looked at her and he nodded to his comrades.

"There's only person in the island capable of curing the poison. We will take him to _The Healer_ to treat him but in exchange" Carlos looked at Kidd "You pirates wouldn't do any harm in this island or else.."

"WHAT THE HECK?" Kidd grabbed the collar of the Chief's shirt. How dare this guy just make compromise on his own with Captain Kidd.

"Well, Eustass Kidd. Take it or you're crewmate would die" Carlos said coolly.

"You bastard!" Kidd was about to punch the hell of this guy when Killer had ceased him.

"Kidd, Wire's our first priority" Killer said as his captain had loosened his grip to the arrogant guy and let him go rather forcefully.

Kidd scoffed and glared at the arrogant chief.

"Well, let's go" Carlos regained his composure and he led the Kidd Pirates to _The Healer's_ place.

..

They arrived in the place where the unconscious Wire would finally be treated. It was a five storey traditional house. Several guards and servants were seen at the vicinity.

Eustass Kidd couldn't help himself but to glance at Ren, she was still sobbing and muttering about how's it was her fault that Wire was injured. His firstmate gave her a handkerchief and had told her that it wasn't entirely her fault. But still that doesn't stop the girl from sobbing.

The chief had told them about that the monster had randomly started appearing from nowhere recently to the locals utter horror. Kidd mentally noted to hunt this said monster after they were assured that Wire would be okay. And the said chief added that they don't need to worry for their crewmate because _The Healer_ can heal any mortal wounds, disease and etc.

Looking around inside the abode, grand was the best word to describe it. Several decorations plastered around. An old man welcomed them and he led the Kidd pirates in a large room as they settle the unconscious Wire at the bed with white comfy sheets. Chief Carlos told them to wait a while as he called out the person they were seeing.

After a minute the door was opened. A very beautiful woman came in. her long sky blue hair casting at her back perfectly. The old man who welcomed them was at her left side while Carlos was at the opposite one.

Killer and Ren were startled, they expected that "The Healer" that was being talked about was some kind of an old person but in front of them was actually a beautiful woman maybe at her early twenties. They couldn't help but to bewildered at the beauty. But there's no time to be thinking about that now. Wire needed to be treated immediately.

Kidd and The Healer's eyes met for a moment. Kidd thought something strange at the person. He couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was but he ignored it anyway.

"Mar, this is the pirates we were talking about. The red head is the infamous Captain Kidd" Carlos pointed at the irritated Kidd. "And their crewmate needs treatment. The monster attacked the town again randomly" he spoke rather familiarly to her.

"HOW RUDE OF YOU CHIEF CARLOS. DON'T EVER SPEAK TO LADY MARIA LIKE THAT" the old man scolded the young chief for addressing their lordess so informally.

"Tch, what's the big deal in calling this person as Mar?" Carlos pointed at her

"YOU ILL-MANNERED BRAT"

Lady Maria smiled. "It's okay, Elder Jiyo. I like how Car' calls me that"

"Could you _please_ stop your bullshit and treat my crewmate already. You are just wasting my time with your nonsense talks" Eustass Kidd spouted making all the heads turn to him.

"YOU INSOLENT BRAT! DON'T DISRESPECT LADY MARIA/MAR" Carlos and Elder Jiyo simultaneously shouted at the red head captain.

"You're the one to talk" Elder Jiyo glared at the young Chief

"Oh, I'm sorry for that Captain Kidd. I'll treat you're crewmate immediately but before that I would like to request to all of you out in the room. I don't want anyone seeing my healing stunts. Car' and Elder Jiyo too" Lady Maria said.

"Okay~, let's go Captain" Carlos said as he dragged the hesitant Kidd outside the room.

As they were about to leave Ren spoke. "Can I stay? Lady Maria-san." She remained at where she was standing. She didn't really want to leave Wire. She wanted to see him the moment he was cured.

They looked at Ren. Lady Maria momentarily thought about it and then after a few seconds she approved Ren to stay. The men were already out. Ren sat beside the unconscious Wire.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Maria asked

"Um, and it's my fault he got injured" Ren felt like sobbing again. Maria placed her palms at Wire's chest.

"It's not your fault dear, it's no one fault. Things happen with a reason" a sparkling bluish glow engulfed Wire's body. "And don't worry, he would be okay"

She could see that the wounds of Wire were slowly closing. She was astonished, "Are you by chance a devil user Lady Maria-san?"

"No, I'm not. It's actually from our bloodline to have this mystic healing powers. And by the way you can call me Mar…" she looked at her silently asking what's her name.

"It's Ren, Mar-san"

"Ren, it's a nice name" Mar smiled

"Excuse me for being rude Mar-san but why didn't you want others to see you healing someone?" Ren curiously inquired

"I just don't want people overly praising me after seeing my healing powers."

Ren thought also how amazing it was. She couldn't blame people being amazed by Maria's powers. It's really spectacular and to think that she isn't a devil user. She's like a goddess or something.

"You know, in this island they thought of me as some kind a Lord and whatever which I don't really like" Ren felt guilty, she had just thought of Maria as something like that. "But actually I'm just a simple human being who happen to be born in a bloodline having these kind of powers"

..

"From generation to generation a member of a certain clan with natural healing powers was chosen to be "The Healer" that leads and guides the entire island. There are some laws binding the chosen one. He/she wouldn't be allowed to marry and bounded to stay and protect this island forever. Their freedom to live their own lives was lost." Chief Carlos suddenly began his monologue as Killer and Kidd having no choice but to listen. "Mar was from that bloodline. That person wasn't really enjoying that job or may also be described as curse instead. Before was Mar's aunt. She had given up her life to fulfill her duties as the chosen one"

"Anyway, after this I want to hunt down the monster which attacked my crewmates" Kidd said not really interested in Carlos' nonsense story.

"Hah! Oi listen when someone is talking seriously, you apple head!" Carlos snapped, here he was being dramatic but this redhead just ignored him and even said that he would hunt down the monster which Carlos thought it was his job. "And I will be the one hunting the monster, you outsider just stand back"

"Be thankful you bastard, I'm killing down the monster you loser couldn't handle in your stead"

"YOU!"

Killer shook his head. He was in the middle of two big idiots. He sighed, it's better to contact Heat and the others to inform them than to listen to these said idiots.

..

"Oh, if you are looking for a doctor to join the crew then I'm sorry to say this but the island doesn't really have someone to offer" Maria said. Ren had talked to her about Killer wanting to find a proper doctor to become a member of the Kidd Pirates.

"You know, I have healing powers so usually when people are sick, injured or have disease they just went for me and it's also my job to tend them so I think that's the main reason why we don't really have doctors around in this island" Ren was slightly disappointed to hear that.

Mar had also said that there's no any related thing about a transport outside Grandline and it's really hard to find one plus it's very expensive. Double disappointment. But maybe the marines have.

"But wait, there's one person in the island who have a lot of knowledge about Medicine" Maria suddenly blurted

"Really, who?" Ren instantly recovered

"It's Carlos, Chief Carlos. He actually learned to be a proper doctor but I doubt if anyone could convince him to join your crew"

Wire was snoring lightly at the bed as the two continued to chat. His wounds were totally healed.

Then a light knock was heard. Ren went to open the door. It was Killer standing outside.

"Ren, is Wire okay?" he asked

"Yeah, he's totally fine and sleeping right now. Thanks to Mar-san" she replied

Killer looked at the lordess, "Mar-san?" So she had make friends with this island's most important being. "We're grateful" he told Maria and the latter smiled in response. "But anyway, Kidd's going to hunt down the monster, he was with the Chief arguing who would kill it first. They're heading to the hill side near here. The chief said that it might be somewhere around there."

"Can I come too?"

"No, you stay. It's safer here with Wire and by the way that's Kidd's order" We have contacted Rod and the others already. We'll be meeting up later" She hesitantly nodded at the masked man's words. But before he go, he handed a small dagger to her as he muttered about if in case of something happened it's for protection.

Killer then left as Ren gently closed the door. She really wanted to come with them and avenge Wire, _as if she was capable of doing that_. But she knew the Kidd pirates thought of her as a burden so it's better if she stay here.

"Neh, Ren I can see that you really want to come with them right?" Mar spoke

"Yeah, but I would just be helpless and a burden if I got injured"

"But what if I come with you, I can heal any mortal wounds you know." Mar was actually an adventurous one though she doesn't look like

"Eh, Mar-san are you serious?"

"Hundred percent"

"But I doubt if Captain Kidd would allow and I think neither Chief Carlos would also"

"Who said about having their permission? We could just sneak out." Maria winked, this woman was mischievous.

Ren couldn't resist her but what about Wire? Who would look out for him.

"I could order someone secretly to watch him" Mar said as if sensing Ren's reason of hesitating.

She giggled. She couldn't say no to the offer.

..

Mar went to her room. She changed her long dress into a pair of skinny pants and a thick furry leather jacket. She tied her long blue hair into a pony tail. There was a fencing sword at her side. She looked really cool.

The two were sneaking out. They chose to go outside through the backdoor. There were many servants in the front entrance. Mar didn't want to be reprimanded by Elder Jiyo by sneaking out. But thankfully one of her servants was loyal to her and had gone off watching Wire.

The two was already near at the backdoor exit. The sun was already starting to set.

Ren noticed a small cabin, she didn't how in the fate she had felt a sudden urge to go inside it. "Mar-san what's in that cabin?"

"Cabin, oh that. There's actually a large box-shaped stone in that. And I heard that for many centuries it was already there preserved and it had some kinda difficult writing engraved on it. Why'd you ask?" Mar curiously inquired at the dazed Ren.

"Can we look for it even just a minute" her tone was rather excited.

"Of course"

Ren was astonished. A sight of a grayish black stone with writings engraved in it welcomed her. It's definitely a poneglyph. A rare gem for an Oharan archaeologist like her.

" _When the half of the moon found its other half, painting a ball of white in the dark sky, the embodiment of the demons would descend below. Soon followed by chaos and destruction befall to the island. However, the powers of the chosen one would always prevent the moon to its original circular shape."_

"That's what it read" Ren said.

"You can read it? Wow, no one in this island could ever do that" Mar was startled. Several people had come to their island to decipher the writings but no one could. "Where did you learn how to read this kind of writing?"

Ren didn't actually want to answer the question. Being able to read a poneglyph was confidential. The World government had banned people from ever studying about the void century which was only recorded in various poneglyph scattered around the world.

"Just somewhere else, not a big deal..hehe. But anyway, do you have any idea about what it says? The writing here may be connected in this island" Ren said.

"Hmmm. I'll think about it" Mar placed her palms to her chin.

" _When the half of the moon find its other half_.. Maybe it's talking about full moon" Ren was also cracking her brain

As if turning on an imaginary light bulb. Mar blurted "Yeah, that's it! The moon. This island actually never had a full moon. Moonlight Spark was known also for its trademark crescent throughout the year. I had never actually seen it in its full circular shape in this island as far as I could remember. I was surprised first when I learned that all other places have different shapes of moon throughout the month but ours doesn't. But you know, all islands here in the Grandline have their own quirks"

..

 _-To be continued_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Only my "crybaby" OC Ren**

 **..**

 _Twelve years prior…_

 _Two boys were sitting down along the coast of Moonlight Spark. They both have blue hair, a lighter one and a darker one. They considered themselves as bestfriends. They were both an orphan which made them closer and understand each other more._

" _Someday, I want to travel to the sea! I want to explore the world." The one with lighter hair spoke to his friend. "Isn't it exciting? There are so many wonders around the world that is yet to be known."_

" _Yeah, yeah~ you have already told me that a million times." His friend replied in a bored tone._

" _Geez Car' don't you have any motivation? You always seemed to be bored in everything. You'll end up being a nothing in the future if that continues"_

" _Hey, how rude of you to say that, I have my own dreams you know, I want to be the Chief of the Elite Guards that protects this Island someday, you idiot Mar" Young Carlos replied._

 _The other boy named Mar chuckled. "Okay, I get it already future Chief-san"_

 _There was a momentary silence when Mar spoke again. "I want to leave this island in the future but I don't want also to leave Maria onee-chan alone"_

" _Don't worry about your sister. She will be fine. We both know how strong she is right?" But before he could reply at that, a sudden loud explosion erupted._

" _Did you hear that?" Carlos spoke warily. His heart racing rapidly. Maybe the pirates or the bandits who had docked yesterday were running havoc in the town._

" _Let's go!" The two immediately turn to the town's direction. They immediately dashed. Mar was very worried, his sister was at the town. He really wished she was okay._

..

-Back to the present-

Ren and Lady Maria had sneaked out. The two were secretly tailing Kidd, Killer and Chief Carlos at the hill or the mountainous side of the island. And in a short matter of time they could already see the three.

The crescent moon shone brightly above the dark sky. Mar had told her that it was its permanent shape as far as she could remember. She was now certain that the poneglyph was talking about this island. " _When the half of the moon found its other half, painting a ball of white in the dark sky, the embodiment of the demons would descend below"_ She remember the scripture again. So something might happen when it change into a fullmoon. She somehow had a bad feeling about it.

Behind the trees they had passed, Killer noticed something was tailing them. He was very sure that it was Ren and The Healer. He sighed, she was a stubborn girl. He had told her to stay but she did otherwise. He looked at the two idiots in front of him, Kidd and the Chief was bickering about who was the one who would kill the monster first. Kidd planned to hunt it down after Wire's recovery but when the Chief had said he was going to hunt it also. Kidd dashed automatically, not wanting to be outdone by the other idiot. Really, how childish. They were both stupid.

The masked blond wanted to bash their heads. He was already beyond irritated at their arguments. They were too busy with their senseless banters that they hadn't notice the other two who were tailing them or maybe not.

As if sensing something behind Kidd and Carlos simultaneously snapped their head to a suspicious tree behind them.

"Apple! Something's in there." Carlos said warily.

"Don't call me that bastard!" Kidd barked. They were about to launch an attack to what's hiding behind it when a two figure appeared.

"Stop, It's just us!" Ren and Mar defended while the boys were glaring at the two.

 _Stupid twig for being a traitor._ Ren thought at the innocent twig that Mar had stepped on making a cracking sound. Now, the guys had noticed them. She could see that the red head captain was coming at her way.

"Why in the heck are you here woman? Didn't I order you to stay?!" He was irritated.

Ren was about to say sorry for not complying but before she could utter a single word Mar spoke defending her.

"Captain Eustass, I was the one that dragged her to sneak out and tail you guys so don't blame her please" Kidd glanced at the blue haired woman he found _suspicious_ the moment he had seen her. He was also glaring daggers at her.

"I'm sorry Eustass-san, I promised I will not be a burden" Ren spoke.

"Maa, Maa apple head chill out. They're already here" Carlos cooed. "And you Mar, you're still sneaky as always. I was about to scold you but figures apple head had outdone me"

"BASTARD, I already told you to stop calling me that!" Kidd grabbed Carlos' collar for the nth times. Killer noted.

"Enough already, would you!" he snapped. All heads turned to the annoyed massacre soldier.

He sighed. They watched as Killer went their way.

"Ren, how's Wire?"

She looked at him. "Oh, one of Mar's servants was watching him now" Killer looked at the other woman. Mar made a peace sign. He turned his head back to Ren.

"We had met up with the Rod and the others. They took the supplies back to the ship and they're going to the healer's abode after."

"Okay, Wire was sleeping before we left but I'm sure he would wake up soon" Killer nodded in response.

"So, let's get going" Mar spoke.

The five of them walked around the grassy hill or more like a mountain rather. The night sky illuminating faint light. They were silent for a few moments. The sound produced by the nocturnal animals reverberating at the mountain. Sparks of fireflies was loitering all over. It was enchanting.

Kidd was still a bit irritated at the girl. There might be monsters that would suddenly appear and what would a helpless weak girl like her could do to defend herself. He was sneaking a few glances at her. She was looking around, she seemed to be fascinated at the surroundings. He inwardly sighed.

"Isn't it exciting?" Mar broke the silence. "It is like were on an adventurous hunting."

She was always cooped up in the sanctuary, it's very rare for her to went outside doing things like a normal person do. Well if hunting unknown monsters could be considered as a normal person would do. Carlos thought.

"But careful everybody, don't let your guard down, there's a cliff around this area." Carlos warned

Then out of a sudden a loud animal growl was heard. They were alert to what was about to appear. They looked around looking any sign of a monster. Killer readied his scythe. Mar was gripping the hilt of her fencing sword. Carlos was holding his crossbow. Kidd had unconsciously went near to Ren's side, to her utter surprise.

"Everybody, stay alert. Something's coming!" Carlos announced. While Kidd being Kidd retorted a "you don't have to tell us what's obvious dumbass!"

The animalistic snarls multiplied instantly followed by the appearance of some monsters. It was the same as the one that appeared this afternoon that attacked Wire. Estimated ten meters black Cyclops, one-eyed vicious looking creatures. There were about fifteen of it.

Ren was gripping the daggers Killer had given to her tightly. She refused to be a burden. Well the least she could do was not to get in the way and never let herself to be injured by the poisonous talons of these demons. Though she was aware that it was only a wishful thinking of a weakling like her.

Abruptly, one of the monsters launched itself to Kidd along with a deafening roar. He pressed the sole of his boots to the ground as he shoots his fist to its gut causing the cyclop to groan painfully.

Killer and the rest were already engaged in their own battles.

"Watch out for these monsters' claws. Don't let it graze you even a bit. It's poisonous and lethal!" Carlos shouted. He was also in the process of exterminating two of it with his crossbow.

"Woman, hide behind that tree, don't get yourself killed!" Kidd ordered Ren with a hint of apprehension in his tone. She immediately nodded her head. But before she could hide behind the bushes and the trees, her friend spoke.

"Guys, look at the moon. Something wrong with it!" Mar blurted

All eyes looked upward. It was like a fantasy show. The moon was slowly forming into a circular shape forming a bright ball of white. There was twinkling sound it produced. The monsters halted its assaults.

"What in the hell is happening to that retarded moon?" Kidd wondered.

"This isn't good." Carlos was very worried. "This island had the moon in its crescent shape throughout the year and according to the legend passed on. Something bad will occur when it reached its circular shape."

"The poneglyph! It says, _When the half of the moon found its other half, painting a ball of white in the dark sky, the embodiment of the demons would descend below. Soon followed by chaos and destruction befall to the island"_ Ren added. "So the sudden appearance of these monsters was an admonition of something destructive that was to happen during fullmoon"

She was sweating all over. Mar felt a sudden prick in her chest. She was terrified what was about to come. Then out of a blue the monsters formed a circle among themselves. Slowly, at the center a larger demon appeared, it has almost the same appearance as the others expect that it talked.

Killer, Kidd, Ren and Carlos were staring at the abrupt appearance of another of this vicious creature. Those circling it gave way as it raised itself and utter a word looking at them.

"Humans" it spoke.

They couldn't exactly comprehend what was happening. But it looks like the newcomer had some consciousness. It's better to converse with it first than to actually fight them instantly. These black Cyclops looked really hard to defeat.

Chief Carlos asked. "What are you? What do you want in this island?"

"Gutsy little human." The monster who seemed to be their leader spoke gruffly in an ancient accent "I am the King of Cyclops. We are residing in this island for more than a thousands of years. We made a pact among thy forefathers. And now time has come to speak to _The Healer_ in this generation _"_ its tone was deep and intimidating.

"Sorry to say this, but we haven't heard about your existence and about this pact you are talking about" Carlos declared.

A loud snarl coming from one of the Cyclops directed at Carlos was heard as if telling him to back out and cut off his insolence to their leader.

"Thou human have short lives. The last time we have spoken to The Healer was about two hundred years ago and it's no wonder we are forgotten" there was a pause "But a pact is a pact. We are conquering the island if thy Lord doesn't spoke to us"

"Tch, like I care to this bullshit pact or whatsoever crap. I will kill you all anyway" Kidd blurted being hot headed as always, while a metal weapon almost hit the unsuspecting Carlos simultaneously.

"Watch it apple head, don't try to kill me too!"

The monstrous cyclops made a threatening roar at Kidd's statement.

"Wait!" Mar stepped on. "I'm sorry for what he said" She walked in front of the King of the said Cyclops. "I'm _The Healer_ of this generation. Tell me about what do you want." she locked her eyes across the one-eyed demon.

It carefully took a look at her. She was terrified at the monster inspecting her. And within a minute the monster spoke.

"You are not _The Healer_ , I see that thou have something connected to that person but I'm certain of thy are not the one we are looking for" there was a hint of irritation in its voice

 _This isn't happening._ Mar repeatedly thought inwardly.

"Please believe me, I'm the leader of this island. I can give you what you want. Just don't cause destruction among my people" Many had died instantly at the recent random assaults of these monsters. Even she can't handle something as protecting each of her constituents if that goes on.

"Human, thy don't have the thing that we want. Only _the chosen one_ has it"

"No, believe.." before she could finish her retort, the King of Cyclops who hadn't done vicious before during its appearance suddenly bursted.

"LITTLE HUMAN, DON'T TEST MY PATIENCE!" the ground quaked. The roar of the monster reverberated and it harshly spanked Mar causing the poor girl to hit the trees painfully.

"MAR!" Ren and Carlos shouted. The latter hurriedly went to his friend. The former was shocked and terrified. Kidd and Killer immediately launched their attack to the monster. It was a lot dangerous than its cronies.

Two Cyclops blocked Kidd as he countered a "REPEL". They were smashed across the opposite direction. Killer was fighting with his scythe against the talons that were trying to pierce his mask off. These black demons were far more vicious than they thought.

It was a total chaos and sort of one-sided battle.

Ren felt frustration. She was clutching the small _helpless_ dagger in her front. Her friend was unconscious after being hit forcefully. If only she hadn't agreed with Mar sneaking out and tailing Kidd, this won't be happening to her friend. She was blaming herself again.

Instantly, one of the Cyclops launched at her with a loud roar and a threatening sharp claws ready to pierce her body. And as if the world was antagonizing her, instead of her flesh that was about to be slashed, Eustass Kidd blocked it and he managed to hold her in his arms protectively.

She saw red, his blood was spilling

Her eyes widened, she was being a pathetic burden again. She was often being saved by someone, how could she always found herself be a liability. First was Wire followed by Mar then Kidd. It's all her fault. _Her useless self._

She couldn't hear anything. Killer looked like he was shouting something. The ground tremor. The claws of the demons were poisonous and fatal. She was holding the bloody Kidd in her arms. There was a cliff at side. She could see Carlos and Killer running towards them yelling things she couldn't comprehend. Another one of the monsters flung its pointy lethal talons at Kidd's back piercing his body once more. She couldn't feel the ground anymore. She lost to the pull of gravity.

Locking his orange eyes to her red ones as their face was few inches apart. He spoke "I told... you to" Kidd was struggling to catch his breath. "told you to..hide behind the bush" she felt tears flowing in her cheeks. "What if those retar..ded freaks slashed you, huh" it was a painful sight "Poisonous.. lethal, frail girl like you couldn't handle" the two were falling on a cliff. It was like a slow motion action moment. "Idiot woman, don't cry again..not your fault" that was his last words on his struggle to speak. He was holding her tight. His arms were found positioned encircling her waist. He placed her head at the crook of his neck. He embraced her attempting to protect her _again_ from the impact when they fall to the cliff.

"KIDD, REN!" the mask man shouted. Subconsciously, he was about jump at his friends when Carlos grabbed his arm.

"Oi, what are you doing? You won't help anyone if you jump at this cliff too."

Killer was very anxious. "I HAVE TO SAVE MY CREWMATES!"

"I know but I can't have you panicking. So could you please clear your mind first? I know a safe way to go below this steep cliff."

The monsters had left during that small amount of time. They were heading to the town to run havoc. Carlos was in a middle of a big dilemma. And to think that the worst case scenario was about to come yet.

..

They landed on the ground with a loud thud. They were still both alive from falling on the steep unfathomable cliff. She was sore all over but Eustass was worst, his body looked horribly bruised, he was heavily breathing. He wasn't conscious now. He had saved her.

He must be treated immediately. But how? She needs to take him to Mar. But her friend was also beaten down. Or maybe to Carlos, he was also a doctor as Mar had said but then again she needs to take Kidd to the town, the poison might kill him if he isn't cured instantly. Things were in a total mess. The monsters up might be running chaos. What should she do? How could she brought Eustass up?

Maybe if she used her devil fruit powers she could do something to save him.

Ever since her parents had died when she was just five years old, at a young age she swore to never transform into that monster. And as she grew up she had slowly grasp things. She had realized the most certain matter that because of her devil fruit ability, her parents had died. She didn't even thought of making use of it. She couldn't really remember how she looked like when she transformed plus she didn't actually want to remember it either.

She tore her shirt and made make-shift bandages to at least stop his blood from oozing. She wanted to cry again. But now was not the time for that. He was laid on the ground, his head resting on her lap, he looked paler and more pained than when they were kidnapped by the Blackbeard Pirates.

She needs to do something, she was determined to save him or maybe she just want to redeem her pathetic self. But a lone tear escape from her eyes.

" _I'm sorry Mom, Dad"_ she brought him out of her grasp. She stood up. She had said before that she would rather die than to transform into her devil fruit form. But she couldn't also forgive herself if something bad will happen to Eustass all because of her. She had only one choice. She closed her eyes. Her body felt hot inside. There was a cracking sound of muscles extending. Something was growing at the bones of her back, it was a black wings similar to a raven's. Her long hair that was supposed to be braided was loosened during the incident a while ago was now scattered at her sides, it was also changing its color from black to a bright red ones. She really hated to transform into this but now her hair actually turned to her desired color. The ironies of life do its work all the time.

There standing on the ground was a Siren. Her devil fruit was a Mythical Zoan, half bird and a half woman with a black wings and a red hair matching her eyes. She felt a sudden physical strength surge inside her.

Gently, she placed Eustass at her back. "Just hang in there a little longer Eustass-san." She whispered softly in the middle of her sobs at the unconscious Kidd. It felt strange to be in this form but there's no time for thinking anything aside from saving him from danger.

She flew upward with him in between her wings. She tangled his arms to her shoulder. She was very careful not to graze his wounds.

Soft brush of wind enveloped them. The moon was in its bright round glory. Ren arrived at the top where they had fallen from. But no one was there. No Killer, Mar, Carlos and those stupid Monsters. She looked around but still nothing. She then flew ahead. They might have gone somewhere else.

For more than a few minutes she kept on floating on the air heading to the path where the town was, hoping to find someone and to her relief she caught a sight of a familiar long blue hair. She was certain it was Mar. She immediately called out to the running girl. "MAR-SAN!"

The blue haired woman turned her head to direction of the voice. She was momentarily astonished at the sight of beautiful creature approaching. Her long red hair was swaying gracefully under the moonlight as her black wings gently settle down at her side. She landed on the ground perfectly.

When Ren had a better look at the woman, she was surprised it was not Mar but she looked like her, a bit mature, maybe a few years older version of her friend Mar. And she was wearing an eye patch in her left eye.

"You're not Mar-san, are you?" she inquired as she transformed back into her human form.

 _A devil fruit user_. The woman thought

But the Mar-look-a-like instead of saying a response, she had noticed a bruised Kidd behind her back. "Oh my, he's heavily injured!" she immediately went to Ren's side. "Lay him down, I'll treat his wound immediately." She was a very kind hearted woman that didn't hesitate to help a stranger.

Ren immediately complied though she had many questions to this woman that was now helping her, but this time she had pushed that aside. Eustass was more important.

The mystery woman treated him like how Mar treated Wire. They have the same powers and appearance too.

"Are you friends with Mar?" the said look-a-like asked. Ren nodded in response.

After a short pause the blue haired woman spoke again. "I wanted to fix things"

Ren had slight insights of the woman insinuation. The Cyclops had said before that Mar wasn't _The Healer_. And now, a person very similar to Mar appeared. "You're the real chosen one right?"

Kidd was still lying on the ground and was illuminated by the bluish glow from the woman's palms.

"Seems like you already have perceptions of what is happening. I'll tell you since you're also Mar's friend and you know, that person only allowed the people close to him to call him Mar." the look alike spoke. But wait did she just address Mar as HIM not a HER?

Ren eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"Yes, Mar is a boy not a girl." She paused. "His name was actually Mario not Maria. And I'm the real Maria." There was a sad tone in the real Maria's voice, the actual _chosen one._

There was a silence at the shocking revelation until the husky voice of the red head captain resounded.

"So he really was a boy. As expected" Kidd slowly raised himself.

Immediately, Ren asked, "Eustass-san, are you feeling well?" He nodded in response.

"Thank you very much for treating him" she bowed at the real Maria.

"You're welcome"

Ren was very thankful he was saved .But now, Mar or Mario's case was more vital. And there were more important things to do than to hug him for his recovery. _As if Eustass-san would allow her to hug him again. Tch!_

Back to the topic, the two girls asked the boy. "So, you knew?"

"Yeah, I have suspicions when I had first met him. He looked like a woman outside but I had a feeling that he was a man" the red head replied

"Anyway, let's go to the town. Something bad is going on there and I'll tell you things you want to know along the way" Maria said

..

 _-to be continued._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

 **..**

It was a very sad tale about a one person. Ren and Kidd were listening to the real Maria's story about what happened that started twelve years ago.

 _The horde of bandits that had docked yesterday at the coast of Moonlight Spark burned, raided and pillaged the town. They massacred some of the locals, kidnapped women, and killed innocent elders and children._

While Kidd mentally thought of his fair share of villainous acts but it's very far from those. He had just slaughter those who had guts to laugh and mock at his dreams of finding One Piece or maybe even more. But that doesn't make him any better also.

 _When the bandits run havoc at town, the seventeen years old Maria was there. She was alone in their house. She hid from one of the cabinets when some of the ruffians came. Three bulky vicious men invaded their home. She was so worried because her twelve year old brother Mario was playing somewhere outside with his bestfriend Carlos. But she chose to hide herself, she knew it would be a suicide once she stepped out in her hiding place. Mar must be at the mountains again wandering around there as he always did with Car. She hoped he wouldn't come to the town._

 _The bandits stole whatever they found at their home. She could hear obnoxious laughters outside. Several breaking of glass and furniture resounded. She was shivering, wishing that they wouldn't open her hiding spot. Maybe if only one bandit, she could handle it but winning a fight against three grown up savage adults was impossible._

 _To her slight relief, the said bandits looked about to leave. But a shouting familiar voice of a twelve year old boy was heard._

" _ONEE-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY?" There was a sound of a door being slammed. She could see through the small hole of the cabinet that her brother with Carlos had arrived startling the bandits._

" _OH MY GOD! MAR" she thought panicking inwardly._

" _Bandits!" Car's eyes widened._

" _Where is my sister? You bastards!" He was very anxious. Where is his sister? Their house was in a horrible mess. The town was in chaos. What did these bandits did to his precious sister?_

" _Ohoho, such loud mouth brats!" One of the said bandits brusquely said._

" _Kill them!" He ordered his other companions while the latter complied grinning viciously at the two innocent about to be killed little boys._

 _The two were shivering. The thugs approaching them were holding guns and daggers. Mario was frozen at where he was standing. Carlos immediately grabbed his friend's arm as he was about to drag him to run for their lives. It was dangerous to stay but Mar had stiffened. "MAR LET'S GO!"_

" _NO, onee-chan, where's onee-chan. What did they do to my sister?" Mar's voice cracked_

" _Brat, scared to death that you keep on calling your bitch onee-chan repeatedly?" The bandits were a few feet away hideously chortling. "Don't worry she might be in hell now but you will see her soon"_

" _MAR! Move!" Carlos' eyes widened in fear for his friend._

 _One of the bandits readied his dagger to stab the kid but a teenage girl suddenly emerged from the nearby cabinet at the corner._

" _DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY BROTHER!" Maria instantly hugged her beloved little brother protectively. They were taken aback._

" _Onee-chan!" the boy cried._

" _Mar-kun, are you okay?" the girl was almost weeping._

" _Maria-san" Car was a bit relieved that his friend wasn't stabbed but they were still in danger._

" _Whoahh, no one said that the brat's onee-chan was this hot." It was said by one of the bandits._

" _Yeah, I want her" another thug lecherously stated grinning missing most of his tooth. "Lucky!"_

" _Let's take her" the bandit forcefully gripped Maria's wrist causing her to yelp in pain but she had managed to hit him in the shin as he tumbled down not expecting the blow._

" _Boys, let's go!" Maria grabbed her brother and Carlos attempting to escape but the thugs were fast. One of them clutched his arm around Maria's neck as the two others settled on the little boys._

" _Where do you think you're going bitch huh?" He licked her exposed shoulder from behind._

" _DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!" Mar thrashed at the thug's hold but only to be smacked in response. He was down instantly. The thug positioned to stab him again. But instead of the boy, the girl received the blow._

 _It was in a blink of an eye. Maria jumped blocking the knife that was about to be jabbed at her brother. The boy was shocked, her sister's left eye was pierced. The girl yelped in pain holding her bloody eye._

" _ONEE-CHAN/ MARIA-SAN!" They both shouted at the same time. They immediately went to her._

" _Ah, Ah~ that's what you get from standing in the way bitch, your face was ruined now. What a turn off." The bastard spoke nonchalantly._

" _Tch, let's go men, we're just wasting our time here." The bandits headed at the exit but they were confronted by the local elite guards of the island._

" _MARI!" among those guards who came, a dark blue-haired man immediately saw the bloody Maria._

 _The elite guards around ten of them immediately apprehended the bandits._

" _Kyle!" Carlos called his brother who instantly crouched down beside them. "Mari, what happened to her?" The twenty year old man was Maria's lover. His heart sank at the sight of her._

 _Mario was trying to heal his sister's left eye but to his utter dismay it wasn't working. He was already crying._

 _The one that have the powers of healing couldn't be affected by it. A person who had healing abilities can't heal themselves. Maria and Mar both have these powers so their bodies were defiant in it. That was one of the ironies of having these abilities._

" _Onee-chan!" His sister extended her bloody hand at him._

" _Mar, I'm okay. It's just an eye" she was caressing her brother's face. "A pair of an eye or two couldn't measure up to your safety, I'm glad you're alright." Her voice was gentle as if not feeling the pain in her stabbed left eye._

" _It's my fault!" He held her hand in between his palms. If he just stayed out of the town, if he just listened to Car when he told him to run, this wouldn't be happening. His sister was hiding on the cabinet before his arrival. The bandits was about to leave their house if he hadn't came barging in. His sister would be safe. But because of his stubbornness, she lost her left eye._

 _All happened because of him._

 _Six years had passed. Maria and Kyle were married. The big brother of Carlos, Kyle had loved her despite her disability. They lived on the mountainous side of the island. The two were happy. She was two months pregnant. But during that time the current "The Healer" passed away. And she was chosen to be the next one._

 _It was like a tragic movie. The chosen one wasn't allowed to have partner in life more of bearing a child._

 _Mario was already eighteen. He had the same appearance like his sister. The lad was thin and his long sky blue locks could passed him as a girl. He had soft voice but no so feminine and not so masculine either._

 _For all those years he wanted to redeem himself. His sister already had her own family, if she became the next chosen one, her life would end. He wanted to do something in return for all the sacrifice she had done to him_

 _So he took her position as The Healer. Though she had strongly refused but still he insisted. Maria was not much exposed to the island. No one could tell if he pretended to be her except for those who were close to them._

 _For more than five years he became the island's most divine being._

 _He had dreamed to sail out on the sea someday. But the boy sealed it along with his true identity as boy. Mario posed as Lady Maria, "The Healer"._

People have their own fair share of tragic experiences. Ren's heart felt like it was squeezed. She never thought Mar-san had something like that in her or in HIS past rather.

Kidd felt something synonymous to respect to the cross-dresser dude after hearing his story. Well, after this maybe the thought of having him as their doctor wasn't that bad. He had spunk in him.

..

People were panicking. The town was in total chaos. The Cyclops were all around. Some establishments were wrecked. The local guards were deployed but they didn't stand a chance to fight against them.

Mar would protect Moonlight Spark. He would do all his best in order for his people not to get harmed. Though he wasn't really that fond of becoming their leader, still he loved this island regardless.

A child was crying at the middle of the turmoil calling for her parents.

One of the monsters was approaching the child. But an arrow coming from Carlos' crossbow hit its flesh stopping its assault.

Mar immediately dashed to hold the little girl. "Are you okay?" The child nodded in return. Then a middle aged woman appeared.

"Lily!" the child leaped at his hold as she went to her mother. The latter hugged her child protectively as she turned to him. "Thank you. Lady Maria-sama"

The people turned their head to their direction. "It's Lady Maria!" Many hopeful voices called out to him. Their salvation had come.

He strode toward the direction of the King of the Cyclops. "Please stop this already. I'll give all you want just please don't ruin my island anymore." He was standing in front of the monsters bravely.

Some of the monsters ceased their rampage. The locals as well. They were all eyeing the confrontation.

Its attention focused of the person called him out. "Thou again little human. We have told you already that we want to speak to the chosen one, not some petty phony as you."

 _A phony? Lady Maria-sama?_

Killer was pissed off. The chief had told him he would show him the way to the cliff where Kidd and Ren had fallen. But instead the masked man found himself as an audience to the happenings in the town. After arriving at the said town, Carlos told him he would soon show him the way after this. Killer had no choice and he was very irritated by that. But he understood him, the situation looked worst. He could just go there on his own. The two might be waiting for help. He couldn't stand doing nothing when they were in trouble. He knew his captain was tough but Kidd was slashed by the poisonous talons. He just hoped he would be okay. But his internal musings were cut off when the Cyclop clawed its sharp nails to _The Healer._

The monster called him a fake in front of the people followed by an abrupt attack. Mar had instantly stepped back to evade the strike but his clothes weren't spared. It was ripped showing his flat chest and a torso of a man.

The locals stared at her or a shocking him rather. The Lady Maria they had worshipped was a man and not a woman. The chosen one was always a female throughout the history but the person now they thought as their lordess was actually a male.

The creature had called him a phony a while ago.

Several murmurs were heard. The locals were confused. It flashed in their minds the thought that the Deities might be angered because _The Healer_ was actually a fake.

He knew the sacrifice that his friend had done. Carlos hurried to Mar's side. He was worried. Now, the people knew his secret.

" _The Healer_ was man?" a no-name local shouted.

Followed by a "He's a liar!"

"The Deities were in rage because he's a phony!"

"It's his entire fault my house was wrecked!"

Carlos was in fury. How could these people Mar desperately trying protect could say something like that. His friend had done everything to satisfy them. He couldn't take the accusations they were throwing at him. "YOU LOSERS, DON'T YOU SPOKE TO HIM LIKE THAT!"

He lightly tapped Carlos' shoulder as he shook his head. "Car, it's okay. Let them say what they want."

Before he could reply, a commanding voice of a certain captain was heard.

"Deities? Did I heard it right or did just someone called these stupid monsters a God or something?" The said monsters growled at the statement but didn't do a thing. Kidd strode forward to the scene.

"Kidd!" He glanced at his first mate signaling him to ask his questions later. Killer was very delighted he's okay.

All heads turned to the newcomers. There were three of them, Kidd, Ren and a familiar face. All eyes widened in shock.

"Onee-chan.." Mar couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was his sister Maria, the real chosen one. "Why are you here?"

She went to her brother's side. "Mar, I'm so sorry for everything." She gently caressed the bruised face of his. "I'm here to fix things."

The Cyclops seemed to recognize her. "I see that you are the real one." That was addressed at Maria.

"Yes, I'm _The Healer_ and I presume you have something that you want from me." She stood bravely in front of the black creatures.

"Thy are right. We come here to spoke to you." It was spoken in an intimidating tone but she still stood firm.

"I'll grant what you wish, just please stop destroying this island."

"We agree but we have to go to somewhere else to speak our demand." Maria nodded in response.

There was a light shone. He immediately snapped. "Onee-chan!" Mar was afraid where these monsters would take his sister but the latter told him she's going to be okay and don't worry she will come back soon.

They faded along with the blinding light. Maria was nowhere to be seen as well as the Cyclops. But he believed in his sister, she would be back safe and sound.

The people were still confused. But they were definitely relieved that the creatures that attacked the island were gone.

Then she instantly crashed herself at him. "Mar-san" Ren hugged her friend tightly, nearly choking the shocked boy. She was weeping against him. "Your sister had told us everything and I'm really proud of you."

"Ren" there was tone of slight surprise at his voice. "I'm glad you're both okay." Mar glanced at the redhead. While the captain was pissed. So this would just end like this? He wanted to get even at those monsters which slashed him earlier but figures he wouldn't have some action this time.

Carlos was also surprise at the sudden turn of events but at least it looked like the town was safe. He ordered the people to scamper away as the guards would help the locals, tend those injured and fix the damages.

Two royal guards were approaching accompanying Elder Jiyo. _The Healer's_ retainer. The old man was one of the few people who knew the secret but now it was exposed. The Councils of the Island wanted to see him.

"Mario-sama. The councils wished to see you at the sanctuary. They have heard what happened." Mar complied. He was prepared to any punishment he would receive for deceiving the island.

..

Carlos made the Kidd Pirates along with Ren to stay at the palace for the mean time. Maria had come back safe and sound. She told them that the Cyclops wouldn't attack the town anymore. She had granted their request. It was vague but the certain thing was it was some kinda related to power maintenance that had gone through generations between them and _the chosen one._ After her arrival she was also called by the council to clear things up.

The four of them was staying at the sleeping Wire's room.

"I never knew that he was a boy." The bemused Killer spoke catching the attention of the people in the room. They were waiting for the decision of the Councils.

"Yeah, Mar is a guy." Carlos answered. "He was the kindest and the coolest person I have encountered." He smiled. "He sacrificed his life for his sister. But you know what, he was clumsy and always got injured and because of it, I learn to become somewhat like a doctor because he couldn't heal himself. That was the irony of his ability." Carlos' brother was the husband of Maria. He was also somewhat guilty that his brother was one of the reasons that his best friend pretended to be _The Healer_. But regardless of that, Mar wanted his sister to be happy even the cost of it was his own in return.

"I totally understand you." Ren spoke. "I also think he is a great person. I hope everything will be okay."

"Yeah" Carlos turned to Kidd. "After this, take him with you Apple." The redhead glared at that nickname. "That guy had always wanted to sail out on the sea and I think he would be an advantage to your crew in addition."

"Tch, Bastard!" Kidd replied. "You don't need to tell me. I have already thought of that."

During their conversation the door opened. It was Mar and his sister. Accordingly, Maria took the position of becoming _The Healer_ to his utter disagreement but she insisted it was the council's decision and she had always regretted when she placed all the responsibility to her brother while she lived her life freely.

"Mar, you're free now and I'm very grateful to have a brother like you. Thank you very much." She hugged her brother and the latter couldn't help but to sob. He missed his sister.

The council had also decided to punish him to be ban in the island for three years for posing as the chosen one. But maybe it's for the best. The boy would now be free to sail at ocean that he had always dreamed of.

Carlos was sad at the decision of the council. His friend didn't deserve to be punished. But he was also aware that it was for Mar's good, his bound was now broken.

After some minutes, the husband of Maria came along with a five year old girl. Elder Jiyo had strongly proposed to the Council to made amendments to the rule that she would be allowed to have her family that it won't affect her responsibility being _The Healer._ The council had debated for it but in the end they agreed given that the situation had come this far. Maybe granting her to have her own happiness couldn't be that much of a change in the structure.

They were happy that Maria would not be separated with her own family.

Kyle came and he deeply apologized and very thankful to his brother-in-law for all the sacrifices he had done for them.

And now Mar was free. He was told to come with the Kidd Pirates.

Kidd, Ren and Killer were watching the movie like scene in front of them. Ren felt warm inside, her friend was now liberated. The redhead was smirking, his crew had a new doctor. The massacre soldier was glad, his captain always got injuries but starting today he wouldn't be troubled by that anymore.

"Mario! Welcome to the Kidd Pirates."

..

Three days had passed. Things were going smooth. The town was almost restored after the incident. Kidd was idly strolling at the market. He was itching for some action. He didn't have some lately. He scoffed. He had this stupid _dream_ about the freeloader woman in his ship. Well, he had only dreamed that they were kissing. HOLY CRAP! He's not some kind a teenage boy who had these stupid fantasies. Shit!

He was making an irritated look. He was standing in front of a small store. The frightened owner asked diffidently. "Um, sir do you.. want to buy something?" He turned his head to the voice. It was a clothing shop. "We have different kinds of garments in our store. Feel free to look around sir."

As he traveled his gaze, a sight of a red t-shirt with an imprint _I Love History_ caught his attention. He remembered that the woman had somewhat said she was a History teacher. In his foolish dream also she was wearing a t-shirt that looked like that.

Is he becoming like an old seer or whatsoever crap?!

Arrrgh! Eustass "Captain" Kidd, the most feared rookie was troubled by a nonsense dream? The heck was that!

But he bought the t-shirt anyway.

Little did he know, Ren was also having the same troubling thoughts.

She was with Mar. Ren was helping him to pack his belongings. The log pose was already set, the Kidd Pirates would sail to the next island this day.

She had a _dream_ last night that Eustass-san kissed her. What a disgrace! Dreaming of something lecherous in a time like this.

"Ne, Ren." Mar's voice sounds manly but still it could be passed as a woman's. "Are you okay? You're flushed."

She snapped at her insane thoughts when he called her. "Oh, I'm okay" she was embarrassed. "Don't mind me. So how are you feeling leaving this island?"

He smiled. "I'll miss the people, Car and Onee-chan but at the same time I'm excited to see the outside world."

She smiled at him. She was also the same. She wanted to explore what the world could offer. The adventures, the discoveries and challenges it has. "I'm happy for you but you see, Eustass-san maybe hot-tempered all the time but I assure you the Kidd Pirates aren't that bad. You'll surely enjoy being with them."

..

After five hours they were ready to sail. Mar's family and friends were at the coast. They were sending them goodbye. Maria hugged his brother tightly.

"I'll miss you onee-chan." He told his sister as he held her back.

"Mar I'll miss you too, I hope you will be okay." Then after parting she turned to the black haired girl beside them.

"Ren-san right?" The girl nodded in affirmation. "Take care of my brother and have a safe trip." Maria took her hands in her palms as Ren smiled in response as if telling her not to worry about her brother and he will be alright.

Carlos said goodbye to his best friend, "Mar, we will be waiting for your return." He also told the red head captain not to be pissy all the time as Kidd glared at him in return.

They waved at the pirates shouting parting words.

In a matter of minutes the island of Moonlight Spark was already out of sight.

The almost forgotten other members of the Kidd Pirates were checking their new crewmate. Kidd was leaning at the railings watching his bemused crew flocking at the cross dresser. His both arms were sprawled on each side. He looked cool.

The weather was fair. No sign of storm coming.

Rod took Mar's hand as he brought it to his lips. "I heard you would be our new doctor. I never thought you'd be this beautiful."

"Tch! Another woman!" Jet scoffed bitterly.

"Hey, don't be rude to this lady." Rod reprimanded him and asked the confused Mar. "What might be the name of a gorgeous beauty like you." He was flirting with the newbie. Kidd found it funny.

Someone cleared her throat catching their attention. "He's a boy Rod and his name is actually Mario." Ren deadpanned. Rod, Jet and Heat were shocked except Wire who knew it all along. He was grateful he had healed him few days ago.

"EHHH?!"

"A BOY?"

"REALLY?"

He elbowed him in the side as he asked. "Hey, are you really a man? You look like a girl." Jet was harassing him.

"Yeah" the usual mischievous Mar was still new to this. "You can call me Mar, I prefer it instead of Mario."

Kidd was still looking at the scene or particularly to the giggling black haired girl. She was laughing at the crew.

Then out of a sudden she turned her head at his direction. She smiled at him as she began to walk towards him. Her long raven hair was swaying at the sea breeze. It was a refreshing sight to see. He mentally recalled the red shirt he bought for her this morning. She seemed to like wearing simple clothes like a t-shirt with a plain knee-length skirt. But he couldn't bring himself to give it to her. It would be out of his character though he was aware he had become already when she was around.

Then Killer spoke at the moment cutting his thoughts. "It's been bugging me a while." The masked man beside him positioned his thumb and index finger at the tip of his helmet as he asked curiously. "How did you two escape from the cliff before?"

The said two glanced at him. Kidd also wondered why but before he could say a word, Ren immediately blurted defensively a "Let's not talk about it anymore!" They stared at her a bit surprised as they raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst. Is she hiding something?

"More importantly," she locked her eyes at Eustass. "How did you know that Mar is actually a male?" She diverted the topic but Killer was also curious. He never thought their new doctor was man when he had first saw him but his captain was aware of Mario being a man at their meeting three days ago.

Eustass Kidd knew he was a guy at first sight. When Mario had entered the room before, his eyes were locked on the freeloader woman. The cross dresser was eyeing her as if checking her out like a man would do when he had seen a beautiful girl. He mentally choked at the word _beautiful._ But yeah, that's why he was certain that he was a male.

Killer and Ren were staring at him intently waiting for his answer. But he couldn't just say the reason out loud. Damn, for all he know it was very lame.

"Instinct" that's what he chose to answer.

"That's all?" Her head was tilted at the side as she asked him. Even Killer wasn't convinced by that but he just let it slide anyway. Kidd couldn't be predicted sometimes.

But before Kidd could say anything again, Jet called out to him. "Captain!" The other Kidd pirates approached their side.

"Where would he stay? I think there is no spare room for him anymore." They were eying the newbie.

"He could share from one of us." Rod spoke.

"Yeah, he could stay in my room. The bed in there is good for two." All head turned to her. They were shocked. Ren in return just stared at them ignorantly.

"What?"

Kidd's non-existent eyebrow knitted. Is she that naïve? Even he was a cross dresser Mario was still a man. He had been checking her out before also. _Idiot woman!_

"I mean, Mar could stay in my room. You see, I'm not even part of the crew. Chief Carlos had told me that there's two to three island ahead before we reached another island that has transport heading outside the Grandline." Her voice suddenly dropped. She was happy when Carlos had told her about that place but at the same she was sad, she had grown to like them. Ren was definitely going to miss them when she went home. "I guess.." she paused as she locked her crimson eyes at Eustass.

"I'll be leaving soon."

 _-To be continued_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

..

They had decided that Mar was staying in Rod's room for starters.

It was already a week that had passed when Ren said she was leaving soon. Mar couldn't believe it. He thought she was a member of the crew. But she replied that she had said something to him before about finding a transport heading outside the Grandline, so she also thought he knew it all along. But Mar just screamed at her how nonsense was that. He was looking forward to travel around the Grandlne with her and the crew, but it looks like it won't be the case anymore.

The other members of the Kidd pirates were also taken a back. They had forgotten that she was just temporarily staying at the ship. Rod voiced out how it would sadden him when she leaves. While Jet just shrugged it off saying that finally they will be all men in the crew again, though she was never been officially part of the crew to begin with. Wire was silent but the look on his face was clearly mirroring despondence in it. Heat was just staring at her. And Killer talked to her about this certain island that had the said transport heading outside the Grandline. It was very rare to find one. Mostly the marines and the world government were in control of it.

Throughout the week Eustass Kidd looked indifferent. Nobody seemed to know what he was actually thinking. He was just in his usual smug self and acting as if he doesn't give a shit about the news. But maybe he really doesn't care and he might be delighted that the burden woman was finally leaving at his ship. Ren thought about it bitterly.

..

Tonight the Kidd Pirates were enjoying drinking some booze in the galley. Earlier this morning they had docked in the coast of an uninhabited island. They need to wait for log pose to be set within two days. They were having a party in their ship. The night sky was calm and the moon shone brightly above. The voices of rowdy pirates were the only sound that emanated around. Jet was urging Mario to drink as well. The latter was surprisingly sober even after he had countless cups of alcohol. Rod told Ren to have a drink with them but she refused to. She knew she had low tolerance in it, she would immediately get drunk and passed out after only a glass of it.

Killer was sipping his beverage through a straw. He was watching the crew. He was not much of a drinker unlike his captain who was currently drowning himself with the liquor. But the masked guy noticed that he wasn't in his usual self tonight. While during the entire week, he acted like he wasn't bothered a bit at the sudden announcement of Ren leaving the ship soon. But he knew his captain was the most affected one. Kidd was absolutely pissed off at that idea. _Such a thick headed captain he was_.

After a few hours of partying, most of them were totally drunk. Mar went to haul Jet that was sprawled on the floor to drag him onto his room. Kidd was the most inebriated among them. Rod and Heat was about to take Kidd to his room when Killer called Ren instead.

She was going to clean the mess in the galley after the party was over when the masked blonde told her to take the drunk red haired to his room. She complied as Wire took care of the cleaning.

Killer knew people would always be honest and talkative when they were under the influence of alcohol. Kidd was not exempted to it. This might be a good chance for the captain to talk to her. Though the massacre soldier was not sure if that would work but he hoped it would anyway.

Ren went to the said drunk captain. She could see that he was groggily swaying around. She tenderly cooed him to go to his room and to rest in there. Ren placed his arm onto her shoulders to support him. During their walk along the corridors of the ship, they almost tripped in every step. He was so heavy and muscular, not helping that he was staggering randomly at any direction but Ren managed to take him to his bedroom. She opened the door and she moved him towards his bed until he finally collapsed on the soft mattress.

He was incoherently muttering something about how hot in there. She couldn't help but to watch him in amusement. He was whining like a child. The room had a dim lighting. She could see the sweat that was forming at his forehead. She approached near him as she gently lifted her hand to pat his head softly. She had gained that habit since she was a child when she was comforting someone close to her. The touch of his red hair felt so good in her palm.

"Eustass-san, go to sleep already" she soothingly told him in a whisper tone but he just moan in response. She continued to stroke his hair.

And then he slowly mumbled. "So..burning hot.." and to her utter horror, Kidd began to remove his clothes.

Ren was surprised and she immediately covered her eyes as she turned to the opposite side. "I'm going to my..room now, good night." She stuttered. She took a step forward and was about to leave when he suddenly grabbed her wrist. She looked at him. His golden eyes were half-closed. He looked likely to pass out any moment from drunkenness.

"Eustass-san, do you need something?" she asked softly and she was nervous inside. But instead of replying verbally, he pulled her in his bed startling the girl. She was beyond confused. She could feel herself being slumped in his comfy bed. Her back facing and glued to his NAKED chest. _OH MY GOD!_ He slowly entangled his arms at her waist. Her heart was rapidly palpitating at the sudden action. Then his head gradually found its place at the crook of her pale neck. He inhaled her scent, gently tickling her. It sent flutters at her stomach. Ren felt like she was losing her mind. _Oh fate what's happening?!_

A few seconds passed when he opened his mouth _._

"Stay.." He murmured faintly. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Stay, don't leave.." It felt like her heart was about to jump out at her ribcage.

Her world was spinning.

Ren wanted to ask him what was happening. Her stupid brain could not seem to function normally. She summoned all her courage to face him. The girl had lastly managed to turn her back to him. But he was already sleeping. What does he mean by saying those?

But then she guessed he was just under the influence of alcohol that's why he had said something like that. She was being so wishful.

But again maybe he didn't actually want her to leave. Did he prefer her to stay with them? The thought of it squeezed her heart. But she had already made her resolve. She wanted to go home in West Blue. If only things were in different circumstances, she would no doubt sail along with the Kidd Pirates. But reality would not change itself no matter what course of action was done.

Or he might just want her only to stay for tonight. "Do you want me to rest here?" she muttered at the sleeping captain.

She leisurely brought her palms to caress his face. Her thumb began to trace his lips. She wondered what it would felt like to brush her lips to his. But she immediately ignored that crazy thought. _Ren stop being so absurd!_ She reprimanded herself inwardly.

Then again, _JUST KISS HIM ALREADY!_ A part of her insane mind kept on pushing her. _This is your first and LAST chance, so man up and do it!_ Ninety percent of her wanted to follow that outrageous thought. But a rational part of her was shouting how disgraceful it was, taking advantage on the sleeping Eustass in his bedroom was a great shame. _Do you really want your first kiss to be like this? A stolen kiss from a hot and sexy pirate?!_ She was aware how hypocrite her rational thinking was, adding a description such as "hot and sexy pirate" didn't help her to restrain herself.

But Ren had her mind still intact. If Eustass knew she was taking advantage of him in his sleep, he would immediately throw her to the sea. That what's she thought.

The confused girl sighed. She was tired at the internal battle ensued in her mind.

Kidd was holding her tight preventing her to escape. Every time she made a move to leave, he would automatically pull her firmly towards himself. Not helping that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She gave in as she succumbed to the sweet slumber with him in his bed.

 _-To be continued_

..

 **A/N: Reviews please. Let me know what you think. ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Only the "Lecherous" OC in this fic.**

 **..**

In his more than a week of staying at the ship, Mar was quietly mingling with the crew smoothly. He was still adjusting in few things but he had enjoyed being a Kidd pirate so far.

Mar was walking along the corridors of the ship. He was searching for Ren. A refreshing bright morning welcomed him as he woke up today. Last night they were partying but he usually didn't experience hangover because of his high tolerance in liquor. The ship was docked along the coast of an unpopulated island. Ren wasn't present in her room when he went to check her out, so the used-to-be cross dresser was looking for the girl. It was eight in the morning and usually she was already awake by this time preparing for breakfast. He wondered where she was.

Rod and Jet was within the vicinity. The former had his shower while the latter was still yawning. The pirates were evidently immune in hangovers. "Morning Mario~" Jet muttered. Rod followed also.

"I have told you before, STOP CALLING ME MARIO. Mar is fine." The newbie somehow didn't like to be called by his full name, according to him it sounds lame. Jet just shrugged it off while Rod snickered in his outburst. "By the way, did you see Ren?" Mar asked the two. "I've been looking for her around and she isn't anywhere to be found even in her room."

"Ren-chan?" Rod mused after recovering from his laugh. "She's normally up at this time preparing breakfast in the galley."

"Yeah, I've checked her in the kitchen also but she's missing in there. I can't seem to find her in the entire the ship." Mar replied.

"Maybe she's in the bathroom." Jet deadpanned, not really bothered about the topic. Mar gave him a look that says he already checked for her in there but she's nowhere to be seen.

"Hmmm." Rod was pondering about the evening prior. "I remember last night she took captain in his room."

At his remark, all their eyes instantly widened in realization. The three had come up with the same speculation in their minds.

"Don't tell me.."

Well, peeking at the captain's quarters for a second won't hurt a single bug right?

The pirates headed towards Kidd's room. Their hearts were rapidly humming at their chest. There was a sweat drops forming at their foreheads when they arrive in front the entrance of the red head's quarters. They placed their ears to the surface of the door to ensure that their captain was still asleep. No sound was heard. It was safe. Jet lightly gripped the knob. He glanced at his two companions. "Ready?" he whispered nervously as the two nodded in return.

It was unlocked and then they slowly opened the entrance.

..

You could imagine the horror of Eustass Kidd when he found himself in the morning with a woman beside him in the bed. The first thing that came to his mind was, _Fuck! Is this a premonition of an upcoming apocalypse? Or did someone removed Killer's mask? For fate's damn sake!_ Why's the freeloader woman sleeping in his bed?

Not to mention, his head was buried in the crook of her neck. _HELL!_ It was so smooth. He could smell the scent of his soap and shampoo on her. Was she using the same brand just like his? His arm was draped over her stomach holding her tight as if not letting the girl to escape. _SHIT!_ He immediately rose up in a sitting position. His eyes scanned her in confusion. _What in the heck was happening?!_

A few seconds passed, his thoughts was abruptly ceased when he saw her began to stir. She looked like she's going to wake up any moment. He knew it would be so awkward if he stayed up, so the captain instantly plopped down to his bed pretending to be asleep once she opened her eyes. While his traitorous arms found its way to entangled itself in her torso again. He was in the same position before he woke. Crap! Why hadn't he just laid facing the opposite side? But it's too late. He could feel the girl was already awake.

Ren groggily opened her eyes. The memories of what happened last night suddenly flashed in her head. She turned to her side to see Eustass sleeping soundly. _OH MY GOD_. She did sleep in his quarters last evening. But to her relief, he was still in his slumber. She could use this chance to slip out in his room. He might throw her at his ship if found her in his room. She carefully removed his arm that was draped in her middle hoping he won't wake up. Luckily his hold wasn't that tight. She finally managed to free herself. She spared a single glance back to him before she immediately dash off outside.

At the sound of the door closing, he cracked his left eye open and he raised himself. He let out a long sigh. He couldn't comprehend why in the heck the most notorious pirate rookie was acting like this. He ruffled his fiery red hair in frustration making it more gorgeously messed up. _Damn!_

..

She was still a bit baffled at the happenings last night but she needs to act normal and composed. Ren went to her room and took a bath in the common restroom. There were three stalls of showers and one of it was solely reserved for her use. She was so thankful at the consideration of the crew.

After an hour of her morning bathroom routine, she changed her clothes and walked to the galley to prepare breakfast. She was late in her usual pattern. When she arrived, Ren met a three pairs of prying eyes. One pair seemed to be accusing her, another set looked at her in shock, and lastly a knowing stare with a smirk on the lips of the owner was aimed at her.

She blinked at the sight of the three Kidd pirates. Something's very fishy was going on.

"Sit across." Jet ordered her. He was rested in one of the seat in the galley. The atmosphere in the dining area was similar to an interrogation room.

"What?" She asked curiously. Rod approached her and urged her to do what Jet had said. The puzzled Ren sat up glancing back and forth to the three. She was sitting on a chair across the boys. The dining table was in the middle separating them.

After a few moments, Jet inquired commandingly. "Where did you sleep last night?"

 _Oh my fate! How did they know?_ Like a fully ripe tomato, she stupidly blushed in response. _Bull's eye_ , Rod giggled at her reaction.

"Ren, don't tell me. You and the captain had…" Mar was very shocked. He hadn't perceived her to be the naughty type. But the fact that the three had seen earlier that she was in Captain Kidd's room made him believe otherwise. They saw Kidd was topless and was holding her flushed against his naked chest. They concluded maybe something happened at the two last night.

"No, it's definitely not what you're thinking!" She stood up and defended herself. How stupid of them to make some outrageous speculations like that.

Jet abruptly landed his palm on the table creating a slapping sound. He knew that their captain was drunk last evening and the idiot woman was leaving soon so she might've grabbed that chance to make a move to their inebriated captain in her last days. "YOU ARE TAKING ADVANTAGE ON THE CAPTAIN!"

Rod was now laughing his ass off. The other Kidd pirates appeared in the galley after hearing the ruckus. Killer asked what was happening. Mar turned to the newcomers to explain the absurd situation. Heat and Wire also found it hilarious. Ren was busy explaining herself to the fuming Jet.

"Believe me! Nothing happened and please don't mention it to him. I think he isn't aware that I slept in his room." She was desperate, Eustass might believe on Jet's false accusation on her once he knew she spent the night on his room.

"Don't deny it! You are ogling at the captain before. WE ALREADY KNEW YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" the shipwright was still accusing the embarrassed innocent girl.

The other crew members were all laughing at her now.

Killer stepped back. He looked towards the wall beside the door in the galley. The subject of the absurd ruckus was there all along listening to the uproar inside. The massacre soldier couldn't help but to smirk at the red head leaning on the doorway.

"Hey there Mr. _Crush_ " Killer had this urge to tease the captain.

"Shut up!" Kidd was crossing his arms as he glared at his first mate. He was typically known by majority to _crush_ what he deemed to be destroyed but being called a _crush_ of some demented woman out there in his ship sounds ridiculous. The red head scoffed at the smirking under-his-mask blond before he left. But Killer was certain that deep inside that cold demeanor, his captain was also stifling down a laugh over it. It was just so funny.

Throughout the days, Kidd pretended to be unaware of the happenings that morning after he found her in his room before. But he was somewhat curious why she was sleeping in his quarters. He couldn't remember a thing the night prior.

..

Like a melting candle, time seemed to pass by quickly. The day of Lilian Ren's departure was eventually approaching.

After another week, the Kidd Pirates had reached a summer island. During their stay in that area, they had gained sufficient information about the location that had the conveyance heading outside the Grandline. Accordingly, the name of the place was Justice Isle. It was confirmed that the marines and the world government had the control over the transport ships. And luckily for the pirates like them, a group of large businessmen were also part in monopolizing the station, so there was a space in the island allotted for outlaws as long as they were customers and the proprietors could gain profit from them. As they said, money comes first.

"Justice my ass!" Kidd commented at the thought of it. But still it was for their advantage. They could deliver the woman in that island without much worry at the damn marines. But then, they need to be more careful. Eustass Kidd was the most wanted rookie after all.

Ren was guilty. She was being a bother to the crew again. They were going to be at risk at docking to Justice Isle dominated by the marines. But Killer told her it wasn't a big deal. So she didn't have to worry at all. They were not called the Kidd Pirates for nothing. The crew was tougher than anything else.

The ship was currently sailing at the sea. It was very foggy, another quirk of the unpredictable climate in Grandline. Roughly twenty-four hours from now they would soon arrive at Justice Isle, the transport island. But something unexpected happened, it felt like Ren was being tortured emotionally. She thought that being a troublesome nuisance was an understatement. Well, it's just that the poor girl had caught a high fever. _Stupid me!_

It was early in the afternoon but the dim atmosphere surrounding the ship looked like it's nighttime already. Ren was lying on her bed. The Kidd pirates were present in there except for the navigating Heat and the red head captain.

"How is she?" Killer asked their doctor who was crouching at the bed checking out the sick woman.

Mar slowly shook his head from left to right. He had tried to heal her but it was useless. She would be well then after some minutes her temperature would rise again. Her fever doesn't seem to drop down. "I've been using my healing abilities on her but it doesn't really have an effect on her."

"What might be the cause of it?" Rod asked.

"I think it's the fog. It appears to have some influence on her body." Mar positioned his palms again to use his powers but Ren raised her hand to gently touch his.

"Mar.. its okay." She was heavily breathing. A thick blanket was draped over her. Chief Carlos had told her before that Mario could only use his abilities maximum thrice a day, above than that his body would respond negatively. "Don't, it won't be good to your health if you keep on healing me." The other members of the Kidd pirates nodded in agreement.

Mar wasn't really used in healing fevers. Usually when the people in his home island got sick like this they don't need to go to him. It could be cured by house tending. Even the presence of the healer, Moonlight Spark had still varieties of medicines used by the locals in there.

Ren gave a heart-warming smile to him. "Thank you Mar and don't worry this fever will be gone soon. And I'm sorry for being a bother again."

Wire approached near them as he spoke "But why's that she's only the affected one by the fog?" they turned to him. Yeah, if the fog was the source of her sickness, why were the other crew members immune to it?

"Maybe it's because she doesn't have balls." Jet gained a whack in the head at his flat remark. Rod glared at the brown haired shipwright.

Although it sounds stupid but that's the only difference between them, she was a woman unlike the crew who had _balls_ according to Jet. Killer admitted. Who knew that even the climate had its own fair share of biases?

Mar provided some medicines for her to take. He had learned a lot of medicinal knowledge despite having his healing abilities.

Later in the evening Ren was still confined in her room. Wire took her the food for dinner. Mar had visited her from time to time as well as Rod, Killer and Jet. Heat took a chance to see what was this fever thing happening to her. Apparently none of them have experienced that.(1)

The fog wasn't clearing but the night was serene. It's Rod turn to watch out in the crows-nest, a blanket was covering him.

Somewhere around the ship a certain red head captain was silently walking towards the freeloader woman's room. Killer told him that she got sick. It was midnight, Kidd wanted to spare a glance to her but the infamous pirate appeared to be sneaking like a thief towards her quarters. Well basically, pirates kind a stole things like a robber would do but at least they were honest about it.

Back to the topic, Kidd was curious to the woman's condition. Fever never occurred to him. He wanted to see her but somehow it felt awkward. If he just casually visited her along the crew when they went to her earlier, he wouldn't be reacting like this. _What in the fuck was that?_

He subtly opened the door. Her room was dimly lighted. He strode towards the sleeping form. His discomfort was thrown outside when he caught a sight of her expression. She was breathing gently. The edge of the comforter was covering near the tip of her chin. He sat down on the side of her bed. Not even the fate knew how he found his fingers tucking the strands of her hair to the side of the smooth face of hers. He slowly brought his palm to cup her forehead. She was burning. _Heck! So this was what the fever thing felt like._ It's way different on what happened to them in the shitty _Kind Island_ before.

Ren could sense there's someone beside her. She sleepily opened her eyes. A flash of red was in sight. She was surprised. She opened her mouth to speak softly. "Eustass-san, is that you?"

He visited her. The literally sweltering girl was surprised but definitely she felt warm inside though she was also ashamed at herself at the same time. Ren quickly dragged the blanket above her head attempting to hide and prevent the boy to see her face. "I'm so sorry, I'm being a burden again and again, getting sick at a time like this!"

There was a grin forming at his dark lips at her outrageous display. Well, he found it _cute_ though. Hey, someone spank him. The red head was aware that maybe he's becoming also a demented guy. The word such as _cute_ was not included in his badass vocabulary, remember.

But it looked like the woman was fine. Her fever didn't seem to be making her that worst.

Estimated a minute had passed, Eustass wasn't saying or doing anything. She was still pathetically hiding beneath her comforter. _Oh my god, is he mad?_

"Oi, come out already. I'm not mad." Was he a mind reader? But that statement made her calm. She slowly moved the cloth and took a peek at Eustass Kidd. His expression was tranquil.

"Really?" she asked the captain. He nodded in affirmation. _Thank goodness!_

She gradually lowered the soft blanket as she locked her crimson eyes on his golden pair. A moment gone. _"Stay…Don't leave."_ His words from the night before suddenly echoed in her mind. Her chest tightens. Though it seems like he had no recollection about it.

But for now, she would just enjoy the short time she would be with him. Ren was about to rose when he gently pushed her back down to the soft mattress.

"Don't move, just rest on the bed. You're sick right?" He said and the girl meekly complied.

"Are you going to be okay tomorrow?" Eustass didn't know any more if that question came from his mouth. For damn fate's sake! He's being fucking out of his character. But this was her last night in his ship. Being a _gentleman_ once in a blue moon couldn't hurt a shitty mosquito right. _Gentleman my ass!_

"Yeah, I have already taken the medicine from Mar and I'm sure I'll be alright tomorrow." She wanted to add a 'don't worry Eustass-san' but she didn't want him to think of her as an assuming woman. As if he was worried about her. She thought bitterly.

Sometimes things happened out of a whim. No one knew when a certain someone just suddenly popped up on a random person's room then one day that someone would eventually leave. But everything occurred with a reason. It's just a shame that when people started to learn to get to know each other, the fate chose the right timing to separate them.

..

The next day, they had docked at the southern coast of the Justice Isle. It was the area where the outlaws typically anchored their ships. The island was not solely controlled by the marines, it was just the transport ships that they were operating but the place had a naval base on it. It was found at the opposite coast near the passengers ships. There were some marines lurking around the isle.

Ren prepared all of her personal things for her departure. She put it in a small shoulder bag. She hadn't much things to begin with but the girl made sure to bring one of Eustass' shirt that Killer had lent her before. A little souvenir wouldn't hurt an ant right. Before she left her room, she carefully took a look over it. She was going to miss it.

Her fever had gone down but not that totally. Her voice was a bit strained. Mar tried to heal her but the girl politely refused it off saying that she was thankful but it's not really necessary. She was alright and kicking. The Kidd pirates were debating who would accompany her. The crew would definitely stand out if they casually march around the place. But Killer suggested that at least two of the crew would go with her in the opposite coast where the transport ship was located. They wanted to assure that she would be safety delivered in the conveyance.

Mar was the perfect choice, he looked like a girl and he was also a new crew member. It was definite that the marines would let him pass but another one was needed. Eustass Kidd insisted he would accompany her but his firstmate disagreed. It was too risky, Kidd was very famous and fighting against the marines was the very thing they wanted to avoid right now. But the red head captain was stubborn. He wanted to deliver the girl. And finally, Killer agreed. He knew he won't win an argument when Kidd was this persistent.

They removed his furry coat and made him wear a typical outfit that wouldn't stand out. Mar also suggested for him to wear reading glasses to make him even look like an ordinary person. Ren noted how he looked so handsome. Though Kidd seems like he wanted to strangle someone when his crew dressed him up but Killer was right. They should lay low this time, the woman might never get a chance to go home if they were caught up in a fight with the damn marines. Though somehow the idea of her not going home sounds appealing but heck she might cry oceans if that happened. He sighed. _What in the fate was happening to him?_ That question had haunted the red haired for the past couple of days.

She said her goodbyes to the crew. Wire patted her head as he whispered a "take good care" towards her. Heat nodded in response to her farewell, earlier ago he gave her something that would help her to communicate with them in case something happened during her travel. Jet told her not to be a crybaby which he gained a smack again from Rod, even in the last minute the shipwright couldn't even say a proper goodbye to her. While Rod added how he wished her good luck and he was happy to meet her even in short period of time. Killer gave her some amount of money for her expenses. She was very thankful at that. She bowed her head in front of the crew saying how grateful she was for helping her this much. If they hadn't allowed her to stay in their ship, she might be in a worst situation right now.

The trip to the north coast was smooth. There were some random soldiers around but the island was typical, like any other place. There were many people peacefully walking along the streets. Kidd glanced at the girl. She hadn't said anything since they started to leave. She looked depressed.

They arrived at the sea-transport station. There were several ships lined up on the shoreline. Many passengers were scattered all around. They managed to arrange her travel ticket on one of the conveyance. It was leaving within an hour.

The three were standing at one of the corners of the large station. Mar hugged the girl tightly as he said his farewell to her. After that, the red head approached the girl. The cross-dresser was on look out. There were few marines that were glancing at their direction. His disguise wasn't that perfect. When the captain was critically scrutinized, he would immediately be noticed as the infamous rookie.

Kidd was staring eye to eye to Ren. After a couple of seconds he spoke. "Hey, where is this island of yours?" Kidd asked the girl. Maybe after he became the pirate king and conquered the Grandline, he could drop by at her home.

"In West Blue.. Ohara is the name." Ren was biting back down a sob. She's going to miss the Kidd Pirates for sure. Especially the captain.

"Hm. Ohara, I'll take note of that." Why did it sounded familiar? But he didn't have the time to contemplate on that when she began tearing up silently. "Don't cry woman, we'll surely meet again." She was very sad of leaving the ship. The girl glanced up to him and she nodded in agreement.

From some meters away, Mar could hear a random marine murmured to his companion how Kidd looked somewhat recognizable. "Pal, isn't he the infamous notorious Eustass Kidd?" The other navy soldier glanced at the direction of the subject eyeing him meticulously.

"Captain, we need to go." Mar was worried that they might notice that his captain was none other than the red head supernova. He was sure that a riot would occur if that happened. The two needed to leave immediately for the sake of her safety travel.

With one last look to each other, Kidd and Ren simultaneous muttered a hopeful "See you!"

..

 _-To be continued_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**.

..

 _She was standing under the moonlight. Her back was facing him. She looked so weak. Eustass Kidd had this unwanted urge to hug her. Not to let her vanish. But the only thing he could do was to watch her. Then to his utter horror, the woman was slowly fading. Her feet and then her knees were becoming invisible. She turned her head to look at him. Her crimson eyes looked melancholic. She mumbled something that he couldn't hear. No sounds resounded. There was a sad smile that graced her lips. He didn't know what to do anymore until she finally vanished into the thin air._

 _His world became black._

Kidd suddenly woke up. His eyes opened widely. He rose up in a sitting position on his bed.

He questioned himself what was that all about. He had dreamed about the demented woman. What in the damn fate was happening to him? It was already the second time he had dreamed of her. First was when they were somewhat for the lack of better words KISSING. Then now, that strange envisage followed. Like an ash withering in the air, she slowly faded away. He cursed inwardly. He didn't need some retarded visualization to remind him that she already left and to think that the stupid images in his sleep somehow converted her departure into a melodramatic scene. It's been three days ago since they set off from that Justice _ass_ Isle. He was well aware that she was gone. So why in the fuck her departure thing was invading his mind even in his sweet slumber?

 _Maybe it's because you just miss her_. A demented part of his mind that was recently discovered reasoned out.

Goddamn it! Give the captain a break.

..

Nico Robin was leaning on the nearby wall watching her partying rowdy friends. The crew was staying in Water 7. The happenings in the Enies Lobby few days ago were still fresh in her mind. She was happy that finally for how many long tough years, she had found comrades that she was absolute that would never abandon her at all cost. Then suddenly, a voice of a certain admiral was heard cutting off her thoughts. Her eyes widened in surprise mixed with anxiety.

"Don't move and listen Nico Robin." The atmosphere became frosty.

"Ao Kiji"

"The giant named Jaguar D. Saul who saved you was my friend." A moment passed. "That evening twenty years ago. I let you live thus respecting his final wish." There was a tone of sadness in his voice. "But for two decades, nothing has changed. I decided that I couldn't leave a dangerous tickling bomb like you alone." She let him continue.

"I thought that the last survivor of Ohara should be dead." The admiral's eyes were deeply piercing from nowhere to be seen. "But I was surprised that the CP9 was defeated."

Robin was looking at her friends' silhouette from across. A gush of wind had passed until he went on. "You finally found a sense of belongingness."

"Yeah." She replied

"Whether Saul was right or wrong to let you live…from now on could show me the answer?"

"That's what I plan to." Her voice was full of resolve.

"If that is so, live on strongly." Kuzan was already walking away. "Ohara is not finished as of yet."

She dropped the glass she was holding and run for him but he was already out of sight.

..

The crew had been in their usual routine. Killer noted. Though Mario and Wire were the gloomiest but still they need to move forward. Ren already left and there's nothing else they could do about it. The massacre soldier also noticed his captain. Kidd would coop himself up in his room reading stacks of books. He was certain that the redhead was diverting his attention to read some books to forget about the girl, which at the same time the masked guy found it unusual and out of his smug character. But then Killer didn't further address it. At least he could have his days calm and relaxing without the captain's constant fuming tantrums.

..

Lilian Ren was sitting on a bench in the crowded station. It's only been ten minutes since Eustass and Mar left and she already missed them. But more importantly, at last she was going home. She was very worried about her family and friends in Ohara. What if something really bad occurred in Ohara as the fairy said?

She sighed. _I hope they're okay._

Then out of a sudden, a middle age woman sat beside her. Ren's attention was focused on what she was holding. It was a book of one of her favorite authors. She was ogling at it until the woman turned her head to her.

"Miss, do you want something?" She asked Ren finding her staring strange.

"Oh, I'm just curious at the book your holding." She glanced at the book in her hand. "Is that one of the works of the great historian _Herodotus_?" Ren smiled at the woman. "Actually he's my favorite author and my inspiration. I love all of his works."

The middle aged woman giggled at her. "Me too and I'm surprised though. You see, it's quite rare to meet a young girl like you idolizing him that much."

"In my home island, all my friends admired him! He was the greatest of all Historians. Who wouldn't be inspired by him?" Ren excitedly blurted. She had somehow forgotten her worries during the moment. She always found it amazing when someone shared the same interest in all History related things like her.

"Young miss, what is your name? I already like you." The woman extended her hand. "By the way, you can call me Carla."

Ren happily shook her hand. "It's Ren, nice to meet you Carla-san."

The two chatted about some Historical stuffs for almost an hour. Ren had learned also that Carla was a wife of a marine working in the station. She befriended the forty-five years old woman in a short amount of time.

Then another few minutes passed until the intercom resounded. All the passengers boarding the ship should now embark at the conveyance. Ren was about to bid her farewell to Carla when someone approached them. It was Carla's husband clad in marine uniform. The man told his wife that there was something outrageous that had just happened in Enies Lobby. Apparently, the Straw Hat Pirates ran havoc in that island and the crew even declared a war against the World Government to save a fugitive comrade which made the higher ups very furious.

Ren could see that Carla was delighted. The middle age woman was muttering how awesome her favorite crew was which her husband reprimanded her to cease her admiration towards the outlaws. She was a wife of a marine for Pete's sake!

Carla ignored her husband's nonsense rants as she turned to Ren. "You know, I admire the Straw Hat pirates particularly their historian." Ren just nodded not really understanding what the woman was saying. But the only thing she's certain was Carla somehow had this fascination of this said Strawhats. Ren could relate to her. She also admired a certain group of pirates herself.

Carla continued to mumble how she admired the said crew when Nico Robin had joined them in Alabasta. At the mentioned familiar name, Ren was startled.

"Nico Robin?"

"Yeah, Nico Robin. I bet you know her too. She's quite popular for being the only survivor of the destruction of Ohara in West Blue about twenty years ago." Ren's heart was hammering rapidly at her chest. _Destruction? Ohara?_

"Honestly, I always thought that the Oharan scholars are innocents." The middle age woman continued to mutter not noticing her sudden extreme anguish. "What's wrong with studying about the past? It's just the government is too…" Ren seems to not hear a thing anymore.

 _This island will be eradicated within few hours from now!"_ The voice of the fairy she met in the forest before flashed in her mind. _"I can feel it. Everybody here would soon perish but I can foresee that only one soul would survive in this island but that soul is not yours that's why before this island would be eradicated I wanted you to leave here immediately. I already created a portal to another dimension but I don't exactly know where it will take you.."_

Maybe it was just a coincidence. Yeah that's it. Carla couldn't be possibly talking about the eight years old Robin and her home island Ohara, right?

But Lilian Ren knew she was just fooling herself if she believed it was just a mere coincidence. Did that mean her Grandpa was gone, her friends, her family, everyone in the island? What about Robin? If she's the only survivor, how did the eight year old girl endured the pain, the loss, and the struggle? She was just a little innocent child to bear all the tragedies.

Twenty years? That long? So she's been pushed in a portal leading to a couple of decade from her original timeline. Why was it? Why's it she's only the spared one? For twenty years Robin survived on her own. She could imagine how hard that might be.

There were so many questions in her mind. But one thing was certain, the thing that the fairy had said was devastatingly a truth.

Carla was very anxious. She was talking to Ren about the Straw Hats when the young miss suddenly became like this. Ren was barely breathing. Her eyes were widely open for about five minutes. Not even blinking once. She was calling her name repeatedly but to no avail. Her husband called out some people to help them. Was she having a panic attack?

"Ren-chan! Can you hear me?! Ren, Ren!" Carla's spoke in an alarming tone shaking the girl but it looked like it was futile. Ren appeared to be unmovingly petrified.

Carla was so worried about her. After an hour of letting the young woman rest in the station's infirmary, Ren opened her eyes. She seemed to have calmed down for a while.

She opened her mouth to speak, "Carla-san, where do you think I could be able to see Robin?"

..

Water 7 was nearby. The travel would take them to that place in a span of ten hours. Carla's husband told them that the Straw Hat Pirates might be in that island. He had heard that Vice Admiral Garp was deployed to check on the crew. A sea train from Water 7 was circling island by island. Carla decided to accompany her. She was still a bit anxious at Ren's state and their destination was not that far, so the middle aged woman didn't mind to come with her.

Carla showed her the bounty posters of the three members of the crew. The captain, the firstmate and Nico Robin. The woman informed her that the other four companions of the said pirates would eventually gain their bounties regarding the incident in Enies Lobby. The marines would be releasing their posters maybe a couple of days after.

Ten hours had passed. She had reached Water-7. She waved goodbye to Carla and said her thanks to her. She looked at the city. It was beautiful. Water was all around the town but she didn't have time to sight see the area. She needs to find Robin-chan. She was holding her bounty poster in her hands tightly. At the time like this, she needs to be stronger, to brace herself.

Ren walked around and asked a random local where she could find the Straw Hat pirates. An old man told her that the heroes of their place were located at the mayor's quarters.

Ren kept on walking towards finding this Mayor Iceberg's building until she bumped into a person. He had a green moss head that she was sure, one of Robin's crewmates. The man stared at her as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You lost? Want to know the direction?" He raised an eyebrow.

Ren immediately replied. "You're one of the Straw Hats right!" It wasn't a question. "Please take me to where Robin is."

"Huh, Robin? What do you want from her?"

"I need to talk to her. I want see her!" She was desperate. Zoro eyed her from head to toe and he concluded that she doesn't look like a threat to his nakama and he was certain that she didn't seem lost in her way too. She looked determined.

In a matter of few minutes or maybe more than an hour to be precise, Ren wanted to smack the guy. They were going in circles. She was exhausted at his obvious stupidity.

"Are you by chance have no sense of direction?"

"Huh! Of course not!"

"For fuck's sake, we are going in circles. I want to see Robin instantly." Her voice wasn't that intimidating. It was spoken in a mild tone. Zoro was taken aback. Did the innocent looking girl realized that she was cursing?

She also got lost sometimes when she was in an unfamiliar place but this guy was the worst. Because of his dumb lack of sense of direction, they have wasted almost two hours already. She gained a glare from the green-haired at her remark. But she just ignored it and instead grabbed his wrist urging him to follow her. "We'll just ask some local in this island to show us the way." He scoffed in response. He was confident that he knew the direction but somehow he couldn't find it.

She needs to look for Robin. She wanted to see her. The little girl must have been through the hardest, witnessing her home island being destroyed. That was the worst thing that could ever happen to a mere eight years old child.

They arrived in the mayor's place in no time after a two brat guided them. Ren and Zoro opened the door of the quarters where the Strawhats were temporarily staying. Five figures welcomed her view. A man with blonde hair immediately scurried at their front.

"MARIMO! Why are you with a beautiful woman?!" Zoro ignored the crazy cook as he called their archaeologist. "Oi Robin, someone is looking for you."

"Oh, what a gorgeous lady we have here." Sanji said his usual pick up line and he crouched down holding her hands. But the girl obviously paid no heed to the blond.

Nico Robin who was sitting on the couch reading some books turned her head, as well as the orange haired navigator who's beating up a certain straw hat captain for spending their money recklessly. And the cute and always mistaken as raccoon reindeer also looked at the doorway.

"Robin-chan!" Ren called out. She couldn't exactly believe it. But there's no mistake. She was Nico Robin, the used to be little girl and the youngest archaeologist. No matter how improbable it was, still she had no choice but to accept the harsh reality that she missed the twenty years in history.

Nico Robin was shocked, very astonished. Standing in front of her was Ren-sensei, her mentor from decades ago. Her appearance didn't change. From the back of her mind, she thought that she might be looking to a spirit or something.

"Sensei, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Your Ren-sensei." She jogged towards the tall woman. She extended her palms to cup her face. "Look at you." Ren's voice cracked but there were no signs of tears that were about to spill. "You're even taller than me."

Robin leaned on her touch. There's no doubt. It's her Ren-sensei from Ohara. "How?" She was more than thankful to see that there was still one of her companions in her island that was alive but she couldn't help but to address many questions.

The other Strawhat pirates just stared at the scene. They could see that Robin was crying but at the same time, she looked happy. Who might be this person?

Several hours had passed. All the questions have been answered. The happenings were beyond overwhelming. The Straw Hats learned that the woman was Robin's mentor before and she came from twenty years ago. But the crew wasn't actually that shocked about it. They had encountered something like her case. The _Rainbow Mist_ incident before they flew towards the sky island, when the crew met a group of kids who were stranded in an inexplicable mist that bends time and that trapped them for fifty years.

..

Ren stayed with Robin until few days had gone by. She found the Straw Hats so amusing and fun to be with. Robin had found her place. She was grateful that the girl was able to have comrades that would protect and make her happy. Lots of stories have been retold, the struggles, the adventures and the challenges. She was proud of Robin to be able to endure all the tough times she had experienced.

But Ren was disappointed at herself for not being with Nico Robin when she needs someone by her side. But then the latter told her not to feel sorry because she was not at fault by all means. Robin was glad that in the end of all her hardships, she met Luffy and the rest of the pirate crew.

Throughout her stay with them, their captain even asked her to join their crew. Robin was delighted at that idea. Ren thought of it, she had nowhere else to go and becoming a member of the Straw Hats means also that she could be by Robin's side from now on. She could start redeeming herself for those years of her absence little by little if she would sail with them.

..

Killer was becoming worried. Another day had passed and they were reaching in an island soon. But their redhead captain seems to be pre-occupied with caging himself in his room with a stack of books and old newspapers. The first mate knew that he was only distracting himself to forget a certain someone. There's definitely something should be done about it. The massacre man strode towards Kidd's quarter to drag his ass off outside. He was also feeling a bit bad at Ren's departure but for Pete's sake! They need to carry on and move forward. There's no use of being distressed over something that you couldn't change anymore.

He abruptly opened the door of Kidd's room. He looked at the captain but boy! He didn't even bat an eyelash at his arrival. The stubborn captain was wearing reading glasses, his trademark goggles weren't present in his redhead. Killer could see that he was in the middle of piles of papers, books, manuscripts and whatsoever that were randomly scattered around.

"Kidd." He called his name but the red haired didn't bother looking away at the thing he was reading.

"Shit! We are soon docking in an island but you are just doing this crap!" Killer was raising his voice which was unusual. The other members of the Kidd pirates soon went to the direction of the out-of-his-composed character Killer. He rarely acted so enraged. That was their captain's thing.

"For almost a week, you barely go out to your room. You're even skipping meals!" To Killer's irritation, Kidd did not seem to mind his outburst. "If this is about Ren, just goddamn move on already!" The masked man continued.

A moment passed before the red head finally spoke.

"Killer.." Kidd glanced at his crewmate. "Have you heard about the place Ohara?"

"Huh? Ohara?" Killer was confused.

"It's the name of her home island." Kidd was definite that he had read something about that place. He was rummaging around the books and old newspapers to find any article about it. He had this bad feeling about it.

Mar who was there all along in the doorway with the other members of the crew spoke. "Actually, I am also wondering about it when Ren mentioned it before she left. Ohara does sound familiar."

"EH, OHARA?!" Jet and Rod simultaneously shouted catching all the attentions of the crew.

"What?" Mar asked the two.

"Be..because the news.." Jet stuttered as Rod immediately held out a newspaper in front of them.

"This morning the headline of the news was about the Straw Hats." Rod said.

"Straw Hats? Why are you so stirred up in them?" Wire questioned.

"You need to read this." Rod walked towards their captain. Just earlier this morning, the news coo dropped an article about how Monkey D. Luffy and his crew declared war against the world government. And Enies Lobby was destroyed via Buster Call that was also the thing that obliterated the island of Ohara in West Blue twenty years ago. One of the Straw Hat Pirates was said to be the only survivor of the _rebels who planned to revive an ancient weapon_ in the mentioned island accordingly.

Yeah, that was it. Ohara was destroyed twenty-years ago via buster call. Kidd had read an article about it before. _Shit!_

They were all shocked to the news. They unanimously thought that Ren may have heard about it already. It's a very big news and she was on a transport ship loaded with marines and definitely they must be informed about it.

The Kidd pirates could imagine how devastated the girl might be if she actually find out what happened.

Eustass Kidd's instinct was right on. Why hadn't he remembered and learned about it earlier? He was cursing nonstop but the crew could not blame him. They were also worried about Ren.

"The crybaby must be weeping like a brat now." Jet said with a hint of apprehension on his words.

Killer was also shocked. They need to look for her, but where? It's not that easy to find someone in the Grandline without any sort of connection. The masked guy could see how the agitated redhead was walking back and forth thinking exactly the same thoughts as him.

It felt like someone was torturing him. Kidd was very vexed at the situation. The feeling that he could do nothing about the situation irked him greatly. _"Woman, you better be alright!"_ He repeatedly thought in his mind.

"Master.." Heat spoke. Everyone turned their heads to him. "Actually, I gave her a snail transponder before she left." They were all speechless as the navigator continued.

"You know, sort of connection if something happened.."

..

Ren noted that Luffy had somehow nicknamed her as Rice. He even questioned her if she was truly a sensei of Robin when she doesn't really look that smart which the ill-mannered captain gained a smack from the orange head beauty. While the blonde cook addressed her as Ren-swensei and hitting on her as well as with the other girls endlessly. There was also this long nosed guy that she often saw peeking at the window of the building they were staying. She had talked to him once and learned that he was one of the Straw Hats. According to him, he was the former vice captain or whatsoever. Another friend of Robin that Ren found strikingly different but cute was doctor Chopper. When she called him that, the small guy was obviously flattered but he disguised it with calling her dumbass which was not really that effective when he's blushing madly as he scratched his furry head. She also learned that the swordsman wasn't really that fool as she first thought. Despite of his severe lack of sense of direction, he had many redeeming qualities that made him more appealing.

Robin had found a perfect home for her. The place she deserved the most. Ren was happy for her student.

It was the day before the new ship of the Straw Hat pirates would be finish. They were leaving Water 7 tomorrow. As per usual, Luffy and Chopper were playing tag at the living room where they were staying until they heard a snail transponder ringing.

"Someone's calling." Chopper muttered. The two searched for where it was coming from and they had found that it was from Rice's shoulder bag that was placed in the couch.

Chopper called out Ren. While Luffy being a Luffy rummaged her bag without care about what privacy was.

 _Purupurupurupurupuru_

He was holding the snail in his hands. Nami, Zoro and Sanji walked towards him. Luffy opened his mouth to spoke to them

"I found it in Rice's things. Someone must be calling her." But before they could reply how obvious it was, Luffy answered the call.

 _Gotcha_

"Hello! I am Monkey D. Luffy. I will become the Pirate king!"

..

Instead of being praised, the silent Kidd pirate named Heat was being bombard by angry remarks by his crewmate. Punches and kicks were received by his poor body. And they were shouting at him why he hadn't said earlier that he gave Ren a snail transponder.

The red head immediately called her den den mushi.

After a minute of connecting, it was answered by a voice shouting how he was going to be the pirate king whatsoever that annoyed Eustass Kidd.

"Monkey D. Luffy? Pirate King?" The captain repeated. "I'm going to be the Pirate King not you! And why in the hell you have her snail transponder? Where is she?" Kidd was fuming. Where was the demented girl? Did she know how her island had long perished? She might be crying right now?

From the other line, the Kidd pirates could hear some smacking sound. A woman's voice resounded saying, "You stupid Luffy! Don't go on rummaging others things!" Then followed by a childish voice. "Luffy, I brought Ren-sensei."

A moment passed. And finally, a familiar mellow tone was heard. "Hello.." It was definitely hers.

"Hey, it's me! Where are you? Why haven't you contacted us? Have you heard what happened in your island?!" Kidd randomly blurted.

"Eustass-san?" Her voice cracked. His almost non-existent metallic heart felt like being squeezed after hearing his name. Mixed emotion of relief and anxiousness surged in.

..

A while ago Ren and Robin were in the bedroom chatting when Chopper entered and told her that her snail transponder was ringing. She was startled, Ren forgot that she had brought the den den mushi given to her by Heat. Her heart skipped a bit. Maybe the Kidd pirates were the ones calling. She followed the always-mistaken-as-raccoon reindeer in the living room as she told Robin-chan to wait for her a minute. The latter smiled at her in consent.

Nami gave her the transponder while apologizing in behalf of her idiotic captain for rummaging her belongings without her permission. She replied that it's no big deal.

"Hello.." She said and was answered by his voice, the commanding voice of the redhead captain. For almost a week she was with Robin, Ren tried her best to become cheerful. Robin-chan had gone through so many sufferings and finally, for twenty long years she found her happiness. Ren didn't want to spoil it by being oh-so gloomy and in the state of despair. She did not want to show any despondence in front of the Strawhats who saved Robin from desolation. Ren wanted to smile always when her student and her crew was around. But upon hearing his voice, all locked feelings broke loose. The hidden emotions she tightly kept inside for the past few days poured out.

"Eustass-san?" She called out onto him. He was listening to what she was going to say. A few moments passed until she couldn't hold out anymore and to the Straw Hats utter shock, she began to sob. It was the first time she let her tears flow since she had heard about the tragic incident happened in her home island two decades ago.

Luffy immediately panicked. "I'm so sorry Rice! I didn't mean to rummage your things. Please don't cry."

"Oi, what's wrong?" Zoro ignorantly inquired

"Aren't you feeling well sensei?" Chopper followed

Sanji smacked their heads as he let out a smoke from his cigarette. "You are all stupid." He was wearing a face that emits an 'I now it all' looks. "It was obvious that for the whole few days she was with us, she was restraining herself not to cry in front of Robin."

"Ren-chan." Nami was concerned.

While behind the doorway, Nico Robin was leaning on the wall. Her sensei was acting tough in front of her the whole time when deep inside, she was devastatingly shattered.

Eustass Kidd told Ren that they would come to get her. Luckily for the Kidd pirates, their ship was somewhere not far from Water 7 where she was. It would only take them more than a day before they arrived.

..

The next morning, Robin and her friends were leaving the island. They all have new bounties on their heads. Accordingly, the Kidd Pirates would soon reach Water 7 and they were docking at the opposite coast. They had heard how some high ranking marines including Admiral Ao Kiji and Vice Admiral Garp were within the vicinity where the Straw Hats' ship was located so they decided to dock at the opposite coast to avoid any unnecessary clash.

Robin insisted on accompanying her in meeting up with these Kidd Pirates and also to check out this crew, but Ren refused to. She had heard how some marines were trying to ambush Luffy's crew and she didn't want to waste their time by leading her to the opposite coast where the redhead's ship would anchor.

"Robin-chan, Sensei would be alright, okay? Don't worry, I'll meet up with my companions safely. And I assure you that they aren't that bad." She locked her eyes on hers. "And you guys are the ones who should be wary, the marines are after you." Nico Robin slightly hesitated but her sensei was so persistent that she couldn't counter her. She hugged her tightly saying how glad she was on meeting her again.

"Rice" Luffy called her with a big smile. "It's a bit unfortunate that you won't join my crew. Robin really likes you. But we'll see you soon and tell that guy that I will be the one who will definitely find One Piece!" Ren giggled returning the smile and said her thanks to him.

"Just ask direction if you're lost okay?" Zoro ironically advised her

"I appreciate the concern and you too, always inquire for directions if you don't seem to find your way Toro." Ren said cheerily to the swordsman.

"HUH! WHO IN THE WORLD YOU'RE CALLING TORO? YOU IDIOT!" Luffy laughed at his first mate's outburst.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tori." Ren corrected not really correct.

"Oi, don't guess randomly, what are you? A part two of Luffy?! It's ZORO." The swordsman yelled.

"Chill out Marimo. Toro, Tori, Shitwad, Bastard and Zoro are all the same. Don't shout at our lovely Ren-sensei." Sanji sarcastically cooed while Zoro glared at him and shouting nonsense that no one cared to listen.

The pervert cook ignored the moss head as he brought his lips to kiss the back of her hand. "I'll look forward meeting you again Mademoiselle." Ren smiled at him.

Nami and Chopper told her how they would certainly take good care of Robin so she doesn't need to worry about her student all the time. Ren felt so grateful at that.

After she had said her goodbyes to the Straw Hats, they finally parted. They were heading in opposite ways.

In a matter of some couple of time, she had reached the coast where the Kidd pirates were.

From some meters away, Eustass Kidd caught a sight of her. She was running towards him. Her long black hair was braided and shifting to each side. She looked paler than usual. He suddenly felt that familiar foreign sensation that had been invading him inside when he was around her.

"Eustass-san!" How he wanted to hear her voice again personally was beyond his comprehension.

"Ren!" Some of the Kidd pirates except the captain called her as she responded an "Everyone!"

She was almost in front of the redhead and then in a blink of an eye, she abruptly crashed herself to him. His eyes widened in surprise. Her both arms were entangled on his neck. She was hugging him for fate's sake!

Within a moment, she began to wail. "Eustass-san, I couldn't bring myself to cry in front of Robin, in front of her friends who had struggled so hard all this time while I wasn't around when she needs someone by her side." Her tears were freely flowing in her pale face. The startled Eustass Kidd just listened to her melancholic outburst. "And my Grandpa was lost, Aunt Emi, Lisa, Kali, Leon-senpai" She was speaking in between sobs. "My archaeology friends were gone… Pim-Pim too." Kidd thought about this Pim-Pim thing, maybe it's her pet or something. "I miss twenty years of history!"

"And my island Ohara was destroyed.." She continued weeping. Her head was resting at the crook of his neck. She needed to tip-toe to reach past his shoulders.

Kidd slowly found his hands encircling her, returning her embrace. "We'll buy another replacement of this Pim-Pim pet of yours." Yeah, for all the things he could say, he chose to mutter that.

"Eustass-san, Pim-Pim was not a pet." She moved her face to look at him. "She was just a little innocent five years old child in my home island." The _demented_ girl was still crying.

"Oh, is that so? My bad." He spoke feeling genuinely sorry of what happened to her place. Then he brought his palms to cup her cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe her tears away. He slowly lowered himself until his forehead was touching hers. Her grieving sobs continued resounding but despite that, he thought that the current moment was the perfect timing to say,

"Woman, Join my crew."

 _-To be continued_

..

 **A/N** : Herodotus, as most of us already knew is the Father of History. I guess in using a real life figure would fit in this fic as Oda named some of the characters in One Piece from actual real life personalities. And for those who aren't familiar with the Rainbow Mist incident. It happened around hundred forty episode in the anime series. The Straw Hats met these old man who was searching for his friend who were trapped in the mist for fifty years without aging. But in the end they were transported back five decades prior making them right their age in the current timeline.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Ren and Ryo.**

..

After the Kidd pirates had come to get her from Water 7, they immediately sail off in a matter of minutes not wanting to have an unnecessary clash with the higher ranking marines that were present around the area. They have an eternal pose that the crew followed pointing on a place few islands away from Sabaody Archipelago. They had learned that in order to get to the fish man island, the ship must have this coating stuff in the said archipelago to be able to submerge underneath the sea. But Sabaody did not emit any magnetic force so instead they need to set out on some islands near the place.

It's been more than a week since then.

It was one of the usual routine, Eustass Kidd was strolling around towards the deck. The faint brush of the cool morning air was refreshing. He was in a rather good mood today but only to be ruined by the sight in front him. He was beyond startled. He could see that there were bunch of flowers at the edge near the surface of the railings. It was like his ship had gained some kinda mini garden.

"WHO IN THE HELL DID PUT THIS CRAP ON MY SHIP?!" To his utter irritation, the mix fragrance of the said crap was invading his sense of smell.

Kidd could hear a mild snicker behind him. It was from none other than the blond mask who was clearly enjoying the redhead's outburst. Kidd glared at him as if telling him to explain before someone lost his breathing capabilities.

"Hmmm, guess who the culprit is?" Killer had stopped chuckling and he was obviously feigning ignorance as he continued. "A certain black haired girl seemed to be the one." Kidd grimaced in response. "But I don't think she was in the mood to have a mini garden in the ship when she was still depressed on learning what happened on her island."

Kidd instantly thought how the demented girl was still slowly recovering from the loss of her home. Though she was doing her job on the ship, still she was not smiling and her usual pleasant mood could not be observed. Then out of a blue his musings were cut off when her figure came into view. Kidd could see the girl being held by his crew. Her eyes were covered with a blind fold as the men guided her.

"Guys, what is this surprise you wanted to show me?" She asked them that Eustass Kidd had noted some tint of sadness in her voice. Killer was beside the redhead eyeing the scene on the deck. The others appeared to be occupied with the girl, not actually minding the captain and the massacre soldier.

"We're here!" Mar excitedly said while Rod was removing her blindfold. Even Wire was with them silently standing at her right side.

Slowly, she opened her crimson eyes. Then her lips managed to curve a gentle smile at the sight across. Various beautiful flowers welcomed her.

Jet mumbled how idiot Ren should like the shit flowers they had trouble on putting on the deck just for a crybaby like her. He was saying that the Kidd pirates never in a million light years have ever thought of planting such womanly whatsoever plants but Mario insisted to have the mini garden to cheer up the depressed girl. Apparently, most females loved flowers and that made their mood lift up.

"Do you like it?" Mar asked.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. Thank you guys." They were somewhat relieved that it made her glad.

At the look of the girl smiling, his annoyance began to fade. Eustass Kidd wanted to strangle himself. When did he become this irrational? The notorious captain, allowing such crap on his ship just to cheer up a woman? He's becoming demented.

She crouched down and picked some to have a scent of it. He could not bring himself to get rid of that crap anymore. Kidd sighed in exasperation.

Ren thought on how the crew was trying to cheer her up. She felt guilty that she was bothering them for going on troubling themselves to even create a mini garden in the ship which she knew they were not the type to have it. Her room was not even touched while she was away. She truly felt grateful at the guys.

She imagined that finally, she was one of them. A Kidd pirate.

" _Grandpa, everyone, I hope you're all doing okay wherever you are."_ She let out another heart-warming smile and looked at her crew.

Moving forward and taking a step ahead of, was the best thing she should do.

..

The next day, there was an absence of strong wind to pull the sail, so the ship was stabilized without moving resting along the surface of the sea. The sun fairly shone at the endless sky above. That afternoon could be described as one of the serene moments that the crew rarely had until a loud shriek of Mario resounded in the entire ship disrupting the tranquil atmosphere.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mar was shouting at the maximum decibels his vocal chords could reach. In a matter of seconds, the other members of the Kidd pirates save for the captain, the first mate and the navigator scurried at the deck where the former cross dresser was going on hysterics.

"Mar, what happened?" Ren asked him worriedly.

"SOMEONE RUINED THE MINI GARDEN!" He was weeping.

Ruined was an understatement. It was a total mess. Each of the flowers was not spared. Some of it were burned while another portion of it were scattered horribly all around. The petals have lost its original color and its sweet fragrance was replaced by a searing smell.

"Who in the world would do this?" Rod mused.

"Look, something's in there!" At the corner of the deck, Wire was definite that a suspicious shadow had passed in there at the moment.

They all craned their neck to the spot where Wire was pointing. Jet, Ren, Wire, and Rod with the furious Mar approached at the said corner.

..

Somewhere inside the control room, Kidd, Heat and Killer who were busy discussing about the route towards Sabaody Archipelago were distracted by the loud uproar going on the deck. The three pirates ceased their activity and went to check out what was this ruckus going on. Along their way, they could hear random screams and cursings that resounded throughout the ship.

When they had reached the open level, Kidd's eyes were welcomed by an absolute chaos.

..

Just a few minutes ago at the edge of the deck, the Kidd pirates were astonished at what they saw. It was a tiny reptile, it has some scales in its skin with an undeveloped wings with tails. It was a baby dragon-like animal. They were all surprised at the look of a supposed mythical creature. The little guy was stuffing its mouth by some petals.

"So this must be the culprit." Rod mulled over.

"It seems like a dragon." Mar who was fuming at the moment seconds ago seemed to calm down. He was also astonished at the red-scaled small reptile with golden eyes.

"Maybe its a few months old" Wire added. The dragon was staring at them but it somewhat appeared like it was about ravage something which was not really that intimidating because of its little size.

"Why does this thing looked familiar?" Jet added.

"OH MY GOD!" The delighted tone of Ren got their attention. "It seems to be a mini dragon version of Eustass-san!" The pirates were stunned. Yeah, it looked like their captain. "He is so cute!" Ren continued referring to the subject. Then all of a sudden, the tiny being blew fire towards the unsuspecting crew members.

Hell broke loose.

..

The three newcomers were flabbergasted. The deck was decorated by the burnt flowers all around. Some members of the crew were running in circles. Jet was yelling for some help to anyone to bring water to his ass that was set on fire. Mario and Wire were trying to catch the little evil reptile which was so fast surprisingly for its estimated age.

Then adding to the captain's surprise, she suddenly clung onto his unsuspecting arm. "Eustass-san, I was rejected too!" She was whimpering while shaking her head making her face rub on his clothed right arm as she randomly pointed to the little dragon which was running all around the deck spreading chaos. "Ryo-chan is so mean. I was just trying to pet him but he also bit my hands like what he did to Rod."

"Ryo..what?" Eustass Kidd mused. What was happening? Ren had recovered from her little childish fiasco as she glanced to face the red head. "I named him Ryo-chan." They both stared at the ballistic baby dragon. Kidd was puzzled. She put her index finger on her lips as if pondering on something. "I think it's cuter than Ryu-chan."

Then the tiny reptile suddenly popped up behind her, blowing another round of flame from its mouth towards the poor girl's hair. Ren shrieked loudly. "NO, NO! RYO-CHAN, NOT MY HAIR!"

Kidd glanced at the small guy. The dragon seemed to be smirking at him as if feeling victorious at its onslaught. Despite of his confusion, Eustass Kidd had somewhat noted how evil this 'Ryo' little thing.

..

After hours of the absurd ruckus, the little dragon was tired and succumbed to its sweet slumber. The crew was extremely exhausted. They wondered where the tiny devil came from, It had a miniscule number "24" engraved on its rear side. Killer deduced that it might be some kinda subject for an experiment or what. But they were not sure why it had wandered off on their ship.

Ren wanted to keep the small red-scaled dragon saying that it wasn't appropriate if they did otherwise. The crew somehow allowed it. Jet had thought a name for it. He suggested that "Igneel" would be fitted instead of "Ryo". But she was persistent on naming the _cute_ being as Ryo-chan. Rod told the two to stop their senseless argument. Whatever its name, Igneel, Ryo-chan or number 24 did not matter anyway. While the captain didn't particularly bother himself to care at the minor stuffs.

During that evening, she wanted Ryo to sleep at her room. She justified that an _innocent_ infant dragon should be taken care of tenderly while the others reproached how this supposed _Innocent_ little evil thing would roast her in her sleep if she was not cautious enough, but the stubborn girl reasoned out that a cute little guy wouldn't do something like that.

After things were decided, they called it a night to rest their tired body.

..

Kidd awoke early in the morning. He had already his shower. He was wearing a dark colored trousers that reached past his knees but there wasn't any shirt present to cover his muscular built. A towel was loosely hanging on his neck. He went to the galley to grab some coffee. When he was at the doorway, his ears caught a sound of a horrible tone deaf singing voice. He was slightly taken a back. It was from the demented woman.

 _~I'm crying missing my lover, I don't have that power on my side forever.._

' _Coz everybody's got no place to hide ~no one question, na na na…All I know is my life is gone.._

 _Oh, where is my lover. I got no power, I'm standing alone no wayyy..Calling out your name~_

Ren was cooking food for breakfast. The happenings these past few days have helped her a lot to recover. Her crewmates were cheering her up. She was glad at the thought of being one of their nakama, a comrade. She couldn't help but to sing one of her favorite song as she stirred the boiling liquid in the pot. She was happy.

Ryo, the cute little evil dragon, this time was eating his breakfast peacefully in the bowl. It was surprisingly harmless when it slept in Ren's room last night. But listening at her voice, even a baby creature like him could distinguish how horrible that was. Ryo made a growling sound as if wanting to tell her to stop damaging his abused ears but Ren wasn't aware of that. She was singing freely like she had this wonderful voice which was the total opposite.

Eustass Kidd stayed for a few minutes leaning on the wall beside the door listening to the 'singer' in his galley. He was restraining a snicker. The small dragon was clearly making a roaring sound at its protest to her terrible tune but she seemed to be oblivious at that. He wondered how a mellow voice could actually sound this horrible when singing. She kept on warbling the song with broken lyrics without care in the world. But the captain was somewhat (ahem) relieved that she was moving on and in her usual pleasant mood.

Another minute gone, well he wanted to have his coffee so he entered inside the galley making the cook to turn her head.

She was startled when he came in. She immediately stopped her concert as she greeted him awkwardly. "Good morning Eustass-san." He made a brief nod in reply as he went to prepare a coffee for himself. The captain was topless but she didn't have time to ogle at his hot body when she was definite that she saw a glimpse of amused look painted on his sexy features.

Ren wanted to smack herself by the ladle she was holding. She knew he was restraining himself to laugh. He had certainly heard her tone deaf voice. She was aware that she was not by far gifted in singing that's why she rarely sang. _Oh my god. He might've found my voice so horrible!_

But maybe Eustass had not heard her. She might just be so over thinking things.

He had finished making his coffee. He approached the relieved Ryo after her song was halted. Kidd ruffled the little guy's head as it produce a miniscule roaring sound in recognition. Kidd was walking outside the galley when he suddenly turned his head to glance at the girl who was staring at him for the whole time. He then let out a smirk and blurted a "Nice song we have there" and left afterwards.

Immediately she flushed with embarrassment. He had actually heard her terrible singing voice! Not to mention, with broken lyrics. Ren went towards the tiny dragon that was innocently eating its breakfast. Then to Ryo's utter annoyance, the demented girl hugged him tightly from behind shrieking how it was very shameful that Eustass had listened to her horrible voice. She was randomly lifting the small creature in circles.

The dragon thrashed its limbs to free itself from the choking hold of the stupid woman. But she had this tight grip on its poor tiny body. Ryo had it enough, he was just eating innocently and now he was being strangled by her. The dragon turned its head with an angry vein popping at his forehead as he opened its mouth to blow an extreme fire in front of her face.

The smell of a burning _demented_ hair and the forgotten overcooked food enveloped the entire galley.

.

 _-To be continued_

-KxR-

 **A/N:** Thanks for those who faved and followed this fic eventhough my grammar and writing are very crappy. And for the song she sang, it's entitled "Call your name" of Attack on Titan. Also, a Siren has a beautiful singing voice that said to lure sailors but Ren's ironically is the opposite.

'Til then Ja neh.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

 **..**

Heat, the navigator and the zombie looking dude of the Kidd Pirates was amazed. For the short period the small dragon was within their ship, he could not help himself but to find the little guy incredible.

Why? Simply because they have the same powers. Childish thoughts or not, he didn't care about that shit.

Somewhere deep inside his stitched heart, he had been thinking that compare to the captain and the first mate's abilities, his powers which was breathing fire was more remarkable.

While little did Heat knew, someone was also having his own disturbing thoughts.

..

Eustass Kidd was inside his quarters studying the maps for their next route. He wanted to free his mind from those crazy thoughts about a certain woman. Lately, his brain seemed to be preoccupied with the image of the tone-deaf girl. Even her flaws were somehow appealing. Heck! Plus, he found her demented little quirks _cute_. Tch, cute my ass! Again and again, he wanted to bang his head on the concrete wall for thinking about it.

It was already night time. Kidd chose to busy himself rummaging around the stacks of files in his desk until out of a blue, a familiar voice called him out.

"Eustass-san?" Her head suddenly popped up above his shoulders.

"THE FUCK!" He was beyond startled. When did she appear beside him? He rose up from his seat while the woman made a step backward to have more space between them.

"Oh.. I'm sorry for startling you. Its dinner time already and Killer told me to call you." She said, "I've knocked at the door many times but no one answered so I decided to enter." Just a while ago, Ren thought of opening the door to check him out. She had called him repeatedly but there was no response back, so she hesitantly entered in his quarters and found him busy scanning some papers. She approached towards him but he didn't notice her. Then she brought her head above his shoulder and uttered his name.

Eustass Kidd was eyeing the subject of his irrational thoughts. The girl was still explaining herself. Her hands were randomly in motion gesturing here and there. The way she talked to him kinda felt good. And why did she look tempting? It felt nice just by looking at her as she stood in front him. Her mere presence stirred up something inside him.

The thought about it, Kidd knew he was truly becoming demented.

She was muttering things to him until Eustass went closer her. She was slightly taken a back. Then he placed his both palms in each side of her shoulders making the girl look at him in surprise. But before she could open her mouth to ask him, he instantly flipped her backward and pushed her lightly towards the exit.

"Okay, okay I'll be there in the galley." The redhead mumbled. "Just get out already." He said before he finally closed the door.

At the sound of the wood being slammed, Eustass Kidd pinched the bridge of his nose followed by letting out a long sigh.

Damn!

He shooed her out. There was a deafening silence ensued. Ren stared at the door for a few seconds before she went to the galley. She wondered if she angered him. _God, I hope he's not_. But Eustass looked stressed. Something might be bothering him.

..

Killer had always been the observant type. Tonight, the crew members were all present in the galley having their dinner. When Kidd arrived, he didn't even spare a glance at Ren. He sat on the opposite side farthest across the girl. The captain silently ate his food which somehow the first mate found it strange but he did not ask what was wrong. His _Killer_ instinct was telling him that he couldn't do anything about what was bothering the redhead right now. And the massacre soldier knew that whatever it was, it might be related to a certain black haired female out there.

Jet and Wire were chatting something about the rudder of their ship.

Ren noticed that their doctor was engrossed in a book he was holding. She could see that he had not touched his food yet. "Mar, what are you reading?" She asked him. He was sitting beside her.

Mario placed the book down while glancing at her. "It's a novel of one of my favorite writer." He had caught the ears of the other Kidd pirates who somehow listened to what he was going to say. "It is a romance story of two people that lived in different times." Ren's attention was focused on him. "The girl was from the past and she had wandered in the future where she met this notorious guy who was feared by many people. But she could not stay any longer in the present timeline of the man, so she would just travel to the future occasionally to see him. They were the total opposites but eventually they have come to know each other and developed odd connection from one another."

"I never knew you liked to read womanly stuffs like that." Jet smirked. "As expected from a cross-dresser."

Mar glared at his obvious insult. The brute had just ruined his wonderful narration.

"Jet, stop teasing Mar. We can't help it, he did it for his sister. And I'm very proud for his reasons." Ren said defending their doctor while Jet scoffed in response. And as childish as it was, Mar stuck his tongue out to mock their shipwright.

"And so, what happened to them?" Ren wanted to further know about the story.

Mar turned his attention to continue. "You see, as the story goes the male protagonist was still very dense and it's turning out a bit annoying."

"Why is that so?"

"It's just for the long time that they have been together. He couldn't figure out what he was feeling. All those moments he was with the girl, the guy keeps on thinking he was gradually becoming demented." When Mar said that, Killer could see how their captain nearly choked his food but no one seemed to notice it except for him.

"Why won't he man up and face the very clear reality that he was just inlov… AHHHH!" Mario was not able to finish his sentence when the burning flame from Ryo's tiny mouth hit him square in the face.

"Ryo-chan!" Ren reprimanded the little dragon resting all along in her lap eating his food.

"Nice one, Shen Long!" Heat praised his _Junior_.

"SHEN-LONG?!" Some members of the crew eyed him simultaneously.

"My god." Ren sweat-dropped. "Even Heat has his own nickname for Ryo-chan."

"Hey, as I've said already, Igneel is way cooler!" Jet added.

"This name-calling thing is becoming such a drag but it's seems fun so I'll join too." Rod was chuckling. "Mine would be twenty-four." He turned to his other crewmates. "How about you guys?"

Mar who had recovered muttered a "The destroyer."

"Hmmm..maybe _Kidd the second_." Killer muttered followed by all eyes set on the captain watching for his reaction but only to find him leaving the galley.

Normally, the redhead would automatically react by saying how nonsense it was. But his mind was being bugged by that damn story that Mario had just said. It did hit a nerve. Kidd stood up making his crew glanced at him.

"What's the matter Kidd? You barely even eat a thing." The massacre soldier asked.

"Not hungry" The captain flatly replied. He turned his head to look at the cross-dresser. "Mario!" He called out.

"Captain.." The blue-haired doctor whined. "I've told you already that Mar is fine. Mario sounds lame."

Kidd didn't care about Mario's name or whatsoever crap as he continued. "You are assigned to clean the entire deck for the whole month." After he had said that, the redhead left.

"EHHH! WHY'S THAT?!"

"Maybe you did something to piss Captain off." Wire said

"Goodluck Mario" Jet added.

"Just be thankful." Ren's voice resounded.

"What? Why in the world should I be grateful?!" Mar yelled. He was cleaning the deck for the whole month. Where in that part he would be thankful?

Her tone suddenly dropped as she looked down. "Eustass-san has not called my name even once." All eyes were glued to the black haired. So she was referring about that. She sounded very sad. The crew instantly came up with the same conclusion when she continued. "I wish he would." She let out a melancholic smile. She thought that maybe he did not want to say her name because he had not acknowledged her yet.

"Ren-chan.." Rod spoke. "You definitely have a thing for captain. Don't you?" He blurted what they all concluded.

"WHAT?" This time Ren was the one to ask. "Of course, it's not something like that!" She flushed in embarrassment and they knew she was clearly in denial.

"By the way about the story, how does it ended?" Ren asked Mar remembering about the novel. She wanted to change the topic as well.

"That's the mystery. The last pages of the book are empty. It was left hanging." He flipped the pages as he urged Ren to look at it. "The final chapter was blank. I heard that the author deliberately left it unfinished."

"Why would the writer do it?" Wire asked.

"Maybe, he/she didn't know how to end it or what." Jet added.

"But despite that, it was still published." Mar spoke. "The other works of the author are quite popular but I heard the writer had never shown his or her face in public."

They were somehow amused at this mysterious writer. While Rod chose to ask the girl instead. "Now when you think about it… Ren-chan, you are also not from this current timeline right?" Ren looked at him. "You're from twenty years ago," which the crew found astounding "but don't you feel anything like an after effects or whatsoever on your body?"

"Umm.." She cocked her head. She felt normal all along. "Nothing really in particular."

..

Later on that evening Eustass Kidd didn't felt like sleeping yet. He went to the deck to refresh his thoughts a little. He strode towards the railing. The endless horizon was calm mirroring the night sky. The hum of the soft brush of wind was the only sound resonated. For a few minutes, he was looking at the scenery ahead of him until an unanticipated something touched his arm. It surprised him.

"WHAT THE.." He glanced to his side to see her staring at him a bit startled. "When did you get here?" Kidd was bewildered. He was definite that he was alone in the deck for the whole time. He did not hear anyone approaching.

"I was here all along." She was also puzzled. Ren could not sleep this night so she decided to stroll at the deck to have some fresh air until Eustass walked in. She saw how he leisurely leaned on the railings few meters away from her spot. The captain didn't seem to notice her. Ren turned her head to greet him but still he did not respond in any form. _Maybe he is in a deep thought like earlier when I went to his room_. She mused as she called him again. "Eustass-san?" She approached him but still no reaction. It was like a déjà vu. Then she brought her palm to tap his arm. He immediately snapped.

"Why are you still awake?" He asked regaining his composure. What's with her appearing from nowhere just like earlier? Why hadn't he notice her? He must have been too engrossed in spacing out that he did not saw her coming.

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to have some cool air." She leaned on the wooden railings. "How about you?"

"Same here." Both of them were looking ahead. The surface of the sea was illuminated by the faint light of the moon. The stars were brightly twinkling above. Serenity was dominating the moment until she spoke.

"Thank you." That made his eyes to look at her though she was focused glancing across not meeting his golden orbs as she continued. "Thank you for everything, for letting someone like me to join in this crew. Thank you for being there." The last one was vague. She smiled anyway.

The gentle wind was blowing her long raven hair gracefully. At the sight of that, the damn sensation he was feeling lately suddenly swelled inside him at the moment. Few seconds had passed. Eustass Kidd, the so-called most notorious rookie didn't know what was going on right now. To his surprise, his mouth began to say something. "R..Re.."

She instantly turned her head to stare at him. Is he gonna call her name? Her eyes widened. It felt like the time had stopped momentarily. They were looking at one another.

"Re..red dragon!" He blurted

She looked puzzled.

"Ryo, how is he?" HEY! WHAT WAS THAT? RED DRAGON MY ASS!

"Oh, Ryo-chan..he is sleeping in my room." She replied. She was staring at him with blank expression.

Kidd felt like removing the massacre soldier's mask. He did not care right now if Killer hunted him with his deadly scythe once he took away the blonde's precious helmet. For fate damn sake! Why couldn't he just casually say her name?

..

The next day, the ship had reached another island. The Kidd pirates had learned that it was called plain 'Pyramids'. Each member of the crew was assigned to buy different supplies. After that, they decided to meet on a certain inn in the town.

The borders of the island were close to a terrain of wilderness. The climate was relatively hotter but it was bearable. The town was crowded. Pirates and locals were idly strolling around. The place was closely located halfway of the Grandline. Sabaody Archipelago was more than a day travel.

New World was almost within their reach.

..

The inn they visited was congested, mostly by pirates. Killer noted how they should find another place. He knew that the captain was not only a magnet of some random tin metal scraps out there but also, TROUBLE. Nasty laughter emanated throughout the bar. But when the massacre soldier glanced at the redhead, he saw that Kidd was wearing a maniacal grin.

The first mate sighed inwardly.

The split second they entered inside the bar, they had caught the attention of most of the crowd. It gradually became silent. A redhead and a masked guy stood at the entrance. Someone was whispering to his companion, "Hey, isn't that the infamous rookie Eustass 'Captain' Kidd" followed by a "Yeah, but we better lay low around them. I heard how ruthless he could be."

He was aware of his influence. Kidd could see the frightened look of the people in the inn. He smirked. Lately, he had been less menacing which he found amiss. He took a step forward towards the counter when suddenly, she clutched on his coat cutting off his pompous, self-conceited thoughts.

He craned his head to glance down at her a bit upset that his dominating moment was stopped. "Eustass-san.." When he saw that she looked about to cry, he was slightly alarmed.

"What is it?" He asked her flatly.

"There…" She was stuttering in fright "is..something on my back."

"Huh?" Kidd caught the woman biting her lower lip with a lone slipping from her crimson eyes. The captain became wary.

All attention of the crowd in the bar was focused on the two.

She turned stiff. "It's..moving on my neck.." Her hands were tightly clinging on his coat.

The confused Kidd brought his fingers to tuck some strands of her hair covering her neck and there, he could see an eerie looking arthropod crawling at her exposed smooth skin. "It's just a centipede. How did it get there?" He said not actually fazed at it. He inwardly felt relieved, at least it was not something serious like what he initially had in mind or maybe not.. because after hearing that, she immediately screamed.

"CENTIPEDE?! EUSTASS REMOVE IT NOW!" Ren wasn't aware that she was ordering the captain in front of many people and how she yelled his name without any honorofics.

Kidd was not sure if he should be mad at her for commanding him or to laugh at the demented girl for panicking like this just because of a mere tiny insect. But then he bought his hands to remove the thing on her neck. The creepy-crawly unfortunately landed on someone's cup making the owner of the said cup breath in surprise.

After Ren saw him tossed the centipede, she felt relieved. Ever since she was a child, the girl had always this phobia towards that eerie arthropod. Who wouldn't be scared at it? But Eustass didn't look even a bit affected to it.

Then for a few seconds, it clicked in her stupid brain. Did she just ORDERED him? Did she just childishly panic in front of many people and mostly before him? She wanted to bang her head on any concrete wall. She glanced up to him. Eustass was staring at her. She could not particularly point out what he was thinking right now. _OH MY GOD!_

But one thing was certain. She was utterly a SHAME! She felt like a useless wimp.

Killer had been watching the scene. He was about to open his mouth to ask Ren if she was alright when she abruptly spoke.

"I'M SO SORRY EUSTASS-SAN!" Then in a blink of an eye, she made a move to dash outside to escape her disgraceful antics. But before the poor girl managed to sprint away, her head hit the unsuspecting door frame bluntly creating a loud smacking sound.

Just a minute ago, she wanted to bang her head in a wall and to think that it actually happened…No one knew.

"Oh my god!" Some random person in the bar gasped at the sight of her outrageous display.

Eustass Kidd was shocked. He could see that the girl was crouching down. Her both palms were pressed on her supposed bruised forehead with that strident blow. He went to approach her but she instantly stood up and ran outside the tavern without sparing a look at anywhere inside the inn.

There was a moment of silence ensued.

Someone was snickering. The redhead turned to look at the farthest corner of the pub. Kidd knew that the shit centipede crawling on her neck a while ago was not incidental. Someone in this bar must have done it. Maybe a devil fruit user who could produce insects.

"You bastard!" He was staring ominously at a certain man in the rear spot of the bar.

"Me?" A guy was pointing at himself. He had a centipede-like tattoo on his face. His hair was a mixture of specks of brown and blond colouring.

Kidd immediately moved to grab the man's collar. "Don't play dumb. No one dare to mess with anyone of my crew!" His words were piercing like daggers. The metals on the tavern began to shuffle. The people in the inn eventually scampered away not wanting to be involved in the brawl.

"Hey, it was just a little prank." The man defended. Sweat dripping at his forehead.

"Prank? Don't make laugh!". Kidd positioned his fist to bash the man's face when someone suddenly gripped his wrist preventing him to do so. It was quite a sturdy one.

"Sir, please don't make any ruckus in my bar." A guy roughly at his mid-twenties spoke. He was the owner of the tavern.

"THE HELL I WOULD!"

"Ah, Ah~ There seemed to be a fight everywhere I go." Out of a blue, a lazy voice was heard catching their attention. "Just few meters away here, some women out there were having a heated argument while here in the bar were men wanting to beat the crap out each other." The unknown person sighed. "Give me a little peaceful time.."After that said. The mysterious random complainant left.

Killer AGAIN who had been witnessing everything was mentally exhausted. But something inside him was telling that Ren might be involved in the said 'heated argument between women out there'. The masked blond strode towards his captain and he placed his hand to tap his shoulders.

"Kidd, just leave them be." The redhead glanced at him. His face was painted with fury. "More importantly, we should look for Ren." At the mention of her name, Kidd released his hold to the centipede man and threw him on the nearby wall harshly creating a cracking noise.

Yeah, they should look for her after that scene earlier. She looked really mortified at herself. She even knocked her head hardly at the doorframe.

"Consider yourself lucky, bastard!" Kidd sent one last glare before leaving the inn with Killer.

..

After Ren had ran off from the tavern. She realized how stupid she was. She was more than embarrassed. She should have just accompanied Mar or Wire when they bought their assigned supplies instead of coming with the captain and the first mate. In that case, she could've possibly avoided that humiliation.

If she could only bring back the time. But she knew it was impossible. How could she face Eustass now?

She was walking around not really minding where she was going until suddenly, she heard a group of three women maybe about her age were chatting. They were holding few bounty posters. Then one of them let out feminine squeal.

"Kyaaah! Trafalgar Law-sama is so hot!"

"Yeah, he is definitely the most handsome uprising pirate captain!" Another girl replied.

After hearing that, Ren could not help herself but to snoop at their conversation. Her worries just seconds ago were temporarily shut out.

"Eustass Kidd seems a bit appealing too but he's way far-off from Trafalgar Law's sexiness." That statement made her step out. She did not know who was this Tra-guy they were obsessed at, but she could not let her captain being criticized by others.

"Eustass-san is way more appealing and hotter!" She shouted defensively. She didn't care about proper etiquette anymore. The other fangirls only stared at her in bewilderment. "He is very handsome and so manly and…" Ren was blabbering randomly. Few passerbies halted to have a look at them. Curiosity never failed people in becoming nosy even in such senseless matters. Some individuals noticed that she was the woman with the Kidd pirates earlier.

"What is this girl saying?" One of the women asked pointing at Ren.

"She seemed to be a fan of Eustass Kidd." Another response from the one of them.

Ren was still mumbling. "You haven't seen him when he just came out in the shower. He had well-built body and.." She didn't finish her words when Ren saw the women were looking at her in horror. _'Is she some kinda pervert fangirl?'_ was painted all over their faces. She realized how outrageous the words that had just came out from her mouth.

How idiot she could be.

..

The two of them went outside and they instantly noticed a forming small mob across. Kidd and Killer hurriedly went towards the location. The redhead looked around and saw that it was definite, the demented girl was involved. He could hear some people murmuring about a nonsense argument between crazy fangirls was happening. He was about to walk at her direction when an old man from nowhere spoke.

"Is that black-haired girl your friend?" The old man about eighty years of age inquired the captain. Kidd's attention was caught. "She doesn't have much time left."

"What?!" Kidd was irritated. What was this old man saying? Like in the hell he cared about some random local!

"She's vanishing." The elder continued sternly as he locked his eyes on the redhead youngster. "The Priestess of the Pyramids might have knowledge to prevent that from happening. Hurry and consult to her."

Vanishing? Priestess? But before Kidd could ask what was wrong to this crazy old man, a childish voice resounded.

"Grandpa!" An estimated eight year old brat approached the elder. "I've been looking for you around." The child grabbed the old man's thin wrist. "You skipped on drinking your medicine again."

"Huh? Who are you?" The elder awkwardly scratched his bald head while he asked the little girl.

"It's me Mika. Why do you always forgot my name?" The brat whined but she was obviously used to her forgetful grandfather's antics.

"Oh my bad, Miki" the elderly let out an obnoxious laugh.

"It's Mika!" She shook her head. "Let's go home already." She dragged the aged man away.

Kidd could only stare at them. It seems like he had just talked to a mentally deranged old man.

..

Meanwhile, Ren felt an overwhelming shame for the nth times today. There was a small crowd forming around. She took a step back to do what she was expert at. And that was running. But today maybe was her unlucky day because as she was about to turn around, a hard chest bumped at her.

"Oi!" It was the voice of the last person she wanted to see right now. "Woman, what happened?" She looked up. Eustass was staring at her intently.

The people began to disperse when he came into view. The three fangirls were nowhere to be seen as well.

It felt like hours when they were only looking at each other for a few seconds.

Ren attempted to escape again but before she could do her pathetic stunts, Eustass Kidd grabbed both of her wrists holding her tight. "Stop running already. It's getting annoying." He said without any tint of anger.

"Sorry.."

"And stop feeling apologetic all the time!" This time his words were colder.

"Sor.." She halted. "I mean..Um" She nodded but still Ren felt disgraceful at herself inside.

Kidd sighed. "What was that all about? Why are you arguing with those women?" He asked.

"It's really nothing." She instantly replied. He raised a non-existent eyebrow. But thankfully he didn't further address the issue.

Killer felt invisible. He was standing all along beside the two. He could see that Kidd was gripping Ren's wrists firmly preventing her to escape. They were talking to each other like they were the only persons in the place. Then suddenly before the massacre soldier's eyes, the redhead released one of his hold to her as he brought his right hand to her forehead. It was like watching a romance (coughx) scene in a theater play. Kidd brushed some strand of her hair to have a look at it. There was a bruise forming. "Does it hurt?" Killer heard his captain gently asked the girl. While Ren replied a "Not really." Then the two stared at each other again while Kidd was still caressing her forehead tenderly.

The first mate contemplated on whether to leave them be. But heck, they need to grab the supplies for the ship. The crew had already planned to sail off to their next destination before sunset. But he did not want to ruin their moment also. But then he chose to at least make himself noticed anyway.

"Ahem." Killer cleared his throat. Ren and Kidd simultaneously snapped to look at the masked guy standing just a meter away from them.

"Killer?!" they blurted. The first mate could see that the girl flushed right away and the captain was attempting to explain the scene just a moment ago. But the massacre soldier was aware that there's really nothing to discuss about.

Killer just sighed as he muttered. "Let's go"

..

Later on that day, the ship began to set off towards Sabaody Archipelago. While somewhere around ship, her injured forehead was tended by their mystic doctor Mario.

So much embarrassing happenings occurred earlier but despite all of it, Ren felt that she's becoming closer to her captain.

..

The next morning, it was a bit colder than usual. But there were no signs of any bad weather to come. Mar was walking along the corridors of the ship. He was heading to the galley to grab something warm to drink. He was taking his steps until his foot bumped into something. He was slightly taken aback but when he looked at the floor, his eyes widened in shock. There on the floor was an unmoving Ren.

Mar immediately crouched down to check the girl. "Ren!" She was unconscious. He tapped her face to wake her up as he repeatedly called her name.

Jet who was also within the vicinity noticed the alarming tone of his crewmate. He went towards Mar's direction and he noticed the motionless girl. He became worried. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know, I just saw her lying on the floor." There was a tone of anxiety in his voice. Then suddenly to their horror, her body became transparent. It seemed like a snapshot of a paranormal scene. Her frame was gradually becoming invisible to reappear back again.

"Ma..rio..what in the world..is going on to Ren?" Jet stuttered.

"CALL THE CAPTAIN! HURRY!" Mar shouted. Jet immediately sprinted away heading towards the redhead's quarters screaming his lungs out.

The rest of the crew who were in their respective cabin was disturbed by the deafening outburst of the brown haired shipwright yelling. "CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!"

..

The moment Kidd saw her, his mind began to panic. Mario was holding the girl in his arms. She looked almost lifeless. Some parts of her body were invisible. She was fading.

" _The girl doesn't have much time left. She is vanishing soon"_ the voice of the old man from before echoed in his mind.

Eustass Kidd automatically went to scoop her in his arms as he began to call her.

"Ren..Ren! REN!" No one expected that the first time he'd say her name would be in a situation like this. Her eyes were tightly closed. There was no single sign of her waking up.

It was apparent that the twenty years mayhem was showing its terrifying consequences.

 _-To be continued_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Thanks for the new favs and follows. I'm also using the magic word "Nakama" sometimes instead of "Friend/Comrade" coz' it seemed more suitable being used in any One Piece related things.

 **To LifeOnMars987:** Yeah, Ren was such a demented fangirl last chapter. ^_^

 **To PuddyKatz:** Haha, you definitely nail it!

 **To Ren-sensei Fan:** As you have expected before. Here goes~ And sorry for the late update.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

..

They laid the girl on the single berth inside her cabin. She was still unconscious. Mar was repeatedly performing his healing abilities on Ren but to no avail. She was not showing any signs of waking up. Her body was constantly fading to become visible again. It was a terrifying sight to witness. The crew wasn't sure on what to do to her anymore.

Eustass Kidd ordered to turn the ship back to the direction of that island they had left yesterday. They had an eternal pose pointing at the place. That _deranged_ old man had said about this ' _Priestess of the Pyramids_ ' whatsoever that they need to consult to prevent the woman from completely vanishing. Whether what that elder remarked was true or not, the captain had no choice but to take the risk and to gamble from the subtle knowledge available.

Night eventually came, most of the Kidd Pirates stayed in her room, watching her current state. Usually they were bunch of rowdy noisy men but this time they were in silence. Even Jet who had the sharpest tongue was muted. Nobody felt voicing out there questions because they knew, all of them were thinking the same and having similar feeling of anxiety towards her situation.

..

The following day, the ship had docked in the island prior. The crew instantly searched for this _priestess_ the old man was talking before. After hours of gathering information they had learned that the said priestess truly exists and she had the ability to see through various things. She was dubbed as an oracle that resided in the western part of the island leading a group of people. Some islanders called it an occult but they weren't particularly bothered by them. It was said that she possessed strange supernatural abilities.

After knowing that, the crew saw likelihood and possibilities that she could mend Ren.

The Kidd pirates went to the place where the person they were looking for could be found. The weather was gradually becoming scorching hot as they headed towards the location of the priestess. They were sweating furiously but none of them mind it. Ren was being carried by Wire on his back. She looked nothing but pale. A thick coat was covering her body. It was much better than to let the rays of the burning sun hit her directly.

Few more hours until they could finally see a solid structure that has triangular sides that sloped to meet in a point at the tip that surrounded the area. Pyramids could be seen bordering the location. A group of people clad in all white (un)welcomed the crew. They asked what a bunch of pirate wanted in their territory. It was obvious that the white dressed folks weren't that excited to see them.

Amidst of the crowd, a tanned woman around seventy years old emerged. But it was definite that she must be quite a looker during her younger years. She introduced herself as the spiritual leader of the occult group. She was the _priestess_ the crew was searching for.

Killer and Mario were the one who insisted to talk. They were the mild tempered ones among the crew. The two were aware how Kidd wanted to bash the faces of those locals who shoot nasty remarks at them. But the captain knew they had no choice but to let his level mannered crewmates handle the situation. Being hot-headed won't make anything better.

When the old woman saw Ren, her face was instantly painted with shock. The girl was becoming transparent. Some murmurs erupted among them. It was a rare sight even for an aged person who had encountered many abnormal cases. Her curiosity was piqued. She immediately led them towards her abode.

..

It resembles like a huge temple. Ancient sculptures were seen decorated on the walls all around. Despite of the barren landscape the island offers, there were several greeneries encompassing the perimeter of the edifice. The atmosphere felt cooler in there. Some of the followers of the occult stepped aside to give way for the pirates.

Ren was settled in one of the several rooms of the sanctuary. She was carefully placed on the bed. A servant told the men to settle themselves on the lounger while the oracle checked her condition.

She was plopped down quietly. The demented girl's almost unnoticeable faint breathing didn't help a thing to ease the tension that was building. Kidd couldn't understand what the old woman was chanting. It was like a foreign language repeatedly mumbled by her like a mantra. After few minutes of examining her, the priestess turned to them and asked.

"When did it started?" Her voice sounded apprehensive.

Mar was the one who answered. "We just saw her sprawled on the floor yesterday and as you can see, her body continued to become invisible to come into view repetitively." The other crew member agreed. That was the first time Ren's body appeared like that.

She seemed to ponder on a certain thing before inquiring again. "Did she experienced any strange illness or any abnormalities before?" She continued. "Like suddenly having an extreme fever with no clear cause."

At that said, it hit them. She did have this burning temperature almost a month ago. They remembered how Mario kept on trying to heal her then her fever would drop down but to rise again after a couple of minutes.

"I guess she did have judging from your expressions." Her eyes mirroring somberness. "That was the starting point of her current condition right now. The signal that she is rejected." All ears were fixed at her words. "You said that the girl was not from this current period. Right?" It wasn't a question. More like a confirmation of what she had in mind. "As you are already witnessing, her body was fading. It's because she's being defied by the natural forces." A moment passed. "Originally, she isn't part of the present time. Her body wouldn't be able to last longer."

The pirates couldn't make themselves to believe it. Maybe the old hag was just making things up? But heck, Eustass Kid knew, she was not lying. _His_ demented girl did not initially belong in this current time. She came from different period, from the past to be exact. Curse law of nature shit!

Mar wanted to blame himself. If he had only discovered the real reason of her sickness before, they might have done something before it was too late. He thought it was because of the uncanny eerie fog that caused her fever but it wasn't actually the cause. He was a failure of being a healer. He hadn't diagnosed accurately what was wrong with his own friend.

There was a sigh coming from the old priestess. "I won't beat around the bush." She told the Kidd pirates. "She doesn't have much time left and I'm sorry." She shook her head apologetically. "The girl had only two to three days before her body would totally fade. She's in a critical situation right now."

"What do you mean? Is there really no solution to her condition?" Killer asked.

"The only thing I know to prevent her from totally vanishing is to return her back from her original time."

..

It was black, an unending depth of abyss. All she could see was darkness. The last thing Ren remembered was the galley. Yeah, she had finished cleaning the kitchen and after that, she suddenly felt dizzy out of nowhere. Her sight became cloudy. She kept of leaning on any platform nearby as she struggled to walk towards her room to lie down. But before she reached her quarters, it all went out. To her utter horror, she saw a glimpse of what was happening on some parts of her body. She was startled and felt weak. Her mind couldn't fully register what was happening to her. Then few seconds passed, that was it. She lost her consciousness.

..

Her head felt heavy. But she could feel that she was sprawled in a comfy surface. Maybe a bed.

She slowly opened her eyes and lastly, Ren could see a light. She was regaining her senses. There was a thick blanket covering her. Bit by bit, she shifted in a sitting position. Her mind was still slightly hazy but she could fathom that she was in an unfamiliar room. Her eyes caught a sight of a figure flopped beside the bed she's seated. It seemed like the captain. He was sitting on a chair while his head sunk on his crossed arm that was lying on the soft mattress.

Ren extended her hand to stroke his hair. It's definitely him.

..

The other crew members were outside. Kidd chose to stay with her. He wanted to look out for the girl. He could not entirely believe what that hag told them or maybe he just did not want to accept the reality. The demented girl doesn't have much time left as she said. Like hell he would allow that to happen!

But it was very clear that she was showing signs of fading. He felt useless. He was losing one of his nakama.

He was in the room where she was staying. Kidd was resting his head on the bed. He subconsciously dozed off a while. He hadn't sleep for the past few days. He was very tired. The thought of her current state made him more nothing but feeling extreme fatigue. Then out of a blue, Kidd could feel something stroking his hair. He was acquainted with the sensation. He groggily raised himself and was greeted by her. His eyes widened with mixed emotion of relief and anxiety.

She tugged the corner of her lips. "Eustass-san.." she muttered his name weakly. She could see some dark circles forming below his eyes. He must be sleepless and exhausted.

He instantly stood up and told her flatly. "Don't Eustass-san me, bullshit!" He was shouting in frustration. "Do you have an idea what in the fuck is happening to you right now?!"

She was taken aback at his outburst. Ren could only stare at him in return.

"That old seer told us you're vanishing." His voice suddenly dropped. This was the first time Ren heard the captain sounded dejected. He gradually sat at the edge of the bed beside her. He was straightly facing her, eye to eye. To her surprise, he slowly leaned down until his forehead was touching her shoulders as he continued. "Don't you dare disappear on me.." Her eyes widened. Her chest tightened at the tone of his voice.

Ren was confused. Her hands were fixed on her both sides. She didn't know what was happening exactly but the certain thing was it's about her. More or less about her body's disappearance she had caught a sight before she blacked out. His head felt heavy on her shoulders. His breath was softly fanning at the exposed skin below her collarbones. It sent tingles at her insides. But she was not saying or doing a thing.

For some minutes, they stayed in that position settled on the silk surface.

..

There was a knock on the door catching the attention of the red-eyed girl. The priestess slowly entered. Her eyes locked on the raven haired. "I see you're awake." She strode towards her.

Ren noticed the regular breathing of the redhead. Did he fell asleep?

"He seemed exhausted." The woman asked and was now sitting at the chair beside the bed.

"Um" Ren affirmed. "May I know who you are?" Her voice was gentle glancing at the newcomer.

"I'm just an old woman your companions consulted about your condition." She slightly curved her lips to her as she continued. "You can call me Zolla." She said subtly asking what's hers.

"It's Ren" The girl replied.

"Have you heard?"

"Yeah, my captain kinda told me." She turned at Eustass who was now lying asleep. His head resting on her lap. In any other circumstances, she would immediately flush at their position but that moment, she didn't feel any form of embarrassment. Instead Ren explained what happened to her. How someone claimed to be a fairy was the one who pushed her in a portal leading her to twenty years in the future. This fairy saved her from annihilation of her island. Zolla's ears were focused on her story. She also believed that such creatures truly exist.

After a few minutes, Ren further questioned. "Is there any way to work things out?"

"Your crewmates had asked the same thing and I told them that the only solution is to bring you back from your original time. The laws of nature seemed to cancel out your existence in the present." _What? Bring back? As in returning to the past?_ Ren felt that all her energy was sapped at the revelation. Casting a stern look at her, the priestess continued. "There are two ways to return to your time." Her tone was rigid. "First is the Rainbow Mist and another one is to find the person who have eaten the Time-Time Devil Fruit."

Ren silently listened to Zolla's explanation. While her brain was battling on the information she had just heard.

"The Rainbow Mist was part of the nature. It has the abilities to bend time but it remained a mystery and still considered an almost non-existent phenomena, so I'm afraid it won't be much of an option."

She had heard Robin-chan and her friends mentioning about it before. It was truly a rare occurrence.

"While the bearer of the Time-Time fruit who could travel through seasons, is still yet to be proven. Some would say that a godly power like that wouldn't possibly exist but Grandline is a place full of supernatural beings for all we know." Priestess Zolla raised herself and walked to sit closely beside Ren. "But you are disappearing within two to three more days and it is impossible to find the devil fruit user within that short span of time." The old woman had somehow felt this motherly instinct towards the innocent girl.

"What would happen when I vanish?" Her heart skipped a beat. _Is it similar to dying?_ That was the obvious question she couldn't bring herself to ask.

As if reading her thoughts, Zolla answered. "You will not particularly die but it may be harsher than death itself." She felt anxious. "I had never said this to your companions earlier because I wanted to wait for you to wake up and to tell them instead of me." It seemed like someone ripped her heart when Zolla continued. "Everything that ascertains you existed in this present time would be totally erased."

"You mean" Oh God! Don't tell her that..

"Smart girl, ain't we?" Zolla said.

Ren stared at the older woman as she finished. "Even the memories?" As if she didn't exist in this time and she had not met the Kidd pirates and Robin? Her fists tightened as well as her entire body. She felt like crying but there were no tears slipped in her eyes.

She was fading along with all the memories she spent with Eustass Kidd.

The oracle sadly nodded in confirmation.

..

The following day had arrived. The crew left the island. Her body seemed to be steady for now.

It was hard knowing a crewmate would soon vanish. But the Priestess told them that after further inspecting the girl, the only thing she could do was to cast a spell on Ren for her body to endure a little longer. A month extension. That made the Kidd Pirates a bit relieved, they have still more than four weeks to find the remedy for her.

Ren did her best to act cheerful as she could be. Mario was sputtering apologies to her for not noticing the real cause of her illness before. She told him he shouldn't be sorry. He had done nothing bad to apologize. Jet was raising his voice how the idiot girl scared the hell out of them. But despite saying that, it was clear that he was worried about her.

Rod stepped out and assured that they would definitely find ways to treat her. Killer supported what the latter had declared. They would soon arrive in Sabaody which was populated by sort of people who had survived the first half of the Grandline. Various information was unrestrained and rampant within the area. They could possibly gain knowledge about her condition in that archipelago.

Ren was taken aback when Wire gave her a silent bone-crushing hug but she recovered seconds after and told the lanky man that she was going to be alright. How a pirate like him could be this caring, Ren could only smile at that thought. Heat patted Wire's back mumbling how he was so out of his character which he gained a kick at that comment.

But little did they know, Ren convinced the priestess to make that 'month extension' up to ease the worry her crewmates felt. It wasn't believable if the old woman told the crew that she was totally going to be fine when she had initially said to them how critical her condition was. So Ren and Zolla came up with that idea instead. She respected the younger woman's feeling but Zolla wasn't really pleased to lie at them but the pleading look the girl gave her made her do so. So in the end, she just go with what Ren wanted.

She chose to lie to them. She didn't want her comrades to feel helpless at her condition. Ren was vanishing within a day or hopefully two. She knew it's impossible to find a solution for her state in that short amount of time.

" _It's better this way."_ She inwardly told herself

They were gathered on the deck. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Eustass Kidd intently looking at her. Ren mustered all the courage not to look at him. It felt like he would see right through her lies if she returned his gaze. But somehow he didn't emit that dejected aura he was having when they were in the Priestess's place anymore. That alone made her content.

For starters, things were going on smoothly. Though the feeling of anxiousness was there, the crew continued doing their usual routine. The ship was sailing forward towards their next destination.

..

It was already evening. Everyone seemed to be asleep except for the girl who was on the deck busy thinking about various things. The night was calm and enticing. The sound of the waves produced by the sea resonated. It felt like just a dream. She had sincerely enjoyed staying in the ship more than anything.

She still wanted to explore several stuffs. She wanted to learn the history of the twenty years she missed and many more. She didn't expect that something like this would suddenly happen. Ren bitterly thought about the books she had recently bought in the island before. It's a shame that she didn't had the chance to finish reading them all.

"Ah, Ah." She hummed sullenly. "Now you think about it, Ryo-chan was beginning to get attached to me..." Though it wasn't really a fact but at least the little dragon had lessen its attempt to roast her hair compare when they first took the little guy.

She was mumbling randomly.

"I wonder what Robin-chan and her friends are doing right now." She let a sad smile tug on her lips as she leaned on the railings of their ship. Her hair was swaying at the night breeze.

The memories she had with _her_ Kidd pirates flashed in her mind. But the laughter, the embarrassing and the awkward moments she spent with them would be erased. She didn't want them to forget even those terrible experiences they had shared. Better or worse, those things made them as a crew.

But sadly she was scared that they won't remember all of it anymore after she disappears.

She tightly gripped the metal covering the surface of the railings as she bent down, finally letting out an agonizing sob.

..

Eustass Kidd was settled in his quarters. He was finally sleeping soundly in his room. The wall clock across was pointing exactly at twelve sharp. Seconds passed when out of a blue, his eyes snapped open. He gradually lifted himself in a sitting position. It was already midnight. The cabin was illuminated by the faint light coming from the lamp of the desk beside his bed. He unknowingly felt uneasiness inside him.

Kidd wasn't sure why he had this sudden unwanted urge to see the girl. He removed the comforter and tossed it hurriedly not caring if it was dropped on the floor. He opened the door quickly and dashed at her quarters.

When he arrived in her room, he slowly opened the entrance to see that she wasn't there. He looked around inside but still no signs of the demented girl. _Where is she?_ His mind began to panic. He went to the galley to check her but she was not present in there also. Bathroom, not either. He became anxious. Why in the fate Eustass Kidd acting like a worried sick-guy? The answer? He didn't want to know. He strode towards the deck, maybe she went there wanting to have some fresh air like before.

Footsteps resounded throughout his haste walk along the corridors. He eventually reached the deck and to his (ahem) relief, she was across.

She was standing under the moonlight. Her back was facing him. His mouth began to open to asked her. "Oi, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" No response. He felt irritated. He approached near her. Like hell anyone dare to ignore him!

His eyes were fixed on her. Even she was on her back, somehow she looked so weak. Eustass Kidd had this annoying impulse to touch her. He was only a few meters before her. Then to his utter horror, the woman began to slowly fade. He was frozen at where he was standing. The only thing he could do was to watch her.

" _What in the hell is happening?!"_

Her feet and then her knees were becoming invisible. She turned her head to look at him. Time seemed to stop. Her crimson eyes looked melancholic. The moon above shone brightly at the two figures on the deck. She mumbled something that he couldn't hear. No sounds emanated. There was a sad smile that graced her lips. He didn't know what to do anymore until she finally vanished into the thin air.

His world became black.

..

 _-To be continued_ _ **..**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

 _Previously:_

" _What in the hell is happening?!"_

 _Her feet and then her knees were becoming invisible. She turned her head to look at him. Time seemed to stop. Her crimson eyes looked melancholic. The moon above shone brightly at the two figures on the deck. She mumbled something that he couldn't hear. No sounds emanated. There was a sad smile that graced her lips. He didn't know what to do anymore until she finally vanished into the thin air._

 _His world became black._

 **..**

The first appearance of the light could be seen in the vast sky. It was a chilly dawn. Rod, the tool expert Kidd pirate cracked his lazy eyes open. He removed the thick blanket covering him. The crow's-nest he was settled provides the best location to see all around the vicinity. With a yawn, he stretched his both arms preparing to rise up and saunter down to the deck.

Rod was startled on what he saw. There was a tint of alarm nudge him inside when he saw the captain was awkwardly sprawled on the deck. He immediately approached the lying form. After carefully inspecting the redhead, he was snoring lightly. Rod was relieved. But why was he sleeping on the hard surface of the deck instead of his bed?

The captain must have sleepwalked during the night. The absence of any liquor's whiff made him definite. He wasn't drunk the night prior. But he knew the supernova for quite a long time to wander in his sleep which never happened before.

Rod called waking him up. "Captain" instantly after hearing it, Kidd snapped his eyes open.

"Rod?" Kidd asked sluggishly the moment he saw his crewmate. His mind was a bit hazy from being woken up. He wondered what was Rod doing on what he thought his quarters. But the hard wood he was sat on indicated that he wasn't on his bed.

"Captain, I found you sleeping on the deck." _Does he remember what happened last evening?_

Rod was saying things but Kidd wasn't paying attention at him. When his senses have cleared, suddenly he felt a pang that abruptly dabbed his chest side. It was a rather chilly morning. The cool breeze was serenely girdling around him. A new foreign emotion impeding his soul ignited out of a blue. He couldn't explain it. There was something that his goggles couldn't fairly put on.

What was this veiled sensation he was feeling?

He stood up subconsciously brushing what's on his way which was the puzzled Rod who was talking all along to be ignored completely by him

"You okay captain?" The redhead's attentive brain seemed to grasp the other man inquiring.

"Yeah.." Kidd muttered as he walked off. Rod could only stare at his retreating form.

..

Several hours had passed. The ship had arrived in Sabaody Archipelago. They docked their ship in a random particular 'root' on the west side.

The Kidd pirates were excited to venture the area. Bubbles and large mangroves highlighting the vicinity were indeed a spectacular display. Anyone would be awed at the sight of the place. It was very unique but definitely beautiful.

Jet and Mar were clearly showing their awe by randomly babbling how amazing the place was. There were spherical shape froths coming from the sticky green grass. It was tempting even adults like the two Kidd pirates to jump off and play with the rare extra-large bubbles scattered around.

"It's even a better view than what I have heard." Killer said as the crew walked towards the central market. They already knew the basic lay-out of the Archipelago. Each gigantic mangrove had its own designated number making it easy to identify the location you are. "Don't you think so Kidd?" He glanced at the redhead's direction to find him silently taking his steps. Killer wondered.

"Kidd, what's wrong? You seemed exhausted?" The first mate curiously asked. They have been looking forward coming at the archipelago, the last stop before reaching Fishman Island then followed by the most awaited New World. He mused why the captain seemed down when the masked guy thought the redhead would be feeling otherwise.

"It's nothing." Kidd replied though his expression screamed the opposite.

Killer hesitantly brushed it off.

..

It was relatively big news how the eleven infamous rookies dubbed as the supernovas were currently in the archipelago. They were particularly could be seen in Grove1-29, the lawless area. Some civilians were disturbed by the fear of getting caught up by the insane heated face-off among the reckless pirates. Each of them had their own fair share of chaos ensued. Not long before his crew had arrived, Kidd had clashed with the 'Roaring Tide' Scratchmen guy. He didn't particularly mind the looks of people in awe and fright towards him, that boost his ego. But the bastard was clearly mocking him. He couldn't resist the urge to bash that annoying face of his.

At the same time Killer was anything but still. The usual composed man was also having his own fight with the 'Mad Monk' Urouge only to be stopped by the 'Red Flag' X-Drake, much to a certain Trafalgar's dismay who had been their audience.

"It was just getting good." The sadistic grin of the 'Surgeon of Death' made the former officer craned his neck. His sinister smirk had widened as he randomly asked. "Drake-ya, how many people have you killed?"

..

Moving on, anyone could say that the most shocking uproar happened in Sabaody Archipelago was when the Straw Hats' captain punched a Celestial Dragon, Monkey D. Luffy knocked off one of the descendant of the _Creators_. Their crew wanted to save their captured mermaid friend from become a slave of the filthy nobles who had inhuman ugly fetish buying and owning a slave for their own entertainment which was also synonymous to torturing the poor slaves.

Though the Captain and the Surgeon of Death weren't that far from those as the two seemed to participate in the 'Sale' but at least they were honest in being the bad guys, particularly admitted by the redhead.

People hurriedly scampered out of the dark edifice at the instigating riot.

Sooner after, the _hypocritical_ marines encircled the auction house cordoning off the building attempting to apprehend the pirates. They were shouting to the supposed kidnappers inside the establishment to release the _Saints_. Three famous pirate crews were currently inside. The Straw Hats, Heart Pirates and the Kidd Pirates. Trafalgar Law was saying something how the marines have categorize them as an accomplice of the _culprits_ which were the Straw Hats, not that he particularly care about it when he had seen a rather entertaining show in return.

It's not every day that you could have a chance to witness the feared Celestial Dragon being punched by a fellow rookie. Fiercely.

His mood had lifted at the outrageous display of the Straw Hats. Plus meeting a legend was beyond imaginable. Killer noticed his captain wearing his maniacal grin watching the brawl between the crazy pirates against the guards of the nobles and the auction house. He was enjoying himself.

In the midst of the chaos, Eustass Kidd declared how he wouldn't risk clashing with an admiral after the crazy Straw Hat's foolish stunts. He waved himself off saying how he'd do the favor on defeating those shitty marines outside. That irked the other two pirate captains.

Then the three began bickering like brats as they walked outside. Each of the hotheads was yammering how their anything but humble selves will be the one beating more marines much to one another's annoyance.

Three figures appeared. They reached the entrance. Several troops of the marines were across. Within a matter of seconds, absolutely madness had taken place.

The infamous pirate supernovas' devil fruit against the artilleries of the morbid suicidal marines. The show goes on.

During the fight, Straw Hat suddenly affirmed blatantly that he would be the one finding the treasure _One Piece_ at any cost. At his statement Kidd was taken aback. It felt like he somehow had this conversation with him before. But the redhead pushed that thought back and told him how people would laugh at him when he mentioned about it, that's why he killed those who dare to mock him. But after Sabaody, they're going to the ocean where those who don't have guts to say it would die.

Grinning, Kidd announced. "Let's meet again in New World." There was an obvious challenge at his words which Trafalgar and Straw Hat certainly accepted.

..

An hour had gone. The Straw Hats were heading to Shakky's rip-off bar. Rayleigh had told them to meet him in there. As the crew walked towards the direction of the small pub, the orange head navigator couldn't help but to notice the disturbed feature of their archaeologist.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Nami asked. After they had escape from the marines, she caught how her friend appeared to be seriously deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" Chopper also noticed.

Robin glanced at her crewmates who were all eyeing her worriedly. "Yeah, I'm okay." She replied tenderly. "It's just when we encounter the Kidd pirates. I suddenly felt uneasy." As if she was forgetting something. Robin couldn't fathom why. She usually figures things out but after meeting the said pirates, something unknown had been bugging her.

"Do you know them personally?" Sanji asked a bit troubled what might those weird pirates done affecting his precious Robin-chwan.

"I don't think so. I just felt uneasy." She repeated. "That's all."

Then out of a blue their captain spoke catching their attentions. "Rice.." That word sounded a certain thing they couldn't distinguish what. All eyes focused on Luffy until he continued.

"I want to eat Rice with meat Sanji!" he cheerily shouted angering Nami and Usopp as they smacked the idiot in the head. But thankfully, it also made their archaeologist giggle. The tension was gone.

Maybe it was just her imagination.

.

.

The new era had taken place.

After a week, the greatest event occurred. The War of Best. Countless lives were lost. The death of Portgaz D. Ace and Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate shook the world. The rampage of Fire Fist's brother during the war had caught the attention of the people. The remaining Whitebeard pirates led by the 'Phoenix' Marco were assisted by 'Red-haired' Shanks on various things. Trafalgar Law took 'Straw Hat' Luffy in his submarine before the marines had the chance to finish him off. The marines couldn't control the escape of several infamous prisoners from Impel Down. For a short amount of time there were so many changes happened.

Indeed, the beginning of the New Era. The marine headquarters was relocated in New World, Akainu being the fleet admiral replacing Sengoku who retired along with Vice Admiral Garp who settled in East Blue. While the pirates of the 'worst generation' made a move of their own way differently.

Along those times, the Kidd Pirates then proceeded to the second half of Grandline. The New World.

.

.

 _A flash of innocent smile._

 _Long raven hair swayed gracefully._

 _A familiar sweet voice calling him._

 _Warm sensation seeping inside his metallic soul at the blurred yet familiar vision._

 _It was there but at the same time, was not…_

 _A silhouette of something he couldn't grasp._

 _He had been digging what it was from the back of his mind. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't unlock what's behind those mysterious images._

 _It was haunting him every now and then. The uneasiness and longing feelings he felt made him regard it as a nightmare._

 _Who? What is it? What are you?_

 _Then slowly it was gone before he could even shout to wait. Not to let go._

 _The figure vanished before him. It was utterly excruciating._

 _.._

Kidd awoke the next moment. Eyes slowly opening. His head was throbbing painfully. The smell of pure spent up carnal sex welcomed him. An immediate feeling of remorse hit him like a singe of charring metal dabbing him. Through the murky lighting of his quarters, specks of sunrays sneaking indicated that it was already morning.

He was totally naked under the thin white sheet partially covering the lower part of his body. He almost achingly craned his neck to his side. Something stirred. A busty random bitch from this island the ship had stopped was sleeping beside him. He had spent the whole night of meaningless rough sex with the no-name person curled up on his chest.

Much to his downright vexation.

Killer would surely bombard him with non-stop sermon again. And he knew he deserved it. But he couldn't shake the feeling that had been haunting him for the past month. It was agonizingly torturing. He had chosen to forget those nightmares by sleeping with countless women who threw their selves on him. But ironically instead of forgetting, it was just making things worst. He cursed inwardly. What in the fuck he was doing? He wasn't usually like this before.

Something was amiss.

..

He expected to hear that again and as usual-"OUT NOW!" How many times they had heard it? Wire wasn't sure. More than five times, ten times. NO, maybe about twenty times now. It was beyond unpleasant to the ears.

The sound of the door being loudly slammed earlier in the morning followed by the scampering heels of a crying woman, or the harsh term as it was, a whore echoed. A perfect way to start the day. Pun intended that is.

Ever since the Kidd pirates had arrived in the New World about three weeks ago, the redhead captain had been acting strange. If Rod added the time they have set foot in Sabaody which was the time also that he started acting like this. Almost a month ago to be precise.

For the whole time, he had been acting like a total ass.

It was already nine in the morning, the rest of the crew except Killer was silently eating their food in the galley when Kidd entered. All attention was focused on him albeit covertly. None of them was insane enough to upset the captain by doing unnecessary behavior or any comment to anger him. He looked stressed and worn out. They knew zipping their mouth was the best course of action to do around him. He sluggishly strode towards the trestle to grab a cup of water and drank it wholly to refresh his parched throat. The only sound present was Kidd's low growl as he pinched his aching temples.

It was obvious how he was severely exhausted mentally. No one was speaking until a certain masked guy broke the silence.

"You look great" was said sarcastically. Killer had just arrived. He casually leaned on the doorway crossing his arms while glancing at the disheveled Kidd.

Something was wrong with Kidd. All of them were aware. They noted how extreme his activities were becoming lately which was new to them. His brutality has escalated recently. Just days ago, he crucified some helpless pirate crew who wished to return to 'Paradise' or the first half of the Grandline. Kidd didn't spare anyone of them and murdered them viciously much to the first mate's dissatisfaction. Not long before, the captain had also burn an entire village drawing so much unwanted attention by the marines. He wasn't scared but they were relatively new to the second half of the Grandline. Gathering information and staying on the safe route should be considered first before moving onto the greater side.

Killer knew they were not the nicest among pirates. Heck, they were one of the bastards among men. Considered as scum by the majority. But despite that, they have their own pace they took. Bringing some whore every night in the ship for Kidd's sexual damn pleasure had gone crossing the line. Killer couldn't tolerate such act anymore. He refused their ship to become a filthy make-shift brothel. Without adding how he drowned himself with booze when not doing the acts mentioned above didn't help either. It was just adding to Killer' sheer annoyance.

The worst part was that the crew didn't know what was driving the captain to act like this. When asked, he won't bother to say anything essential. He was becoming an absolute pain in the ass while their crew was in a pretty bad shape.

After a short moment, Kidd replied "Shut it, I don't have time hearing your pansy ramblings Killer." He ran a tired hand on his messed red hair

At that said the masked guy snapped.

"You don't have time?!" The massacre soldier shouted. "The hell with your bullshit Kidd!" The other members of the crew had long expected his patience would run out. Killer was the closest person to him. He was the only one who could reprimand the captain without being murdered.

"I'm the fucking captain of the Kidd pirates, I do what the hell I want!" The redhead replied.

"Captain? Don't make me laugh." But Killer chuckled anyway. "All you do is fooling and whoring around. Do you expect us to stupidly follow an irresponsible asshole?"

"Damn it Killer!" It infuriated him. Kidd instantly grabbed the first mate's collar. Fisting the cloth tightly but Killer wasn't fazed a little bit. Someone needs to knock the dickwad off.

They have been sailing across the Grandline for a long time. The crew was anticipating the adventures and challenges the New World has to offer, but it became an absolute farce when the captain began acting like a shit mug. He became the worst. The tension on the ship was unbearable. Killer was the only one who had gone to voice out his thoughts before without being butchered. The two have known each other the longest. But all the massacre soldiers' words were utterly ignored by the redhead. Each passing day was a torture for the rest of them.

"Captain, calm down.." Heat suddenly cooed. He couldn't take watching their fight. He had been there in the galley where the two were shouting at each other along with their other crewmembers.

He scoffed but Kidd loosened his hold eventually releasing his knuckles.

Killer let out a long sigh as he arranged himself. He glanced at the pissed off captain and gently asked. "Tell us what's wrong with you? Nothing could be fixed if you keep shutting yourself and continue being a damn ass." There was no tint of sarcasm at the choice of his word. He was sincerely asking what had been bugging his friend.

Before Kidd could answer, his head suddenly throbbed. That obscure image invaded his mind again. What was that? A flash of raven hair and crimson orbs that had been plaguing him every now and then abruptly appeared in his thoughts again. Every time that damn vision came into view, Kidd felt like he was about to burst. His insides were coiling in pain that he couldn't comprehend why.

A minute gone, he opened his mouth "Killer, aren't we forgetting something?" Kidd asked after he had calm down though the pain was still there. What was this feeling? Why did he felt so uneasy? As if there was something very important that he was neglecting.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The massacre soldier was a bit confused as he inquired. He was about to ask more when it hit him. Like an imaginary bulb lit up. This scenario felt like it happened before. Killer reprimanding Kidd. If his memories served him right, it was something like the captain had been cooping himself up in his room for a week barely eating his meal while busying himself with stacks of papers in his room. What was the cause before? It seems to be a déjà vu, Kidd was disregarding important things again.

For a few moments the captain was contemplating on a certain stuffs only to be cut off.

"Igneel?"

Jet's voice snapped the disturbing thoughts of the other pirates. Out of a blue, a tiny dragon with red scales and large golden eyes emerged from the doorway. The crew was eyeing it as the reptile slowly approached the startled redhead.

"What is this? A dragon?" Kidd asked still perplexed. When did the ship had a creature like this? But it seemed familiar.

"He'd been staying in the storage room as far as I could remember." Jet replied.

Wire who was sitting on the stool rose up. He was shocked to see the dragon came out. The little guy won't go outside no matter how they urged it before.

"I think his name is Shen Long not Igneel" Heat corrected.

"Its 24, Heat" Rod added.

"No guys, you're all wrong, its Destroyer." Mar also joined. They have been silent a while ago but the arrival of the dragon had them speaking. It lightened the mood.

Kidd was puzzled. He looked down at the baby dragon which was glued on his right shin nuzzling itself at him while letting out a small roaring sound as if saying something they couldn't fathom.

"It appears to like you captain." Wire commented.

The redhead could only stare at his crew. Surprised yet relieved expression painted on their features when the earlier tension had subsided.

He sighed composing himself. But why do some pieces of his metallic non-existent heart felt like corroding? What was this edgy anxious sensation engulfing him inside? He was certainly relinquishing something important.

What was it? For fate damn sake! He didn't know what.

..

- _To be continued_

 **-KxR-**

A/N:I'm so sorry for the late update. School just got busier. And honestly, I felt hesitant to post this chapter. I skipped some parts of the actual canon and mentioned only those scenes relevant to the progression of the story. Feel free to shoot me angry remarks or maybe something like _Eustass Kidd_ , I'll gladly accept it!

 **To WolfChild23:** Things will be as it is. Eventually…Thanks for reviewing.

 **To PuddyKatz:** I promise Ren will appear soon.

 **To Ren-sensei Fan** : Peace-I'm back. I won't hide anymore. ^_^

 **To kakashi-lily:** I'll try to update next week. Sorry if this chapter was very late.

 **To nawara abasee** : I was sad too T.T (Thanks for the review btw)

-Thanks to the favs and follows. 'Til then Jan eh.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry for the late update again.

 **To Ren-sensei Fan:** Me too, I feel sorry for them. And hope you like this one~

 **To WolfChild23:** Thanks for always reviewing!

 **To PuddyKatz:** She will finally appear here. ^_^

 **To camillevedelsby:** It's okay really. English is also not my first language. And I'm so happy to have new reader of this fic. Thanks for the wonderful review.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Oda does, whom I'll never forgive if something tragic happened to Kidd and Killer.**

..

Somewhere in the numinous realms where humans never knew, they existed. The place was ashen colored. It was inhabited by divine beings. And she was there, a silver-haired fairy as she was called. She was contending something, debating on the decision that her kind had already decided.

"It was my fault!" She said in a pleading tone. "Please my lord don't do this to her. I should be the only one to be punished and suffer. Ren is innocent!"

A sigh was the response followed. "The verdict had been made, nothing will be changed no matter how many times you make an appeal, thy _Fairy_." The reply coming from the shadow covered by a thick mist.

Footsteps echoed inching closer to the persistent silver haired. "Instead of insisting stupid things. You should be thankful _Fairy_ that we spared her life." Another creature with a wavy dark hair emerged. "That girl you sent twenty years from her original time initially should be long dead."

"But _Fate,_ it wasn't her fault!" The mystic being called _Fairy_ replied. "And besides.."

"Enough!" Before she could even finish her sentence, the creature called _Fate_ cut her off. "We are not supposed to interfere with the humans but you clearly broke the rules!"–"Be grateful that the memories were only the thing that perished not herself entirely. Just think of it as a challenge for her to prove that she should exist in the human world."

She couldn't debate on that. All she could do was to pray and wish for her to be strong and overcome the challenges.

 _Ren, hang in there._ The words that she had been repeating in her thoughts.

.

.

It was already twelve months since they began their journey in the New World.

The Kidd pirates were somehow inured to the unpredictable antics of the islands in the second half of the Grandline. Often clash with the marines as well as the other pirate crews had toughen them further. Each of their bounties had risen. Eustass Kidd having 380, 000, 000 berries, Killer went up to 170, 000, 000, Heat with 105, 000, 000, Wire with 103, 000, 000, Rod's bounty rose up to 95, 000, 000 berries closely with Jet and Mar who had the same-92 million bounty in their heads.

In other words things were going smooth.

.

.

In an island in New World-

The day was as per usual a busy one. Several chatters resounded. The inn she was employed for almost a year was as always, crowded. Their regular costumers have constantly had their own ways to fill the tab the makes the tavern still running and lively. Today the tables were fully occupied.

"Hey, another booze here!" Shouted by a random local heavy drinker of the town.

"Coming!" She replied cheerily finding her way to get more bottles.

The island was rather peaceful though some pirates come and go. There's still yet an appalling event to be recorded. The island was safe from harm. There was a marine outpost in the center of the town that had the wanted criminals lay low every time they came.

"Ren-chan, two here also!"

Craning her neck to the direction of the voice she answered. "A minute.." The black haired was the most well-liked attendant of the most popular pub in the town. She had this easygoing and pleasing personality that was preferred by most of the customers. She had almost befriended those people around the area she was residing. She was respectful and she viewed people equally whatever they were. She was kind and polite. She was like a walking sunshine.

Well, if she just didn't have this habit of tripping herself in the middle of the bar during her work. Like what happened at the moment. Maybe, everything would be perfect.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay Ren?" Her female co-worker hurriedly went to her as she asked concerned.

The rowdy inn became silent.

How many times had she embarrassed herself in front of many people? She had lost count of it. Walking sunshine my ass! More like a walking clown!

Ren nodded as she raised herself. Her mortification had fueled up when the customers simultaneously laughed at her suddenly. Though it wasn't any sort of mocking laughter, still it was not helping a thing to ease her embarrassment.

"Ren-chan! Don't worry, we still adore you even you tripped a million times. Haha." A man sitting on the table said followed by some cheers. Her co-workers and the manager couldn't help but to join the fun. Giggling and laughing as well.

..

Several hours had passed. After the tiring work was over, she went home. Lilian Ren had been in this island located in New World for roughly twelve months. A female marine had helped her and took her in when she was transported in the said island. It was vague, but she remembered that a mysterious fairy had pushed her in a portal that later on she learned that led her twenty years from her original time. It was devastating when she learned that Ohara had been destroyed.

For the months she suffered finally she was moving on. But for those times she was in the island, something had been haunting her. It was a flash of red, gold, and crimson and a silhouette of a figure she couldn't discern. Every time that image appeared in her mind, in her sleepless nights, a part of her heart felt like being ripped off. It was torturing her.

It was like she had forsaken a very important thing.

 _What are you? Who are you? I want to see you._ _Let me touch you._ The words that her insides were shouting every now and then.

It was painfully tearing her.

"Ren, Are you okay?" A voiced was suddenly heard cutting her thoughts. A tanned woman aged around late twenties sat beside the couch in their living room she was settled on. "Did something wrong happen at work? You look bothered."

She looked at her side as she smiled. "Oh it's nothing, everything is okay." Her tripping in the middle of the crowd earlier wasn't really a thing to tell her friend Laura.

Clive Laura was a marine captain consigned in the naval outpost in the island. She was the one who helped Ren to carry on her life in New World. She accepted a stranger like her in their home before without further questioning and suspicions at her. Laura had been there for those times she needed someone. She was truly had been her best friend. Ren would do everything to show her gratitude to the female officer.

Laura had a seven years old son who was with them, making the three of them in their house. Her husband was a marine as well. But the man was already dead almost two years ago. According to her, he was killed by a rookie pirate in paradise, the first half of the Grandline before. Laura had been haunting the murderer of her husband for those times. She even moved in New World a year ago following that bastard's crew when they sailed in the roughest part of the sea. She was hoping to catch them and to finally avenge the death of her husband.

Ren was sincerely sorry for what happened to the deceased man. She could understand her pain though she wasn't that amenable to Laura's revenge thing.

She believed that revenge had never been the best thing to do.

Ren's further thoughts had ceased when Laura opened her mouth. "By the way" her friend said in teasing manner. "I heard that Paul had been you know, going on visiting you in the pub again." There was this playful Laura that would emerge every time they talk about this certain topic.

Paul was a marine, a co-officer of Laura. He was, for the lack of better words to describe it in Ren's point of view, the man was courting her. He was rather good looking. But Ren never ever had this slight inclination to return the guy's feelings. He had been wooing her, giving flowers, muttering sugar coated words that sometimes sound platitude that made her want to gag.

No offense, but Paul was absolutely not her type. Never!

Her face was contorted in not so pleasant way that had caught Laura's eyes. "Haha, okay I know you don't like him. I kinda don't like him also. I've known him for quite some years and that guy never got along with my husband before." Laura said.

As if something suddenly hit her, Ren blurted. "Oh no! The food I'm cooking. I forgot!" She immediately jumped and rushed to the kitchen.

Laura could only smile at her best friend's clumsiness.

Later on the next morning, a random officer came to their house informing them news about a famous pirate ship had docked on the coast. The moment Laura had heard the name of the crew, her face was immediately painted with rage. Ren was certain that it must be the Kidd pirates. Eustass Kidd, whose name was defined as the one who had mercilessly killed Laura's husband.

When Ren first heard the name before, she'll be damned if she didn't admit something inside her had stirred but it was abruptly shove out replacing it with the account on this pirate as the most hated person of her best friend. The person Laura would never forgive.

Turning her attention to her friend she muttered. "Ren, I entrust my son Leo with you." That was Laura's final words. Ren wanted to come with her but the determined look on her best friend's face made her stay. And she knew she would just become a burden when she herself couldn't properly fight.

"Be careful Laura, you must come back safe and sound for Leo's sake okay." Ren hugged her tight as the marine officer nodded in between their embrace before she finally went to face the aforementioned murderer of her husband.

.

.

After a week of travelling on the sea, another island was on sight. Kidd was grinning ear to ear not-so-innocently. He was itching for something exciting. Something that could quench his numbing metallic soul. Somehow the seemingly typical summer island had this atmosphere, which for no decisive reason felt like would stimulate the captain.

But the instant the crew had stepped on the island, they were welcomed by a platoon of marine officers. His smirk widened.

"Eustass 'Captain' Kidd!" A woman's firm voice emanated. Clive Laura led the platoon with all her might. The man she swore to kill was across with his bastard crew. For formality sake as a marine she shouted. "You are under arrest!"

 _A woman? How pathetic_

"Wow, she had guts to say that to captain." Jet blurted.

"What a waste, to think such a beauty would be gone soon." Rod added blatantly while ironically feeling a bit bad.

"Don't underestimate her. She might be strong. Better not to let your guard down." Killer spoke.

The battle between the platoon of the marines and the pirates were clearly one-sided. Kidd raised his hands to attract all the weapons of his opponents rendering most of them armless as he swung back the pile of metals/irons/tin scraps forming a mass of metallic fist crushing the marines in one quick blow. It happened in a few minutes until it was over. The officers were all defeated effortlessly with just Eustass fighting against them.

"You saying somethin' there huh Killer?" It wasn't really a question. He glanced at his first mate grinning ear to ear as if proving things when out a blue, a quick slash made a cut on his pale face. It was from the female marine who apparently was the only remaining officer standing.

Killer made a snickering gruff at the lame display of the captain's conceited self. "Told you not to underestimate her."

She couldn't believe it. Laura's platoon was wiped out. She wished she had brought more officers if she had known that the bastard was this strong.

"I'm the one who will take you down Pirate!" She said in between her ragged breath.

Kidd was annoyed at Killer's mocking snicker at him. He wiped the trickle of blood from his cheeks as he faced the bitch who had just managed the cut. "Don't get too cocky just because you had sneaked an attack. Woman or not, I don't give a damn to hold back!"

The other members of the Kidd pirates were on the side watching the fight. They knew the female officer didn't stand a chance to their captain. _Poor woman_.

She made a painful noise when his merciless attack hit her sending her sprawled on the ground clutching her injured arm. The pirate was slowly inching towards her as he picked up the sword she was using a while ago.

Kidd positioned the weapon to stab her.

Laura knew it was her end. "Ren, take care of my son.. I'm counting on you." She mumbled inaudibly. _Dear, I'm sorry for not being able to avenge your death._ She thought finally closing her eyes expecting a quick stab but only seemed to be ceased when a gunshot was heard followed by a clanking noise of the sword dropping on the ground.

"Stop! Don't you dare!" Out of nowhere a feminine voice was heard startling them. "Or else I'll shoot again!"

Kidd's right arm was bleeding. He made an annoyed scoff as he turned to the direction of the voice of the newcomer.

It seemed that everything had stopped.

There, standing was a woman. Pointing a gun towards him. The sight of her long raven haired swaying at the sudden gush of wind felt painfully nostalgic. Her crimson eyes were widely staring at his golden ones. It felt like there's a multiple prick jabbing repeatedly at his rapid palpitating iron non-existent heart.

He couldn't understand why.

A moment followed, he found his steps going closer, closer and closer at her quivering form. She looked terrified and maybe he's just imagining that her expression had somewhat mirrored his baffled own. Every sound had gone mute.

All things were forgotten as he finally towered in front of her small frame, as he then extended his hands to slowly remove the pistol she was clutching tightly and tossed it on the ground. No one was speaking. She was staring at him confused, maybe? Everybody around expected gore. Not a Eustass Kidd lifting the shocked girl _who shot him,_ both hands on either side of her waist as he suddenly plunk her in his shoulders like a sack of rice. Carrying her.

Glancing at his perplexed crew, the captain ordered. "Men, prepare to set sail!"

"EH?!"

..

 _-to be continued_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

..

 _One and half year ago._

" _Tch, you again?!" He scoffed._

 _The redhead had just entered Grandline. He was relatively new, a rookie. His crew was only composed of six members yet they were already considered a huge threat by a certain marine captain they had once clashed. Damn, the shit lapdog of the World Government was so persistent in following them._

" _Eustass 'Captain' Kidd, this time I'll make sure to catch you!" The marine spoke. Capt. Clive Leon swore in the name of justice that he would catch the said rookie. Clive had been pursuing the rookie way back in South Blue. They came from the same home island. They have even met before the redhead became a pirate. Maybe, that's why he couldn't let someone from his island to follow the dirty wrong path, though Kidd had already this bad impression in their place before, still Leon wanted to further convince his fellow islander._

" _Yeah, yeah~I have already heard that million times. I'm surprise you're not ashamed of your constant failure to do so." Eustass Kidd spoke sarcastically. This marine dude had been preaching about justice crap as far as he could remember. But heck, the man couldn't get the idea that no matter how he blabber his foolish ideals, he didn't give a damn. He was a pirate and the man who would find One Piece._

 _Smirking, the marine spoke. "As if I would let your words affect my pursuit." He positioned himself to attack but suddenly his body felt heavy. He was stopped. Abrupt intense pain shooting in his entire body. He slumped down._

 _Kidd was determined to end the chase off. It was getting irritating. He would definitely finish this bastard marine. But he was taken aback when he saw him._

 _He was coughing blood._

" _Oi, what—" The marine fell limp on the ground. Kidd was startled. He moved closer to the persistent guy and saw him slowly closing his eye lids as he struggle to breath. What's happening to him?_

" _Damn.." The lapdog was saying in the verge of his demise. "I still haven't caught.." He couldn't finish his sentence._

 _Kidd didn't expected it._

 _Few moments passed. The redhead found himself staring at the lifeless form. What in the fate just happened? He questioned again._

 _Did he just die on him? Just a moment he was actively shouting justice crap at him. Who was he kidding?_

 _Tch! Fuck up marine._

.

.

Ren was worried. Her friend Laura was finally facing the pirate who was said to be the murderer of her husband. What if something bad happen to her? What if she never come back? What about her son Leo? He's just a seven year old child. He still need a parent's guidance at his age.

She felt uneasy. Even Laura had said that she should stay home, Ren couldn't shove that nagging impulse that was pushing her to go where her friend went.

She called one of her co-worker in the pub to look out for the seven year old child as Ren rushed to the coast where Laura headed. She was running hurriedly clutching the small gun her marine friend had been keeping in their home for emergency purposes.

From some distance, she could see most of the marine officers were down, clearly beaten by the pirates. It was easy to distinguish who were the enemies. Amidst of the chaos, she caught a sight of Laura sprawled on the ground while a figure was inching towards the female marine holding a blade that he seemed to jab at her.

Ren had never tried to shoot before. But the sight of her friend Laura in the brink of being killed made her hold and fired the trigger.

He was grazed.

The target winced the minute the bullet touched his arm. She felt a little relieved when the blade dropped down at the ground.

That was when finally, the said target turned around. Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest. Having a better look at him, it felt like she had been longing to see the person for ages that she couldn't explain why.

There's a flash of red. The figure she had been yearning for. She had been missing.

He was walking towards her direction. Everything seemed to cease. Not long before he was in front of her. To her further surprise, he extended his hands to remove the hand gun she was clutching. His touch was electrifying. But it wasn't out of fear, it was from something else.

His golden eyes sternly boring at hers. There was only silence until he reached his hands to her middle and raised her to plop her in his shoulders. Her mind was blank. All she could (discern) was that, she was being carried off.

What's happening?

Several minutes had passed.

That's when she noticed they're already in a ship that it clicked to her mind. She shouted.

"Hey! Put me down!" She was thrashing relentlessly. "What are you doing?!"

"Woah, she's slow.." She heard someone commented.

"Oi pirate, this is kidnapping!" She answered her own question. While the red head guy seemed to be ignoring her struggles save for the arm that was holding her which became tighter the more she thrashed.

"Kidd, what are you gonna with her?" From her upside position, she caught how a mask wearing man asked the pirate.

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

She then noticed how the kidnapper tapped the masked guy's shoulder, maybe his gesture for a silent response. And when he finally spoke, it wasn't address at her. "Just set sail. I'll be in my room."

"Wait!" She kept on shouting. "Let me go! Oi Pirate!"

Her helpless pleas were obviously disregarded.

Kidd marched through the corridors until his room came into view. He opened the door and entered in his quarters with the ballistic woman on his shoulders. He swore how his ears maybe partially damaged at her frenetic yells of letting her go. But damn, a part of him was shouting that he should never let her go… _again_. That confused him. Why did he felt like that when they had only just met? But again, his instinct was the thing that pushed him to take her, even forcefully, even in a form of kidnapping her. As long as he had her.

His mental musings was cut off when she finally managed to disentangle herself from his hold. She fell onto the floor with a thud. He was eyeing every movement she made. She then stood in her full height which barely reached his shoulders. He noted how she was so small compare to him. Her breathing was ragged as she spoke.

"You! What do you want from me?!" Her anger was clearly obvious. She was sending him the best furious look she could muster which he found _cute_. He wanted to choke at that thought.

"Would you shut your fuck up mouth for a second? It's annoying." He blurted while swatting her accusing index finger that was pointed at him.

"Huh?" Her eyebrows knitted. "Says the guy who kidnapped an innocent person!" Ren was usually mild-mannered but this guy was pissing her off. What's with him suddenly kidnapping her?

"Innocent my ass, you shot me, did you forget that?" He placed his hand to his slightly injured arm emphasizing his claim.

"It's because you are about to kill my best friend!"

"You mean that weakling marine bitch?" He chuckled. "Marines are enemies of the pirates. It's only natural to finish off an enemy." He said after composing himself.

"Stop insulting her!" Ren couldn't let his rude comment pass off easily. After all, she had a lot of respect towards the female marine officer.

He couldn't comprehend why he was irritated when she defended the marines, why would she side with them instead of him? Though it was no doubt that she would favor that 'best friend' of hers than him. He couldn't help but to blabber negative things he could think of describing the marines maybe to change her mind.

"They're all fuck up who were posing under the sham justice they claim when the marines themselves were just worse than pirates, pretending to be righteous." His golden orbs never leaving hers. "Have you seen how they didn't bat an eyelash in the rampant human trafficking in an auction house?"

He could see how she was biting her lips in every word he says. How did things turned out like this? He was desperate to make her see the grimy side of the marines. Maybe that way, she would side with him than that marine 'best friend' of hers that she even fired a gun at him only to protect.

"How about those murders and torture those celestial shits the World Government was blatantly tolerating. You must be blind if you couldn't see it." He raised his hand to cup her chin forcing her to look at him straight. "The marines are even worse than us pirates."

The tension in his room was suffocating. A few moments gone when she finally spoke.

"Isn't that a mere stereotyping?" She was saying it not because her father was a marine. "Every organization had its own adverse and favorable aspect. I know the World Government is not that honorable." They may have burn her home island unjustifiably. She could never forgive them at that. More so, there are also pirates who were aberrant from the mainstream sinister ones. "But even so, you should not generalize things so simply." But again she believed in it not because her mother was pirate. It's because that's what she learned from history. Never oversimply things that easily.

"Being prejudicial is always a sign of a bigot."

"What?" His tone was cold. He was glaring at her like he's about to slaughter a prey. He was purposely inching nearer making her step backward until she could finally feel the wall preventing her to escape anymore.

"Are you saying that I am one?!" Kidd bellowed. "The marines are just hiding their shit behind the insignia of justice, at least the pirates were honest in being the evils!"

Despite of the apprehension she felt, Ren respond.

"You kill, you murdered and you say at least you're honest in doing that while the marines are just hiding their shit behind the insignia of justice?!" She repeated his words. Her crimson orbs locking at his. "Don't make me laugh pirate. It doesn't make you any better!"

"Shut up!" He placed his fist above the wall she was pinned stopping her from further saying anything. He was furious. He was scowling down at her like he wanted to rip her head off. She could feel it. But she won't be fazed. Returning his glare, she opened her mouth to speak again.

"If you're trying to intimidate me—"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence when he closed the remaining distance between them. The hand that was cupping her chin positioned her head up to angle her lips to found its way pressed at his.

Her mind felt like blowing. Her eyes were widely opened at the unexpected turn of events. _What in the world is happening?!_

He was kissing her and she was just letting him?!

His hand that was unknowingly placed at the back of her soft neck pulled her against him deepening the kiss. His tongue glided at her lower lips coaxing her to open her mouth for him to enter. Few moments gone, she was just frozen. He then bite her lips finally making her grasp as she let his tongue in.

She didn't know what urged her to close her eyes and return his kiss.

Immediately sensing her response, he felt a wave of relief engulfing him which he wasn't sure anymore why. But the only thing he was certain was—she's there kissing him back and he was more than willing to make her feel this emotions he couldn't convey into words.

Her both hands were tightly clutching the fabric of his coat as if her life was at stake or maybe it was.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. The door was opened. There emerged was the three Kidd pirates namely Jet, Rod and Mar who were undeniably eavesdropping until the traitorous door couldn't hold them anymore and miraculously loosened its bolts revealing the three crashers who were slumped on the floor shocked.

Kidd and Ren's certain activity was halted as the both of them simultaneously turned to look at the three.

They were gaping. Silence ensued until Rod spoke breaking the ice.

"We're so sorry to disturb you captain.." The tool expert dude was absolutely flustered at what they witnessed. Dragging the frozen Mar and Jet by their collars, he instantly dashed outside the redhead's quarter.

Another silence followed. There left was the two of them.

Both their eyes were glued to the door. It felt like hours but no one dared to talk.

As if the fate was being playful, the ship suddenly shifted when a huge wave surged.

"Ohmp!" Ren lose her balance at the abrupt unsuspected movement of the ship causing her to fall in the arms of the red haired.

Her head was buried at his chest. His both arms were holding her waist steadying her. "Careful.." She wasn't looking at him as she nodded in response still hiding her face at his hard chest.

When the movements of the ship had stopped, Kidd cleared his throat.

He was tensed, afraid the she might hear the rapid beating of his almost non-existent heart.

Still embracing her, he spoke. "I..I'll .." GODDAMNIT! He was stuttering. For the first time in his life his cheeks turned deep red as his hair. Thanks whatever god out there that she could not see his face.

"I'll just..go out." At that said, he released his hold at her not even gaining the courage to look at her as he turned his heels to walk outside the room.

At the sound of the damaged door being closed, her mind began to process what just happened.

Well, they just kissed…

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

"Don't panic Ren! It was just a kiss, a kiss, a mere kiss." She repeated like a mantra. But a part of her brain continued. Yeah, a kiss with a stranger, kiss with your kidnapper, kiss with a pirate, kiss with a hot guy, your FIRST KISS! Just note the 'hot guy' comment wasn't voluntary.

But more importantly, she actually reveled on it. Oh for Roger's One Piece!

She was blushing madly. Her face felt like exploding with mixture of emotions she couldn't point out.

What in the fate did just come out on her?

..

Somewhere in a marine outpost in New World—

A man was pacing back and forth. He was wearing a marine captain's uniform. He had this neatly combed brown hair highlighting his handsome features. Albeit he was frantic at the news of certain kidnapping incident.

"We need to take her back from those filthy pirates!" The guy named Paul spoke. His co-officer Clive Laura had reported how the Kidd Pirates kidnapped his 'woman of interest' a.k.a. Ren. Paul had been courting the said female for months. He had been doing efforts to make her trust him. To have her and he couldn't let her get away without fulfilling his _goal_.

"But I can't believe you let those pirates caught her, Laura." Paul eyed her with a heavy tint of disappointment at his tone.

Clive Laura immediately snapped. For starters, she never got along with him ever since. Paul was also considered as the nemesis of her deceased husband Leon before. But even so, she needs to defend her side. "You know Paul, Ren getting kidnapped is the last thing I ever wanted to happen!" Laura was very worried. She was her best friend after all. "I never wished for her to be harmed!"

"Tch! Whatever. I'll just have to get her back myself. " He said before he walked out of her sight.

Paul didn't saw it coming. It's true that he had infatuation with Ren but he badly wanted her because he had learned that the girl was able to read the ancient writings that had been banned by the World Government. He had secretly caught her deciphering a poneglyph that was hidden in a cave in this island when he was stalking her. That's when he thought that Ren could be an asset for him if he had her. But her being kidnapped by the Kidd Pirates wasn't part of his calculations.

 _Useless Laura for letting Ren get caught. The pathetic bitch was just like her foolish husband Clive Leon._ He thought

But then after some quite thinking. Maybe if he rescued her from those filthy outlaws, she would finally develop feelings towards him. Yeah, he could be the knight in shining armor that would save her.

He let out a malicious grin.

 _It'd be like killing two birds in one stone._

..

 _-To be continued_

 **A/N:** Thanks for the favs, follows and for the reviews.

 **To WolfChild23:** I'm in for that!

 **To PuddyKatz:** Thanks for the review.

 **To Ren-sensei Fan:** Yeah, at least they were back together..haha

 **To LifeOnMars987:** I'm so happy at that.

 **To Toreh:** I really appreciate your comments. Thanks.

 **To CaptainKicky:** Thank you very much for the wonderful feedback.

 **To kakashi-lily:** I'm glad you found it romantic.

-Til then Ja neh.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** To the wonderful readers, I really apologize for the super late update. I was busy in school the past several weeks and finally, I graduated and finished my degree. I also got hired on a job three days ago. But hopefully, now things were settled, I will be back how I usually update this before.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

 _Previously:_

 _Under the confusing state of forgotten memories, Ren was 'kidnapped' by Eustass Kidd. Meanwhile, Paul, a marine officer and also Ren's suitor was plotting on 'rescuing' her._

 _.._

They were curious.

Mar, Jet and Rod found their snooping selves leaning at the doorframe of a certain redhead's quarter. Just a while ago, the ship had sailed onto their next destination. Moreover, the three were intrigue at the woman Kidd had brought inside his room.

They felt something strange about the girl. It felt like she wasn't just a mere stranger. Maybe, that was why the captain took her.

Jet was awkwardly pressing his ears at the surface of the door. Mar was positioned closely similar as their shipwright. He wasn't keen of eavesdropping but his instinct had pushed him to do the disapproving act. While Rod was standing few inches away from the two idiots inwardly telling himself that he was there to make sure that his companions won't do something stupid though he was aware they were already doing so.

"Say guys, don't you think this had already happened before?" Jet suddenly muttered. Them, snooping on Kidd's room like this felt a like déjà vu. He had noted.

"Shh!" Mar silenced him subtly whispering, "stop talking, Captain might hear us."

Rod just sighed at the pathetic display. If their roles were something lame as eavesdropper, he'd rather not appear in the scene.

Behind the closed door, they could pick up Kidd raising his voice. So hers. _Were they fighting?_

Their banters continued. Jet and Mar's inquisitive ears became more attentive. They were trying to picture out the scenario happening inside the captain's quarters. In other cases, they would conclude that Kidd might harm the woman but something was telling them that he would never do so.

Why was that?

 _Because even a well-known psychopath Eustass Kidd would never ever hurt a crewmember, a nakama._

"Eh?" Mar reclined his head as he asked his co-meddlers. "Did you guys just say something?"

Their confused thoughts were cut off when the redhead's voice had gone into a higher decibel angrily bellowing. "Shut up!" Followed by a loud thud, 'fist slammed on the wall' noise.

The strange female's determined tone countered after his. But it seemed that she wasn't able to finish her sentence when silence across the room ensued.

Minute had passed. Still no sound was heard.

Jet being more eager to eavesdrop, he leaned further at the door. Mar copied again. Nothing was audible. Rod subconsciously mimicked the two, ironically. They pushed and pushed further on until the treacherous wood of a door couldn't hold their weight any longer and burst open.

It was never what they had expected to witness. Though the idea of the red haired making out with other women wasn't really that sporadic, but this time it felt different seeing the captain pressing his lips to the girl's. Plus being caught blatantly sneaking on his privacy was another story.

Rod swore to heavens he'd never snoop again. And he would definitely blame Jet and Mar if the captain decided to skew them to death. ' _Never hurt a crew member' appears to be just a fantasy._ Well, that goes only for someone like them who casually poke on others' private matters particularly a person as Eustass Kidd.

..

Killer, who was peacefully sipping at his drink nearly choke at the abrupt appearance of his three petrified crew mates. They were panting heavily. Beads of cold sweat dripping on their foreheads. He was in the galley with Wire wondering what had gone into Kidd to order the crew to set sail. Noting that he was going to ask the red head later, Killer busied himself by chatting with their cook about their next course of destination only to be disturbed by the frantic Rod, Mar and Jet.

"What happened to the three of you?" Wire who was settled on the stool asked looking at their direction. "You look like shits."

The massacre soldier raised an eyebrow under his mask inquiring too.

"The cap..tain." Mar and Jet simultaneously stuttered. Killer and Wire was silently waiting for what they were going to say.

It felt weird seeing him pinning the black haired woman to the wall while seemingly k*ssing her. The trio similarly thought.

"Master would kill us." Rod deadpanned hopelessly.

"What do you mean?" This time Killer was becoming more puzzled. "What happened to Kidd?" But before anyone of them could answer his question, the subject of their conversation suddenly emerged.

All eyes directed towards him.

"Captain?!" He stood in front of them.

Immediately at his arrival, the first mate crossed his arms and asked. "Kidd, care to explain stuffs?" Killer wanted to know why he just randomly kidnapped someone. But well, the woman wasn't really random. She shot Kidd. But again, he could've finished her off instantly.

"I don't know.." Kidd's answer caught them off guard and he seemed to be talking to himself rather than his crew.

Killer was surprise at the helpless tone of the captain and he was sure something was wrong with Kidd. For all he know, he wasn't the type to be this clouded. He was the man who's always absolute on the things to say.

"Huh?" The first mate eyed him suspiciously at the same time a bit worried. "What happened?"

Instead of a quick verbal reply, Kidd confoundedly ran his fingers on his hair repeatedly and further blurted again, "I don't know.."

Rod inwardly felt relieved that he could still see the sun tomorrow. From the looks of it, the captain wasn't going to kill them for sneaking at his room and even blasting his door. Rod could see from the corner of his eyes that Mar and Jet were letting out a thankful sigh.

..

Ren was hugging her knees while her back leaning on the wall where she had been pinned by the redhead pirate. She wasn't sure how long she had stayed in that position since the guy had left the room. She was troubled, what in the world was happening?!

Why did he do that?

And why did she revel on it? She just let the pirate k*ss her for fate's sake!

She inhaled and exhaled deeply clearing her confused thoughts.

 _What should I do now?_

Footsteps were heard approaching. She craned her neck to look at the damage doorway. A tall lanky man entered the room she was in. She eyed him until he opened his mouth to speak.

"Miss, are you okay?" He spoke politely. Despite his intimidating appearance, he was sure a gentle one. He walked and crouched down beside her. "I'm Wire, the cook of this crew. What's your name?"

"It's Ren." She answered a bit startled how she was at ease talking to a subordinate of the pirate who happened to kidnap her.

"Did something happen between you and the captain?" His voice was soft. "He came at the galley acting weird."

She immediately flushed at the thoughts of what had occurred to them earlier. "No..nothing." She stuttered.

Wire sensed that the woman must be scared at suddenly being brought in a pirate ship. "I don't know why he kidnapped you." He wasn't sure why Kidd abducted her, but he just felt the need to assure her that she won't be harmed.

"I understand that you might be anxious being captured by pirates but you see, captain may be hot-tempered and violent but if he's going to hurt you, he would've done it by now." Wire continued. And it was effective, her face lightened up calming herself.

After few seconds, the cook stood up and extended his hands to the girl. "Come on, let's go eat. I bet you're starving."

Ren felt unknowingly safe and she found herself obliging.

..

It was already dinner time. When the two of them entered the galley, they were welcomed by the sight of the crew looking at them. All eyes were set on her. But what made her nervous was the particular gaze of a certain pair of golden orbs. The red haired guy was settled on the stool at the table side, his right arm stretched on the kitchen stall behind him.

Ren immediately felt like bolting outside.

What's with these muddled emotions she was feeling around him?! She was growing tired of it.

"Ahem.." Wire cleared his throat gaining all the attention towards him. He placed his palm at her back giving her an assuring look. "I want you to meet the crew." He turned to the pirates. "Guys, her name is Ren." He said as if introducing a beloved guest instead of a kidnap victim.

Killer was still piqued what happened between her and Kidd. He remembered his captain's very word earlier when he was asking what've gotten into him—

" _Be nice to her."_ The only sentence came out from Kidd's mouth few hours ago. He didn't provide any further explanations which made things more puzzlingly interesting.

After their short awkward introductions, Ren took her dinner with them. The crew was surprisingly friendly at her especially Wire and the masked guy Killer.

From the tableside across. Ren could feel that the redhead was observing her. What was this guy planning to her? And what's with her casually having meal with these pirates?

After several minutes, Kidd was the first one to left the galley. He didn't spare a word to anyone throughout out the dinner. He just casually strode towards the exit.

From the back of her mind, Ren carefully noted to confront him alone to sort out things.

But when the captain wasn't in sight anymore, she instantly wish he never left the galley because the moment he stepped out, one of the three familiar guys who witnessed their 'certain activities' began to bombard her with an outrageous question.

"Why are you kissing the captain earlier?" Jet dropped the bomb without any thought. Killer and Wire never ever expected something like that had occured between Kidd and the black haired.

Ren choked on her food. Wire, who regained his composure after his momentary shock immediately provided a glass of water to prevent her from suffocating to death.

Mar and Rod simultaneously whacked the sharp-tongued shipwright while muttering how tactless he was.

She was embarrassed. But somehow...it seemed oddly nostalgic, talking to them like this. It was mysteriously a warm feeling.

..

An hour after dinner, Ren went to talk to the captain.

She wanted answers. Why did the pirate took her in his ship. What would he do to her? He wasn't showing any signs of harming her which she initially assumed he would the moment he captured her.

What was his purpose of abducting her?

That night, the guy named Killer told her the place the captain most likely to be seen.

She found the red haired on the deck. Ren moved to approach him.

She was already standing infront of him. His golden piercing eyes straightly looking at her questioning ones.

"What do you want from me?" The woman asked. And maybe she's just imagining things that she felt him tensed up for a second.

She waited for him to reply. The evening was calm and serene. The moon shone above with such entrancing glowing light. It surprised her that he stepped to close the gap between them.

He slowly lowered his head until his chin was placed on top of her head. Extending his both arms to trap her in a tight embrace that only in his wildest dreams he ever thought he would've done. "I don't know.." Kidd whispered in her ears as he began to nuzzle her hair.

Ren was overwhelmed.

"But it feels like we have met before." The pirate continued. He could catch her shifting to look at him which he only respond by tightening his hold refusing to let her see his weak side.

"Please don't tell me that I'm the only one who is feeling this damn sensations!" He pleaded but ironically demanding.

She just succumbed on his warmth without replying. Her both hands falling limply at her sides.

"It just felt like.." He paused. "I want you to stay by my side." Kidd finished wanting to gag at his choice of foolish words.

Silence dominated for few minutes. He knew she was shocked. Who else wouldn't be at hearing a sappy declaration from a stranger? Who also kidnapped and forcefully k*ssed her earlier. But even so, he wanted a response from her. Favorable or not would do. But again she's still yet to answer him.

"Hey, say something." Kidd spoke slightly getting annoyed at her silence and to himself.

She was still mute. He wasn't a patient man. He broke his embrace to her. This time his fingers gripping at her shoulders creating an ample distance between them.

"Damn girl! Say something!" He glared at her. A mininscule tint of reddish hue coloring the tip of his ears. Here he was sputtering crazy out of his character things only to receive a blank stare from the woman.

Ren tugged her lips into a smile. Call her crazy for thinking the guy was cute.

Despite everything unkind she knew about this man. Despite the knowledge that this guy was her marine friend Laura's despicable enemy, Ren couldn't bring herself to bear negative emotions to the red head pirate.

"What in the heck are you grinning at?" Kidd inquired knitting his invisible brows.

"It's strange.." She finally began to mutter, "that I don't hate you a little bit." Ren was certain, something's wrong with her.

Kidd was taken aback. It wasn't the answer he anticipated. But surely, it made his black hole of a heart nonsensically skip a damn beat knowing that she held no hatred towards a bastard like him.

"For now, I think I'll stay for a while.."

Maybe if she stay, she'd be able to grasp something very important and the answers to those vague images and constricting emotions that had been haunting her for the past several months.

-to be continued.

.

.

A/N: Thanks for fav-ing and following the story.

To PuddyKatz: I'm still working on that part but for now, they're not aware of the lost memories.

To Ren-sensei Fan: It seems like years that I haven't done this (replying from reviews). Indeed, they are still confused. As for Paul, I have minor plans for him. And the major antagonists of the story will be revealed next chapter.

To camillevedelsby: I'm glad you like it. I was fangirling at the last chapter crazily. XD

To WolfChild23: I hate Paul too..haha

To Apple Of Eris: Thank you for the wonderful feedback.

To PippinSqueaks: I'm so happy that you like it!

-'Til then Ja neh.


End file.
